


Violetas y Asfódelos

by AriesnoShaina



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesnoShaina/pseuds/AriesnoShaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades y Perséfone son los dioses que gobiernan en el Inframundo. ¿Pero cómo se enamoraron estos dioses? ¿Y cómo fue su reencuentro tras siglos separados por causa de las Guerras Santas de Hades contra Athena? Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic (salvo excepciones) son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Shueisha. HadesxPerséfone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, hey, hey! Ya regresé :3 Ahora regreso con un fic sobre una pareja a la que le tengo mucho cariño pues me parece de las más lindas de la mitología ^_^ Hades y Perséfone.
> 
> El formato es el siguiente: se irán alternando capítulos ambientados en la era mitológica con capítulos ambientados en la era actual. En los primeros trataré de desmenuzar el mito poco a poco. En los segundos desarrollaré fragmentos de mis fics previos (Mi Ángel Guardián y "Dorados y Dioses") y que tienen relación con ellos y que tenía pendiente desarrollar.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlos!

Era mitológica

-Señor Hades, se inclinó respetuoso ante él.  
-¿Qué quieres, Tanathos?, preguntó el dios mirándolo de reojo, con desinterés.  
-Vuestra hermana ha dado a luz a una hermosa diosa. Su nombre es Kore.  
-Así que una niña, repuso con leve interés, afirmando sus manos en los brazos del trono de ébano lo que lo hizo impulsarse levemente hacia adelante.-Supongo que es otra de mis sobrinos a los que no conoceré jamás. Aquí abajo nunca viene nadie.  
El hijo de Nyx sonrió, incómodo.  
-De hecho, señor, vuestra hermana desea que la conozcáis.  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para después encerrarla y alejarla del mundo, para que no le pase lo que a ella? Conozco a Deméter, Tanathos. Esa niña vivirá sobreprotegida.  
-También es la hija de vuestro hermano. No podéis desairarlo.  
El dios entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas.  
-Está bien. Si tanto quiere que la conozca, deberá ser aquí. Díselo así a mis hermanos. Esperaré a mi sobrina dentro de cuatro lunas.  
Tanathos se inclinó y se retiró despacio.

Se encontró con su hermano en el campo de Asfódelos.  
-¿Y?, inquirió Hypnos.  
-¿Cómo que "y"?, contestó su gemelo de malos modos.- ¿Esperabas alguna reacción de parte de nuestro señor acaso?  
-No exactamente, pero no sé por qué creí que pasaría algo.  
-Si le hubiera dicho que Deméter dio a luz a un monstruo no hubiera obtenido mayor reacción. Sin embargo, se ha negado a subir a la superficie. Esperará a la doncella dentro de cuatro meses.  
-Si es tan bella como dicen, dudo que para ese entonces sea doncella.  
-Está convencido de que Deméter sobreprotegerá a su hija, Que no la dejará sola ni un segundo.  
-No puede cuidarla para siempre. Alguien se las arreglará para poseerla de algún modo, repuso tranquilamente el padre de Morfeo.- ¿Y entonces qué hará Anesidora?  
-A mí no me preguntes, yo no sé nada, se defendió Tanathos.  
-Lo que sí es cierto es que está preocupado pues desea una esposa, pero está consciente de que nadie querrá venir a vivir aquí abajo.  
-Creo que es parte del sarcasmo que me pareció percibir cuando le dije que Deméter había dado a luz a una niña. Trata de aparentar indiferencia, pero a mi parecer le preocupa.  
-Yo solo espero que alguna diosa lo acepte pronto. O de lo contrario preveo problemas, comentó Hypnos.  
-Ya verás cómo se estará preocupando por nada.  
-Ojalá tengas razón, hermano.  
-Ya verás como sí, lo tranquilizó aquel que personificaba a la Muerte.-Debo de ir a decirle a Hermes la decisión del señor Hades.

En el Olimpo, la segunda hija de Cronos ponía mala cara hacia lo que le estaba comunicando Hermes

-No puedes obligarlo a que suba a la superficie si él no quiere, querida tía. Permítele al menos que el encuentro se realice en el Inframundo.  
-Conozco a Hades mejor que tú, querido sobrino. No le interesa conocer a mi hija. Si le interesara vendría él aquí.  
-Concédeme al menos conocer el parecer de mi padre a este respecto. Yo iré con ella, no se verá a solas con Hades sí es lo que te preocupa, expresó el hijo de Maya, sin decir lo que realmente pensaba.  
-De acuerdo, pregúntale a Zeus. Pero si no queda otro remedio, yo iré con ella.  
El mensajero se inclinó y se dispuso a marcharse. Mientras lo hacía, la muchacha entró por la puerta. Ostentaba una belleza virginal e inocente, reflejada en las mejillas cubiertas de rosas. Los ojos brillaban como dos dulces turmalinas castañas y sus cabellos danzaban sobre su espalda con un lustre achocolatado y destellos dorados.  
-¡Madre, mira!, exclamó, tendiendo las manos.-Encontré una flor muy hermosa en los jardines de Afrodita.  
-¿De veras quieres ver a esta hermosa flor marchitarse entre las sombras del Inframundo, Hermes?, se oyó la voz altanera de Deméter.  
Éste hizo caso omiso. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, resopló, mientras sacudía la cabeza negativamente.  
-Mi tío tenía razón, manifestó.-Esa pobre niña crecerá sobreprotegida como nadie.

Se encaminó hacia los aposentos de su padre, sabedor de que debía convencerlo de que inclinara la balanza a favor de Hades. Tocó la puerta con delicadeza.

-¡Adelante!, se escuchó una voz femenina. El Argifontes maldijo en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que seguro se encontraba en compañía de Hera. Empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación.

-Ya he regresado, querido padre. Traigo la respuesta del señor del Inframundo, expresó, ignorando completamente a Hera.  
-¿Cuál es el parecer de mi hermano?, inquirió éste, sin apartarse de la ventana.  
-Está dispuesto a conocer a la doncella. Pero ha rehusado subir a la superficie. Quiere que el encuentro se realice en el Inframundo...  
-¿Qué ha dicho Deméter?, preguntó Hera, con el interés brillando en sus ojos negros.  
-Se rehúsa a dejarla bajar. Y al parecer, a dejarla sola. Dijo que si ha de bajar, bajará con ella. Al parecer, yo no soy suficiente protección, refunfuñó.  
-Hmmm, interesante, intervino el señor del Olimpo.-Entonces, imagino que acudes a mí para que te desagravie, ¿verdad?  
-No es solo por eso. No creo que mi tío le haga algo malo a Kore de buenas a primeras. Lo que hará su presencia será echarlo todo a perder, me parece. Según Tanathos, ya Hades sabe que esa niña será sobreprotegida por su madre. Y ahora me ha dicho que no quiere verla mezclada con las sombras del mundo inferior. Me parece que lo que Hades piensa es que no vale la pena subir para ver a una doncella una sola vez.  
-Eso tiene sentido, intervino la de los níveos brazos,-Por otro lado, no entiendo la actitud de Deméter. ¿De verdad quiere mantenerla alejada de todo? ¿De todos los varones?  
-Sigue resentida con Gaiiochos, ¿no? Creo que ve así a todos los hombres. O talvez, quiere reservarla para alguien especial. No sé.  
Creo que deberías impedirle a Deméter que baje, Zeus, sugirió la señora de los dioses.-Pienso igual que Hermes. Esa niña es muy curiosa. Merece poder conocerlo sin las limitaciones de su madre.  
Él entrecerró los ojos grises, pensativo. Las cejas rubias se plegaron mientras pensaba.  
-Deméter se olvida de que esta niña también es mi hija, determinó, al fin.- ¿Qué dijo mi hermano exactamente?  
-No parece ser la intención de Hades desairarte, padre. Tan solo se niega a subir. Quiere verla dentro de cuatro meses.  
-Tiempo suficiente para que Deméter se haga a la idea. Baja con ella, Hermes. Le prohíbo a mi hermana que baje. Después de todo, es solo una visita corta. No veo nada grave en ello.  
Hera sonrió, con cierta petulancia.

-Ya hablaré yo con ella, para que conozca sobre Hades. Así cuando lo vea, no tendrá la cabeza llena de pamplinas sobre el Inframundo, que de seguro Deméter le dirá, expresó.

Hermes se retiró tras inclinar la cabeza. Al pasar por el jardín, vio a Kore charlando con Hebe y se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó a ellas caminando despreocupadamente.  
-Buenos días, señoritas, saludó con tono jovial.  
-¿Qué estás tramando, Hermes?, le preguntó la diosa de la juventud con suspicacia.  
Él eludió la pregunta y se fijó en la otra diosa. La joven estaba extrañamente callada, y miraba al suelo con expresión sombría. Las manos le temblaban sobre el regazo.  
-¿Qué te pasa, hermanita?, le preguntó extrañado. Los labios de ésta temblaron.  
-Me estaba contando que Deméter le prohibió bajar al Inframundo. Le dijo que deberá esperar a que haya un consejo de dioses para que conozca a Hades. Eso ha supuesto una desilusión para ella, pues al parecer, quería conocer allá abajo, reportó Hebe, sobándole la espalda a la joven. Esta gimoteó.  
-¿Cómo..,?, tartamudeó Hermes.-Pero nuestro padre ha dicho que...  
-¿Hablaste con él?, preguntó Hebe.  
-De eso vengo. Hasta tu madre encontró extraña la conducta de Deméter, querida hermana. Y no creo que sea bueno desairar a Hades. Nuestro padre ha dicho que no encuentra motivos para que no baje, ya que es solo una visita corta. Y que le prohibiría a Deméter bajar con ella.  
-Entonces creo que no le quedará más remedio que dejarla bajar. No sé por qué, pero veo venir un nuevo berrinche.  
-La sobreprotege demasiado. Ahora iré a decirle, y apuesto que irá a gritarle a nuestro padre, lo que sólo servirá para que tu madre se burle de ella.  
-Pues buena suerte. ¿Quieres cera para los oídos?, se burló Hebe.  
-Gracias, pero no gracias, repuso él con tono bromista.

-¿¡Cómo que no puede bajar conmigo!?, chilló.  
Hermes se encogió.  
-Así lo ha dispuesto nuestro padre. Dentro de cuatro meses, deberá bajar al Inframundo. No te preocupes, querida tía. Nada malo va a sucederle. Me dijo Hebe que Kore está triste porque no la has dejado bajar. No seas tan arpía.  
-Iré a hablar con Zeus, determinó, mientras se levantaba. Él volteó los ojos.  
-Está con Hera, la previno.-Así que si no quieres que se burlen de tí, deberías obedecer. Además, Kore también es su hija y Hades es tu hermano. No puedes hacer esto.  
-Está bien, está bien. ¿Cuatro meses, has dicho?  
-Sí. Cuatro lunas.  
-Pues si no queda más remedio... ¡Pero yo la acompañaré hasta la entrada del Inframundo!  
-Como quieras...mientras no bajes...

El mensajero se retiró, pensando en lo raro que era el carácter de aquella diosa caprichosa.  
-Se va a morir del coraje, algún día, susurró

Cuatro meses después

-Recuerda, pequeña, no hables demasiado y sé prudente.  
-Sí, madre.  
-Cuídate, cariño.  
-Sí, mamá.  
-No tard...  
-¡Está bien, ya es demasiado!, se impacientó Hermes.-Vas a ponerla nerviosa.  
Deméter hizo un mohín pero los dejó marcharse.  
La oscuridad los envolvió y se los tragó, dando paso al mundo inferior. La joven intentaba ver por dónde caminaba, pero estaba tan oscuro que no lo lograba.  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?, preguntó asustada, volviéndose para mirar hacia atrás.  
-Debió ser la sombra de algún muerto, no te preocupes, no pueden hacernos daño. Solo no te separes de mí, le recomendó él.  
Caminaron despacio por la orilla del río Aqueronte hasta toparse con el barquero. Éste esbozó una sonrisa llena de dientes.  
-Vaya, vaya, Hermes. ¿A qué hermosa jovencita traes esta vez?, dijo extendiendo la mano, como reclamando el dinero del viaje.  
-Cállate, Caronte, dijo solamente.-Y no pretendas que te pague nada. Ella es la hija del padre Zeus y la criadera Deméter que viene a conocer a mi querido tío. Más te vale que nos pases o te costará caro.  
La joven diosa le hizo una graciosa reverencia al barquero. Éste esbozó una leve sonrisa algo boba y los dejó subir. El viaje transcurrió sin más novedades, mientras la joven miraba alrededor. Se asomó a un costado de la barca y extendió la mano para tocar las aguas del río. Hermes le cogió la mano a tiempo.

-¡No la toques! El agua del Aqueronte es peligrosa. De todos los ríos del Inframundo, en realidad.  
-No sabía que el Inframundo era tan lúgubre, susurró Kore por lo bajo.-No se parece en nada al mundo exterior.  
-Sí, no es un lugar agradable. Pero no te preocupes, nos iremos pronto.

La barca tocó suavemente la orilla opuesta. Inmediatamente, se recortó contra las sombras la silueta del perro tricéfalo de Hades. Avanzó lentamente, entre gruñidos y bajó las cabezas olfateándolos. Soltó un amenazador ladrido al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban vivos. El Argifontes extendió el caduceo y golpeó con él el hocico del perro. Éste gimoteó.  
-Quítate, Cerbero. Vamos, quítate,  
-No es necesario que hagas esto, Hermes, se oyó una voz suave. Yo la llevaré hasta el señor Hades. El hijo de Nyx que personificaba al Sueño se adelantó.  
-¡Hypnos!, se sorprendió éste.-Quisiera hacerte caso, pero del otro lado me espera Deméter. Como salga sin ella me matará.  
-Sabes bien que hasta aquí se te está permitido entrar, pues tu trabajo es solamente conducir las almas hasta el Aqueronte. Aunque sea una orden del gran Zeus, no puedo dejarte pasar.  
-Está bien. Si insistes, la esperaré aquí. De aquí no paso, querido Hypnos, prometió, volviéndose a Kore.-Ve con él. Cuando regreses te esperaré aquí.  
-¿Estarás bien?, preguntó ésta, preocupada.  
-Estaré bien. Vete tranquila. No tienes nada que temer.  
-Venga conmigo, señorita, le indicó Hypnos.-No hagamos esperar más al señor Hades.  
Ella se apresuró al lado de Hypnos, dejando atrás al mensajero de los dioses.

-Bien...ni mi padre ni mi tía se tienen que dar cuenta de esto, se encogió de hombros, mientras se sentaba en una piedra a esperar que volviera la doncella.

Mientras tanto, los otros dos habían llegado a la altura del Campo de Asfódelos. La joven lanzó un grito de alegría y se le iluminó el rostro mientras echaba a correr entre las flores. Se agachó, para deleitarse con su aroma.

-¿Puedo arrancar algunas?, le preguntó a Hypnos. Éste asintió imperceptiblemente y se detuvo a esperar que la joven terminara su improvisada recolección. Algunos minutos después, la joven se incorporó, con un gran ramo de asfódelos en los brazos. El hijo de Nyx tragó saliva. No había figurado que arrancara tantas.

-¿Quién es esta joven, Hypnos?, se oyó una voz suave y femenina, proveniente de algún lugar. A continuación, hizo su aparición una dama de largo cabello negro, y rostro maternal.  
-Mi señora Mnemosine, inclinó la cabeza con deferencia.-Ella es la hija que Deméter tuvo del Crónida, le hizo una seña a Kore. Ésta se adelantó sujetando el ramo con fuerza.-Ella es Mnemosine, la madre de las nueve musas.  
La joven se sonrojó, tímida y se inclinó.  
-Así que ella es Kore. Mis hijas me han hablado de tí. Suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntas, ¿verdad?  
La otra diosa batió las pestañas, en un mudo asentimiento.  
-Es hermosa. Y me sorprende que no se vea opacada por las sombras del Inframundo. Al contrario, parece traer luz a éste lugar desolado. Eres una chica muy especial, sonrió, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño.  
-Vámonos. Nos están esperando, la apresuró Hypnos.  
Kore se despidió con una muda reverencia y caminó tras Hypnos, sujetando las flores con fuerza.  
El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio que le servía de morada al hijo mayor de Cronos y Rea. Ahí los esperaba Tanathos. Éste se escandalizó al ver el gigantesco ramo de asfódelos.  
-¿Por qué la dejaste arrancar tantos?, regañó a su hermano, apenas moviendo los labios.  
-¡No sabía que arrancaría tantos!, se defendió Hypnos, de la misma forma.-Estaba algo desanimada, así que creí que recoger algunas flores la animaría.  
-Desde aquí irás con mi hermano Tanathos, le dijo a la muchacha, señalando a su hermano con la cabeza. Éste experimentó algo muy extraño cuando se sintió observado por aquellas grandes turmalinas. Le hizo una seña y la dejó ir adelante, mientras le hacía una seña significativa a su hermano con la mirada. Éste lo ignoró.

-El señor Hades es algo frío y severo, así que no te alarmes si te trata con poco interés o frialdad. Éste lugar tiene muy pocas cosas interesantes como podrás haber notado, así que no suele mostrar mucho interés por nada.

-La joven asintió, algo intimidada. El gemelo tocó la puerta con energía.- ¿Señor Hades? Su sobrina está aquí.  
-Adelante, se oyó una voz grave y carente de emoción alguna.

-Ven, le indicó haciéndole una seña, mientras abría la puerta. La joven se puso en movimiento, apretando fuertemente el ramo de flores contra el pecho. Tanathos dudó en quitárselas y dárselas luego, pero lo descartó al ver que la joven se aferraba a aquel ramo, como a un talismán. La guió por el largo salón, iluminado de manera sombría hasta llegar a unos pocos metros del trono de ébano sobre el que reposaba el dios. Éste desvió su atención hacia la joven. Ésta lo miraba sin tapujos, lo cual lo sorprendió provocando que arqueara una ceja.  
Tanathos no supo cómo reaccionar al ver aquel gesto de súbito interés en su señor. Optó por desaparecer  
-Yo...yo me retiro. Estaré en la puerta sí me necesitan, se excusó, mientras retrocedía con lentitud. Cuando salió del campo de visión de ambos dioses apresuró el paso y salió casi a la carrera.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la estancia tras el portazo.

Tío y sobrina se observaron por espacio de tiempo que se alargaba más y más. Él sentía una especie de incomodidad en el pecho que se extendía hasta la garganta. Sin embargo, su rostro no traicionó aquella súbita demostración de sentimientos y se mantuvo frío. Cuando tomó la palabra, su voz salió grave y fría como siempre.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, sobrina?

-Me llamo Kore, dijo, observando con curiosidad el rostro severo del dios. Nunca había visto un rostro tan frío, similar al mármol sin expresión alguna.

-Me sorprende que te dejaran venir sola. Creí que mi hermana bajaría contigo, o al menos Hermes.

-Hermes me trajo, pero se quedó con el perro. Y mi madre nos espera afuera, dijo ella, tratando de memorizar cada aspecto del que tenía delante. La incomodidad de él iba en aumento. Apretó los brazos del trono en un intento de tranquilizarse. La atmósfera de vida que emanaba de la joven le intrigaba más que otra cosa. No podía distinguir bien los rasgos de la joven que tenía delante por las sombras que la rodeaban, pero aquellos ojos castaños mostraban una luz que pocas veces se encontraba en el Inframundo.

-Veo que te has aprovisionado bastante, susurró con más dureza, refiriéndose a los asfódelos.

-Sí, repitió ella sin amedrentarse por la actitud cortante de Hades,-me encantan las flores y me gustó mucho encontrar un campo de ellas en éste lugar, extendió la mano y le ofreció un asfódelo con una gran sonrisa.

Por compromiso, él se inclinó para recibirla. Cuando sus dedos tocaron los de la diosa sintió un súbito calor acompañado de una descarga eléctrica.

Kore sintió lo mismo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro ruborizado del emperador del Inframundo. Los ojos seguían siendo fríos, sin embargo un ligerísimo tono rosa cubría sus mejillas. El rostro de ella presentaba un tono rojo más subido y los ojos le brillaban.

Hades se echó hacia atrás de súbito, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente dentro del pecho. La flor cayó al suelo. La tensión subió como una horrible niebla.

-¡Tanathos!, exclamó con voz algo estridente. Se oyó un portazo, y éste apareció caminando apresuradamente. Se inclinó torpemente.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Acompaña a mi sobrina al exterior por favor. Extiéndeles a mis hermanos mis felicitaciones por haber tenido una hija tan hermosa. Estoy complacido de que Deméter haya dejado que bajara hasta aquí. Agradécele por eso.

-Como ordene, señor, comentó éste, con tono obediente, mientras se volvía hacia la joven.-Señorita Kore, si gusta seguirme….

-Adiós, se despidió ella, algo sorprendida por la brevedad del encuentro.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, querida sobrina, repuso, recuperando su fría tranquilidad.

Observó cómo la joven se iba, con una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y alivio. Suspiró profundamente, mientras se levantaba del trono y apartaba la cortina que había detrás, misma que ocultaba las dependencias interiores. Se detuvo a medio camino y volvió la cabeza. Su mirada de esmeraldas se fijó en el asfódelo que había quedado abandonado sobre el suelo. Dudó sobre si dejarlo ahí o no. Finalmente, su cuerpo decidió por él. Se acercó despacio y rejuntó la flor con cuidado. Caminó con rapidez hacia sus aposentos y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella. La respiración se alborotó en menos de un segundo y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. No comprendía la avasalladora mezcla de sentimientos que le producía el tan solo pensar en aquella joven diosa.

El repique de la puerta lo sobresaltó.

-¿Quién?, preguntó, con voz fría.

-Soy Hypnos, señor Hades.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Le sucede algo? Vine a decirle que habrá un consejo de dioses dentro de poco. El gran Zeus quiere discutir algunos asuntos. Se solicita su presencia.

-¿Dentro de cuánto?

-Unas cuantas semanas. Se le avisará luego de la fecha exacta.

-De acuerdo. Lárgate.

-Sí, señor.

Mientras, del lado opuesto, Tanathos acompañaba a Kore hasta la orilla del Aqueronte donde la esperaba Hermes. Éste levantó la cabeza con sorpresa al verlos aparecer.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?

-El señor Hades no está de humor, le explicó Tanathos.

-Siempre está de mal humor, comentó Hermes.-Necesita una esposa.

-¿No está casado?, se sorprendió ella.

-¿Quién crees tú que va a bajar hasta aquí a vivir con él?, refunfuñó Hermes.

-Yo lo haría.

-¿Lo dices en serio?, se sorprendió él.-Yo no bromearía con eso.

-Creo que su carácter severo es por eso. Solo necesita un poco de afecto.

-No seas ingenua, querida. Ése es ya su carácter.

Regresaron por donde habían venido.

Deméter casi asfixió a su hija al abrazarla.

-¡Ay! Madre déjame, se zafó del abrazo de la diosa de la agricultura.- ¿Puedo ir a recoger flores?

-Está bien, mi pequeña. Diles a Athena y a Ártemis que te acompañen.

-¿Puedes poner éstas en remojo?, expresó, plantándole a Hermes el ramo de asfódelos en la cara. Éste las recogió con torpeza.

-Parece que mi hermano no la trató tan mal como yo temía, expresó ella.

-Te preocupas por nada, querida tía.

Mientras la joven corría de camino hacia su campo de flores preferido. Pero esta vez no le avisó a sus hermanas, sino que decidió que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para asimilar la impresión que le había causado su adusto tío.

Empezó a recoger flores, distraída, hasta que se sintió observada. Se volvió con brusquedad y paseó la vista por los árboles y arbustos que rodeaban el campo, pero no fue capaz de percibir quién era el que la observaba. Volvió a su labor, mientras la persona que la observaba se volvía a hacer visible.

El dios observó a la joven recoger las flores, sintiendo cierta fascinación por lo bella que era. No había podido apreciarla bien en el Inframundo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era. No podía comprender por qué había abandonado el Inframundo solo para observar a aquella niña. Pero la cándida belleza que emanaba de la hija de Deméter, su desenvoltura y la ausencia de miedo por él, lo habían capturado, aunque él todavía no se daría cuenta de ello hasta mucho tiempo después.

Estaba tan absorto observándola que no se dio cuenta de que la joven había vuelto la cabeza disimuladamente hacia atrás y lo observaba a su vez desde donde se encontraba. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, halagada por haber atraído la atención del esquivo emperador del Inframundo.

Sonrío y siguió recogiendo flores, observándolo disimuladamente hasta que la llegada de Athena y Ártemis lo ahuyentó.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías regresado?, la regañó la gemela de Apolo.

-No se preocupen, estaba bien protegida, sonrió con franqueza, mientras miraba hacia los árboles que ahora no ocultaban a nadie.


	2. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wehee, ya volví, ahora con un capítulo ambientado en la era actual. Esto sigue la línea de lo que sucedió en el Inframundo tras el regreso de Hades después de lo sucedido en el capítulo 10 de "Mi Ángel Guardián" Es el primero de varios de los fragmentos que yo quería desarrollar, pero que no tuve la oportunidad antes.

_Era actual_

Pandora se inclinó graciosamente ante la diosa a la que Hades sostenía por la cintura.

-Sed bienvenida al Inframundo, mi señora, saludó con cortesía.

-Gracias, Pandora, repuso Perséfone con un tono juguetón en la voz.-Por fin pude regresar de nuevo a mi amado Inframundo.

-Ve a alistar las habitaciones para la noche, Pandora, ordenó Hades.-Todo tiene que estar perfecto. Y espero que tanto tú como Radamanthys hayan aprendido la lección.

La joven se inclinó servilmente.

-Sí, señor Hades. Le aseguro que esto no volverá a ocurrir, dijo, antes de inclinarse y marcharse apresuradamente hacia las dependencias interiores.

-Ven, mi amada reina. Es hora de que visites el que fue tu lugar preferido en el Inframundo desde siempre, la condujo con gracilidad hacia la parte de atrás del trono, a la entrada de la dimensión de los dioses, el Muro de los Lamentos.

-¿Esto es lo que hicieron los santos dorados en la última guerra santa?, se sorprendió, viendo el descomunal agujero que manchaba lo que antaño fue una muralla infranqueable.

-Así es. Sin embargo, no reviste de mucha gravedad. Ya lo he mandado a reconstruir y pronto se volverá a erguir tan infranqueable como siempre. Era normal que en una guerra hubiera daños. Athena es la que siempre sufre desperfectos en su Santuario...esta vez me tocó a mí sufrirlos, explicó él.-Por fortuna, nosotros los dioses no necesitamos de esto para llegar a los Campos Elíseos, la abrazó con más fuerza y encendió su cosmos, haciéndolos desaparecer de Giudecca.

Los pies de ambos hollaron con suavidad las flores de los Elíseos.

-Es más hermoso de lo que recordaba, se extasió ella, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Se desprendió de la mano de su esposo y comenzó a correr entre las flores. Hades la dejó hacer con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Así que por fin decidió reencarnar, comentó una voz suave detrás del dios del Inframundo.

-Hypnos, repuso éste con calma, desplazando la mirada para ver quién le hablaba.

Éste inclinó la cabeza con deferencia.

-Es un placer tenerlo aquí, señor Hades, repuso solamente.

-Así es, parece que mi esposa quiso reencarnar para vengarse de Athena por todos estos siglos de Guerras Santas. Por ahora logré convencerla de que no debe tomar represalia alguna en contra de su hermana. Solo espero que mis temores sean infundados.

-Ya verá como no, señor. Le diré a Tanathos que ustedes están aquí. Con su permiso, repuso, retirándose discretamente.

Hades se acercó a su esposa, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo, con el regazo cubierto de flores. Ella lo hizo sentarse y recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Extrañaba esto, extrañaba estos momentos. Los dos juntos...solos.

Él le acarició el rostro con ternura y le besó la frente.

-Ahora que he hecho las paces con Athena, nada volverá a separarnos jamás. Excepto, claro, el trato que hicimos con tu madre hace ya tantísimo tiempo.

-No es justo, se quejó ella.-He tratado de que me deje estar aquí permanentemente. ¡Yo soy la reina del Inframundo! Se supone que debo estar a tu lado y ayudarte a gobernarlo. Yo hubiera querido que este trato no fuera vitalicio, pero ella parece pensar otra cosa. Si ya sabe que me amas, ¿porqué insiste? Si ya sabe que yo iré a visitarla... Solo ha provocado que la odie a través de los siglos por no darme la libertad que merezco.

Él le sobó la espalda tratando de consolarla.

-No pienses ahora en Deméter. No es tiempo para eso. Ya idearemos alguna forma para convencerla de que debemos estar juntos y de que eso no la perjudica. Ahora no.

-Sí, tienes razón, admitió ella.-Ahora no es el momento.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, solo mirándose, reconociéndose. Hades sintió que las mejillas le ardían y sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede?, preguntó ella con curiosidad enderezándose más.

-No es nada. Es solo que creo que me he enamorado de tí otra vez.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Kore y depositó un beso en los labios de su marido.

-¿Recuerdas cuando apenas empezábamos nuestra relación? Tú solías vigilarme a escondidas.

-Sí, solía ir a verte para cuidarte. Me parecías lo más hermoso sobre la Tierra.

-Fue divertido escabullirme de la vigilancia de mi madre e ir abajo a los campos de flores. Recuerdo que una vez, Ártemis nos pescó y le dijo a mamá.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Eso solo sirvió para que Poseidón y Hera se burlaran de ella por dramática, lo cual hizo que se resintiera aún más, y te encerrara bajo estrecha vigilancia,-suspiró.-Mi hermana siempre ha sido la reina del drama.

Unos cuantos metros más allá, los gemelos los observaban sin atreverse a acercarse.

-Ve a decirles tú, lo apremió Tanathos.

-¿Yo? Tú eres el que arruina las cosas siempre. Ve tú.

-¿Y porqué yo? Ve tú.

-No, ve tú. Yo estoy ocupado, rebatió Hypnos y se piró.

Tanathos soltó un gruñido y se acercó a la pareja con cautela . Se aclaró la garganta, para anunciar su presencia.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Tanathos?, inquirió el señor del Inframundo.

-Las cosas que me pidió ya están listas, señor, comentó, haciéndole una reverencia a Perséfone. Esta se la devolvió con cortesía.

-De acuerdo, ven, apremió, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su consorte a levantarse. Tanathos los condujo hasta el mausoleo que en otros tiempos había cobijado el cuerpo de Hades. Camuflada en la pared oeste había una pequeña puerta adornada en bajo relieve con escenas del mítico rapto de Perséfone.

-No sé si es una suerte que esta puerta estuviera camuflada. Lo que pudo haber pasado en la última Guerra Santa aún me pone los pelos de punta, susurró, empujando la puerta. La habitación dio paso a otra más pequeña que contenía un pequeño altar que contenía una gaveta debajo. Hypnos se arrodilló y la abrió, desvelando el contenido. Se veían artefactos puramente femeninos, pero que sin duda eran de corte real.

-¿Estas cosas son mías?, preguntó ella.

-Así es. En algún punto entre Guerras Santas debieron trasladar estos artefactos aquí, para protegerlos de una eventual destrucción por parte de los santos de Athena. Ahora, por fin, pueden ocupar el lugar que les pertenece.

Las ninfas que estaban habitualmente en los Elíseos, entraron portando jarras y píxides que contenían, agua y diversos ungüentos, perfumes y joyas. Algunas sacaron las ropas y se encargaron de desdoblarlas con cuidado.

Los tres dioses salieron con cuidado y esperaron a que la diosa saliera, ya limpia, arreglada y mostrando todo su porte de reina. Los gemelos posaron una rodilla en tierra con respeto. Ella inclinó la cabeza con deferencia y se volvió hacia su marido, el cual la contemplaba con una chispa de arrobado orgullo en sus ojos fríos. Se adelantó y colocó sobre su cabeza la diadema de oro que simbolizaba su condición en el Inframundo. A continuación le ofreció a su esposa un báculo de negro metal, rematado por un rubí y adornado por dos serpientes que se enlazaban entre sí, identificando aquel bastón como un caduceo, el símbolo de las deidades que se mueven por todos los planos de la realidad.

-Recuerdo éste báculo, expresó ella. Fue uno de los muchos regalos que me hiciste anteriormente, bajó la cabeza avergonzada,-Y en cambio yo nunca te he obsequiado nada. Él le levantó la barbilla para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pero si tú me has regalado ya muchas cosas. Borraste la soledad de mis días, y me diste a conocer el amor. Tú fuiste la única persona que me miró sin miedo y sin tapujos cuando todos temían el solo mirarme. También me diste dos hermosas hijas. Lo que yo te he regalado no se compara con lo que tú me has dado a mí.

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa y atrajo su frente hacia ella para besarla.

-Y...¿recuerdas esto?, dijo él, mostrándole un pequeño pixis. Ella lo abrió y dentro de él encontró, como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo, el asfódelo que ella le había dado en aquel lejano día en la era mitológica.

-¿Todavía lo guardas?, sonrió ella.-¿Después de tanto tiempo?

-Después de tanto tiempo, afirmó él, con convicción

Los hijos de Nyx se habían retirado prudentemente para darles más privacidad.

-Creo que es prudente que te adelantes y le digas a Pandora que reúna a los espectros. Eso puede llevar algún tiempo. Mejor que cuando regresen al Inframundo ya todo esté listo para la presentación de nuestra reina.

-¿Tú crees? Están muy eficientes últimamente.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar, repuso Tanathos en voz baja.

-Tú lo que quieres es ir a ver a tu mujer, ¿verdad?, captó Hypnos.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Bah...Anda dile, total es su madre la que ha regresado. Ella debería de regresar también.

-Yo no he mencionado a Macaria, insistió Tanathos con testarudez.

-Como digas hermano, se burló. Echó una ojeada para ver por donde estaba la pareja, a los cuales localizó agarrados del brazo caminando por entre las flores. Suspiró y se teletransportó hasta Giudecca.

Miró hacia los lados, y al no ver a nadie se encaminó hacia las dependencias interiores.

-¡Pandora! ¿Dónde estás?, llamó autoritariamente,

Inmediatamente, se oyó el taconeo apresurado de la mujer precediéndola. Se sorprendió de ver al Sueño frente a sí.

-¡Señor Hypnos!, exclamó, tan sorprendida que se olvidó de hacer una reverencia.

-Llama a los tres jueces y ordénales que junten sus ejércitos aquí inmediatamente. Es asunto de suma importancia.

-Pero, ¡no creerá usted que aquí pueden estar los ciento ocho espectros!

-¡Obedece, mujer!, apremió él.

Ella dudó, pero al final se encaminó hacia el primer círculo del Inframundo, donde estaban los palacios de los jueces.

Cuando llegó a la Caína, encontró a Radamanthys apurando un vaso de whisky.

-Junta a tu ejército y llévalos a Giudecca. ¡Ahora!

El inglés se quedó mirándola.

-¿A todos mis hombres?, repitió.-¿Qué?

-¡No discutas, Radamanthys! Es una orden de Hypnos.

-Está bien, ya voy, manifestó, apurando los restos de whisky.

La misma situación se repitió en la Ptolomea, pero esta vez protagonizada por Lune.

-¡Lune!, reclamó el juez de Griffon.-¡Ve a formarte con los demás!, se volvió hacia Pandora,-¿Sabes el porqué de esa exigencia?

-Lo ignoro. Pero seguro que tiene que ver con su esposa.

-Entiendo. ¿Acaso están en Giudecca?

-No. Deben estar en los Elíseos a juzgar porque ha sido Hypnos el que ha ordenado esto.

-¿Alguien se tomará la molestia de ir a las cercanías del Tártaro a despertar a la señorita Melínoe?

Ella sintió un escalofrío correrle el espinazo de solo recordar a la sombría diosa de los fantasmas.

-Le diré a Aiacos que vaya. Puede ir con Caronte.

Él asintió y se apresuró a poner orden a sus tropas.

En la Antenora, ya las tropas de Garuda estaban ordenándose de manera caótica.

-¿Quién te ha dicho?, comentó ella.

-Zeros, repuso él.-Oyó cuando le dijiste a Radamanthys. Trató de decirle a Minos, pero lo echó sin contemplaciones. Resbaloso como su nombre lo indica, hizo una mueca.

Ella resopló con molestia.

-Cuando termines de organizarte tienes que hacer algo más.

-¿Qué es?, titubeó él.

-Pídele a Caronte que te acompañe. Debes ir por la señorita Melínoe.

-Pandora...sabes que odia que la despierten.

-Lo sé, pero creo que debería estar aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que no ve a sus padres juntos.

-De acuerdo. Pero si acabo maldito es culpa tuya, que conste. Tuya y de tus sentimentalismos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a Giudecca. Entró caminando a paso rápido para seguir supervisando el arreglo de la habitación para la noche. La habitación se encontraba ya limpia y acondicionada. Un pequeño tocador de madera oscura se hallaba en una esquina de la habitación, había sobre él un pequeño pixis y la esquina opuesta había un gran baúl que contenía prendas varias. La cama se adosaba grácilmente a la pared y estaba adornada con hermosos almohadones y un grueso cobertor con ricos bordados en oro. Sonrió satisfecha y se encaminó hacia la habitación de su señor. Las antorchas emanaban una luz tenue que le daba un aire misterioso a la habitación. Había asimismo un baúl que contenía las pertenencias de éste y un diván cerca de la ventana. La cama ostentaba un dosel que se doblaba grácilmente sobre el soporte y caía de manera romántica sobre la cama formando una especie de habitáculo. El grueso cobertor con decoraciones de plata, estaba abierto dejando a la vista las sábanas de seda y las suaves y esponjosas almohadas.

-Bien, parece que todo está en orden dijo, abriendo la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación que contenía el baño privado del dios Hades. Del otro lado de la habitación había una puerta que comunicaba con la habitación que sería ocupada por la hija d Deméter. Las esclavas ya estaban ocupadas limpiando el lugar.

Satisfecha, las dejó seguir con su trabajo y ella salió a arreglarse.

Mientras tanto, el juez de Garuda había llegado a las cercanías del Tártaro. Miró aprensivamente la gruta en la cual tenía su hogar la hija menor de los emperadores infernales.

-¡Ni se te ocurra irte!, le advirtió a Caronte-Que después tienes que llevarnos.

-Yo no iba a irme, se defendió éste.

-Como si no te conociera, resopló mientras se adentraba en el sombrío lugar.

-Brrrr, el ambiente aquí es de lo más siniestro, se quejó, acercándose a la cama de piedra sobre la cual descansaba la diosa de los fantasmas.-Las dos hermanas son extremos completamente opuestos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aiacos de Garuda?, se oyó una voz grave y sombría.

Éste dio un respingo y miró a la diosa. Ésta todavía no había abierto los ojos, pero a la mejor había percibido su energía.

-Eh…Vuestra madre ha regresado al Inframundo después de siglos de ausencia. La señorita Pandora espera que pudierais honrarnos con vuestra presencia.

Melínoe se enderezó con perezosa majestuosidad abriendo sus ojos castaños, heredados de su madre. La diosa poseía asimismo matas de rizos negros que le caían por la espalda.

-¿Esa insignificante humana todavía cree que puede darme órdenes?

Aiacos tragó en seco.

-La señorita Pandora solo pensó que os gustaría encontraros con vuestra madre después de todo este tiempo. Ella no…

-¡Vete!, lo cortó ella, volviendo a recostarse.-Si la orden no viene de mi padre o los dioses gemelos no te atrevas a regresar.

Él gruñó ininteligiblemente y se marchó por donde había venido. Subió a la barca y se sentó.

-¿Qué, no que tendría que subir con ambos?, se burló Caronte.

-¡CÁLLATE Y REMA!, rugió el juez de mal humor.

-Como diga, Su Majestad, se burló, mientras empezaba a remar río arriba.

Aiacos gruñó de mal humor. Cuando llegaron a Giudecca tomaron lugar entre los demás espectros.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Melinoe?, le preguntó Pandora.

-Se negó a venir a menos que la orden viniera de su padre o de los gemelos. Que se te debería quitar esa maña de querer pedirle cosas.

Ella suspiró.

-Le diré a Tanathos que la traiga.

Mientras tanto, en los Elíseos, ambos dioses aguardaban el momento de regresar al Inframundo.

-¿Lista para presentarte ante tus súbditos?

-Si estoy contigo, sé que nada me pasará, amor mío.

-¡Madre!, gritó alguien.

Ambos se volvieron a tiempo de ver a la reina de la Isla de los Bienaventurados correr hacia ellos. El peplo blanco le ondeaba al viento, junto con sus cabellos achocolatados. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción. Se refugió en los brazos de su madre, mientras su padre le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Mi querida Macaria, se regocijó ella.-Me alegro de volver a verte, le levantó el rostro para verle los ojos.-Verdaderamente, tienes los ojos de tu padre. El aludido sonrió.

-Melínoe heredó los brillantes ojos de tu madre, sonrió.

-¿Mi hermana sabe que has vuelto, madre?, preguntó ésta.

-Lo ignoro, pero enviaré a Tanathos por ella. Es posible que se niegue a obedecerle a Pandora, suspiró el dios.

-Mi hermana tiene un carácter del diablo, se quejó la esposa de Tanathos.

Juntos se teletransportaron hasta Giudecca. Oyeron el alboroto del ejército en la parte delantera.

-Parece que han sido eficientes esta vez y han optado por ordenarse ellos. Tanto mejor, así acabáremos esto rápido, dijo, mientras se adelantaba hasta el salón del Trono acompañado de su hija mayor. Perséfone se quedó unos pasos atrás.

Al ver aparecer al dios, los espectros guardaron silencio respetuosamente. La sombría diosa de los fantasmas se colocó al lado de sus padres sin decir ni media palabra.

Hades se adelantó para dirigirse hacia sus espectros. Cuando habló, su voz sonó suave, pero traía consigo una autoridad que doblegaba a los espectros y los hacía obedecer sin reservas.

-El día de hoy ha regresado al Inframundo una diosa a la cuál deberéis obedecer y jurarle lealtad como lo hacéis conmigo, pues ella y yo somos uno desde la era de la mitología. Ella es Perséfone, la hija de la criadera Deméter y el padre Zeus, hizo un ademán para indicarle a esta que se adelantara y ésta lo hizo con el porte regio de una reina.-Espero que no sea necesario decir que espero que su trato hacia ella sea como el que me profesáis a mí. Ella tendrá derecho a ordenaros lo que necesite y vosotros debereís obedecerla. Si no lo haceís, podeís esperar un castigo equivalente al que recibiríais si me desobedecieraís a mí. ¿Queda claro?

Los ciento ocho espectros se inclinaron respetuosamente ante la emperatriz del Inframundo y juraron respetarla y obedecerla como lo hacían con Hades.

Ambos dioses se inclinaron grácilmente ante sus súbditos y se encaminaron hasta las dependencias interiores.

-Espero que te guste tu habitación, querida, comentó éste.-Está comunicada con la mía, por si me necesitas.

-Gracias por las molestias, pero creo que no quiero dormir sola esta noche, comentó ésta con tono insinuante, reposando la cabeza en la espalda de él. Sonrió al sentir el imperceptible escalofrío que la recorrió.

-Entonces acompáñame. Se separó casi de manera brusca y cruzó el cuarto del baño hasta entrar en su propia habitación.

-Eh, ¿dónde cree que va, señor Hades?, dijo ella, reteniéndolo por el brazo.

-¿Porqué, señora? ¿Necesitais algo de mí?, comentó él, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Verá…es que me temo que no quiero sonar atrevida…pero esta noche hace demasiado frío para dormir sola.

-Hmmm, sonrió él, mientras cerraba la puerta y echaba la llave.-Creo que podríamos remediar eso.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el lecho. Se detuvo contra el mismo borde Ella le besó el cuello mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Él la besó con una pasión que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Las manos de ella reptaban por su cuerpo deshaciendo las ropas. La capa cayó al suelo deslizándose en ondas de satín. Él la miró con indiferencia.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?, murmuró con peligrosa suavidad, tratando de desabrocharle el peplo. Ella retrocedió, evitándolo.-¿Piensas negarle algo a tu señor?

-No señor. Pero me parece que es demasiado pronto, acotó mientras lo miraba con coquetería, mordiéndose el labio

-Yo decidiré si es demasiado pronto o no, demandó, juguetonamente, sintiendo el ansia corroer sus entrañas. Había esperado tanto por aquel momento…

-Pero, señor…¿No sería mejor si lo alargamos? Así vuestro deseo se verá mejor satisfecho, comentó ella jugando a la esclava con él.

-Puede que sí…pero yo he esperado demasiado para tenerte aquí. ¿Prefieres acaso que te fuerce?

Ella se río para sus adentros sabiendo bien que esa ansia que ella sentía por unirse amorosamente a él se replicaba también en Hades. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Se acercó juguetona a él mirándolo directamente a los ojos, buscando desconcentrarlo. El truco funcionó por dos segundos, hasta que él la agarró de súbito por la cintura, haciendo a un lado el peplo con violencia. Las manos treparon por los blancos muslos buscando lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo. Ella le agarró las muñecas y le sintió el pulso agitado en las venas. Apartó los brazos y le rodeó la cintura para tratar de deshacer el cinturón que sostenía la túnica en su sitio. De alguna manera, agradecía poder ver los brazos desnudos de su consorte de una blancura inusitada en un varón. Sintió los brazos temblar.

-Tranquilo, lo contuvo.-Hay tiempo de sobra.

Sus manos lograron desatar el cinturón, pero en lugar de dejarlo caer lo usó para atraerlo hacia ella. Sentía el deseo rugir en sus venas como si fuera fuego. La temperatura subía alarmantemente rápido. Juntaron los labios con ansias bebiéndose como si no hubiera un mañana. Los cuerpos de ambos iban tiñéndose de rosas progresivamente. Se separaron ya jadeantes, mirándose con deseo. Ella cogió la túnica y la deslizó hacia arriba progresivamente, dejando al descubierto aquella desnudez masculina y fuerte, que anhelaba ver desde hacía siglos.

-Deseaba tanto esto, murmuró casi sin voz, al contemplar por fin el cuerpo desnudo de su marido frente a ella. Extendió la mano y empezó acariciando el hombro con lentitud , casi con devoción, como el escultor que toca la escultura que está puliendo. Las manos recorrían con deliberada lentitud el torso, casi con miedo de que desapareciera, reconociendo las líneas que conocía tan bien, pero a la vez había olvidado como se sentían hace ya mucho tiempo.

Él gimió dejándose llevar por las arrasadoras sensaciones que aquellas pequeñas manos le comunicaban. Casi podía sentir el ansia en Perséfone, pese a que ella lo acariciaba y besaba con tranquilidad, sin prisas.

Ella lo jaló hacia la cama y se recostó en el centro de la misma sintiendo en su cuerpo que ya estaba más que lista para recibir lo que él tuviera que darle, de ceder a sus requerimientos. Hades se deslizó dentro de la cama con cuidado y se arrodilló colocándola entre sus piernas. Sus manos trazaron el contorno del cuerpo que tenía entre sus piernas con reverencia. Al llegar a los pechos le fue posible percibir los pezones erectos rozándose contra la tela.

-¿Ahora sí quieres que te vea?, preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

Ella solo asintió, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

-Esto había que hacerlo bien. Es como nuestra segunda primera vez.

Él deslizó la mano por los broches que sostenían el peplo desprendiéndolos con delicadeza. El solo roce de la tela corriendo con suavidad la hizo arquearse mientras sus labios se abrían en un sensual gemido. Hades deslizó el peplo con un fluido movimiento para deshacerse de estorbos.

Contempló casi con adoración a aquella mujer, sus curvas, sus formas, mismas que había extrañado y anhelado ver desde hace mucho. Desde su cabello de chocolate, hasta el brillo todavía inocente de sus ojos, la redondez de sus senos, la suavidad de su piel…

-Extrañé tanto tenerte así, amor mío, dijo solamente.

-Yo lo extrañé aún más. Y no tenerte a mi lado me dolía como no imaginas.

-Pero ahora podemos estar juntos. Por fin.

-Finalmente, musitó, besándola largamente.

Afrodita derramó su influencia sobre ambos, haciéndolos más susceptibles aún al amor y al deseo. Se abrazaron en amoroso concierto acariciándose con las manos y los labios. El dios corrió el dosel de la cama, en un intento de hacer aún más íntimo el ambiente. Los sonidos de la actividad amatoria fue lo único que recogieron aquellas paredes durante un largo tiempo, antes de que ambos, cansados y satisfechos, se abandonaran a los brazos de Morfeo, aún abrazados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según yo, no me iba a costar escribir esto. A estas alturas, ya debería saber que no es bueno dar nada por sentado.
> 
> Los conduje a los Elíseos, porque es lo más parecido a una pradera del mundo exterior que hay en el Hades. Quiero resaltar lo más posible la relación de Perséfone con las flores.
> 
> Macaria y Melinoe son dos deidades que en distintas tradiciones son consideradas como hijas de Hades y Perséfone. En el capítulo dedicado a ellas hablaré más detalladamente de eso. Ayer estaba escribiendo esto y me dije a mí misma "Melinoe is cheerless as fuck xDDD Her sister, by the other hand is like a sunbeam" (Melinoe es sombría como ella sola. Su hermana, por otro lado, es como un rayo de Sol") Quería hacerlas como opuestas, pero creo que se me fue la mano con la diosa de los fantasmas XDD El pobre Aiacos casi se hace encima(?)
> 
> Los espectros también de jurarle lealtad a Perséfone. Después de todo, es la esposa de Hades.
> 
> ¿Porqué "blancura inusitada en un varón"? En la Antigua Grecia, las mujeres se pasaban el día metidas en la casa (sobretodo las de clase alta) y por eso su piel se mantenía blanca como la leche. En caso de ser más morenas, se daba por sentado que eran mujeres bárbaras (es decir, extranjeras) o que llevaban algún tipo de trabajo, lo cual no era deseable. El hombre, en cambio, era de piel más oscura por salir a trabajar y esto se reflejaba en la escultura y la cerámica. Las estatuas masculinas eran pintadas en un color más oscuro y en las femeninas se mantenía el color del mármol. Una de las excepciones más notables fue la estatua de Zeus en Olimpia, por ser crisoelefantina. En la cerámica de figuras negras, las mujeres se mantenían en color blanco.
> 
> ¿Qué tal quedó el lime? (Aunque me da la impresión de que está a unos pasos de ser lemon :v ) Me daba cosa, porque nunca he trabajado con parejas heterosexuales. Esa fue la causa de que me atrasara con el capítulo, estuve retocando eso. Pero después de una charla con una amiga y de escuchar un rato a The Rasmus, logré salvar el escollo bastante bien. La canción en cuestión es "October & April" ft.Lena Katina. La pueden encontrar en mi Face, así como las imágenes de Macaria y Melinoe.
> 
> En el próximo volveremos a la era mitológica, a ver cómo siguió enamorándose ese par.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	3. Vigilancia Materna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de cambios. Pues vamos allá :v  
> Hablé con la profe y me dijo que eso de que probablemente los antiguos griegos fueran en su mayoría rubios y de ojos azules es mentira. ¿Por qué? Por los restos de pigmentos en las estatuas, que revelan que pintaban el cabello de colores más oscuros. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con cómo eran? Que cada cultura retrata a los dioses y héroes a su imagen y semejanza. Los romanos también solían tirar hacia colores de piel, cabello u ojos oscuros. Eso es una característica mediterránea. El cabello rubio y los ojos claros son más una característica nórdica, que mediterránea.  
> Eso solo me da más motivos para rehusarme a retratar a los dioses todos (O en su mayoría) rubios xDDD Me recomendó una página para referencias, y he de decir que es un paginón, pues trae no solo el nombre del personaje mitológico, sino su genealogía, los mitos en los que participa, su nombre en griego y latín, así como los autores clásicos que los mencionan y representaciones artísticas de todo tipo desde el periodo arcaico hasta el periodo helenístico. Wikipedia who (¿?)

_Era mitológica_

Deméter cruzaba el pasillo hecha una furia. Empujó la puerta con violencia, sobresaltando a Hera.

-Hermana, pero qué agradable sorpresa, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

-¿Dónde está Zeus?, siseó ésta.

-No lo sé. Lo más probable es que esté entretenido con alguien y esté violando nuestro matrimonio...de nuevo. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Ártemis me ha dicho algo que solo nos atañe a nosotros. Necesito hablar con él.

La astuta Hera se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se dispuso a comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Pero querida, dijo, con voz melosa,-si somos de la misma carne y sangre. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme lo que te atormenta?

-Te burlarás de mí, lo sé.

-¿Yo? ¿Burlarme de las penas de mi hermana? Me ofendes, Deméter.

Ésta la miró con desconfianza y suspiró.

-La virgen cazadora me ha revelado que mi hermano visita a mi hija a espaldas mías. Le habla con palabras melifluas, queriendo ser agradable a su persona y le trae regalos varios. La ha subyugado para hacerla pensar en el amor y pasiones similares.

-Parece que estuvieras hablando sobre Poseidón o Zeus. Esas tretas no son propias de Hades. Bueno, talvez lo sean pero, ¿qué importa? Si Hades corteja a tu hija es porque le interesa y ella podría convertirse en la reina del Inframundo. ¿Acaso no quieres que tu hija sea una reina?

-No comprendes. Los hombres son malvados y detestables y solo les interesa una cosa. No quiero eso para mi hija.

-Querida hermana, si solo le interesara eso, ya la habría tomado. No se molestaría en cortejarla.

-Kore es demasiado joven. Tú sabes lo que puede ser, sabes lo que hace Zeus, manchando tu autoridad como esposa, holgándose con otras.

-Tu increíble falta de tacto al recordarme las infidelidades de mi marido es desafortunada, Deméter, se molestó.-Anda, enciérrala si es lo que quieres, para que no la toque varón alguno. Te aseguro que eso no hará que Hades renuncie a ella, si es verdad que le atrae. Y te aseguro que mi esposo se pondrá de parte suya en esto.

-¿Es lo que la reina de los dioses me ordena hacer, o lo que mi hermana sugiere que haga?

-No sé, tú sabrás, repuso la del trono de oro con indiferencia.-Es tu hija, haz de ella lo que quieras.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito dando paso a una enfurecida Athena.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, oh virgen que lleva la égida? ¿En qué puedo serte útil?

-¿Te ha dicho la que se place en lanzar flechas, que ha estado siguiendo a la doncella Kore a sus espaldas por indicación de Deméter?, escupió.

-No, no dijo nada. Curiosamente, lo omitió, expresó Hera arrecostándose en el trono.-Conociendo tu aversión por las acciones reprochables es comprensible tu enojo, querida Athena.

-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz, Deméter? Es una persona, no pertenencia suya. Que ella siga el destino que le ha sido trazado.

La diosa de la agricultura enrojeció de rabia.

-¿Qué sabes tú, que desconoces el cuerpo de los hombres, en los que no suscitas más que terror, pese a tu belleza, por causa de tu carácter arisco? La aúrea Afrodita se olvida de tí y solo te recuerda Ares.

-¿Te olvidas acaso del ilustre Cojo, que intentó hacerla suya nada más nacer?, intervino Hera.-Querida hermana, no está bien que insultes a Palas. Ella solo trata de hacer ver su punto de vista. Ciertamente, deberías agradecer que tu hija despierta el interés del que quizás es el dios más esquivo del Olimpo.

-No me harán cambiar de opinión, se empeñó ella.-La obligaré a prestar juramento como lo hizo Hestia.

-Reitero mi intención de no intervenir. Pero no dudes de mis palabras. Así como el glorioso Crónida logró llegar hasta la encerrada Dánae sin forzar puerta, ni ventana alguna, así Hades hallaría la forma de llegar hasta Kore. Te lo advierto, no servirá de nada.

-Gracias por tu consejo, querida hermana. Lo tomaré en cuenta, se despidió. Levantó la cabeza con altanería y salió caminando con pasos fuertes. La puerta se cerró tras ella.

-Me parece que lucha una batalla perdida de antemano, comentó la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Hace meses que no se te pide a tí ni a Ártemis que la vigiléis por un simple motivo. Una vez terminado el encuentro con Kore, áquel que de muchos es soberano subió a hablar con el ilustre Zeus. Él es quién la ha vigilado estos días. Algo me dice que la hija de Leto se lo ha ocultado a Deméter lo más que pudo.

-El Destino ya ha sido dictado y me parece que es inevitable. Podrá separarlos, pero no para siempre. Acabará teniendo que aceptar los sentimientos de su hija.

-Deméter tiene que aprender a respetar a su hija. Si ella le corresponde a Hades sus motivos habrá de tener. Y no tiene porqué repetirse lo que ella pasó con el estruendoso Poseidón, repuso tranquilamente la soberana de los dioses.-Pero algo me dice que la chica no aceptará tan fácil lo que pretende pedirle.

Mientras las dos diosas así conversaban, Deméter regresó por donde había venido hasta bajar al campo de flores. Encontró a su hija en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, sentada en el suelo, como una flor marchita.

-Vamos hija, levántate. Ven conmigo, expresó, tomándole la mano. Ella se desasió de un tirón.

-¡No!, susurró en tono desafiante.

-¿Cómo has dicho?, se sorprendió Deméter.

-Que no voy.

La diosa de la agricultura apretó los labios. ¿Desde cuándo su hija la desobedecía?

-Kore...si no vienes...te obligaré a hacerlo.

-No quiero. Me separarás de él. No me dejarás verlo.

-A los hombres solo les interesa una cosa. Lo que sea que te haya dicho mi hermano habrá sido en orden de obtener esa sola cosa. Después se olvidará de tí.

-No...estás mintiendo, titubeó la diosa de la primavera, mientras la duda se instalaba en su corazón.-Él me dijo que me quería. La tía Hera me aseguró que quería algo más que solo eso. Que él no era como los demás dioses.

-Hera te miente. ¿Sabes acaso que tu padre le prometió serle fiel, y una vez casados le fue infiel a las primeras de cambio? Poseidón tampoco respeta mucho la fidelidad que le debe a la ojizarca Anfitrite, holgando en el lecho de otras mujeres cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Los hombres son así, mi pequeña flor, expresó con fingida ternura.

-Pero...él me prometió..., se dolió la joven diosa.

-No lo cumplirá, te lo aseguro. Innumerables mujeres han calentado su lecho y otras seguirán haciéndolo aunque se case contigo. Solo sufrirás y te volverás una arpía amargada como Hera. Ven mi pequeña, ven con tu madre.

Se la llevó sin que esta opusiera más resistencia, pero no se dio cuenta que su conversación había sido oída por alguien más.

El divino Argifontes sacudió la cabeza con molestia.

-Ha tenido que meterle mentiras para convencerla. Esto le costará caro, vaticinó, mientras se dirigía al Inframundo. Con su velocidad característica, pasó a Caronte y a Cerbero y antes de que los gemelos se dieran cuenta, tocaba la puerta del salón del trono.

-¡Hermes!, lo regañó el Sueño.- ¿Cuántas veces se te ha de repetir que no puedes estar aquí, desdichado?

-Estoy aquí por orden de mi tío, Hypnos. No ha sido por capricho.

-Pasa entonces, claudicó éste.

El mensajero entró en el amplio salón con velocidad. Sabiendo que lo que tenía que comunicar era urgente, no se amilanó ante la fría mirada del dios.

-¿Qué te trae aquí, querido sobrino?, inquirió, pasando por alto el hecho de que se encontraba ahí sabiendo que no debía estarlo.

-Es algo urgente, querido tío.

-Dímelo entonces. Sabes que no me gusta esperar cuando se trata de urgencias.

-No te agites en tu ánimo, oh inflexible Aidoneo, pero la criadera Deméter le ha mentido a Kore, la de delgados tobillos, para que deje tu compañía. Le ha dicho que sólo pretendes calentar tu lecho con ella y que si la desposas no respetarás tal vínculo.

Los ojos del emperador del Inframundo se endurecieron hasta parecer piedras afiladas, producto de la ira. Sus dedos se cerraron como garras en los brazos del trono, provocando que el ébano crujiese. Hermes retrocedió imperceptiblemente.

-Imagino que no es la única medida que ha tomado para ello, escupió entre dientes, sintiéndose humillado

-Le ha dicho a Ártemis que os vigilara, pero la hija de Leto ha guardado el secreto de esos encuentros hasta que le fue imposible. También le ha hablado a vuestra hermana de la intención de encerrarla o de hacerla jurar que mantendrá su castidad como lo hizo mi tía y como lo hizo mi hermana. Por eso creí conveniente avisarte, querido tío. No puedo asegurar el tiempo que tienes antes de que se efectúe el juramento.

El dios sentía que la ira le corroía las entrañas. ¿Cómo se atrevía Deméter a desairarlo de esa manera? ¿A él, su hermano mayor, el emperador del mundo inferior? Aunque sentía que se le nublaba la vista por efecto de la ira, no se dejó dominar por ella.

-Está bien, querido sobrino. He oído tus advertencias y actuaré en consecuencia. Me alejaré de mi sobrina hasta creerlo oportuno. Pero no renunciaré a ella. Tengo los instrumentos para llegar a ella y los pondré en práctica. Le enseñaré a Deméter a no tratarme como si fuera un dios de cuarta categoría, escupió, y cada palabra se le antojó a Hermes como un helado dardo de muerte.-Puedes retirarte.

El hijo de Maya se retiró prestamente, no queriendo incordiar más al malhumorado dios. Mientras tanto, el señor del Inframundo se recostó en su trono de mal humor. Un profundo gruñido se escapó de entre sus labios. Se levantó, haciendo la capa a un lado y se encaminó hacia los Campos Asfódelos. La hija de Gea que ahí habitaba percibió su presencia y acudió a su encuentro.

-¿Me necesitáis, señor?

-Sí, Mnemosine. Por medio de artimañas, mi hermana ha resuelto obligar a su hija a preservarse de los varones, pero ni ella ni yo deseamos eso. Sin embargo, nos ha prohibido vernos, por lo que no puedo yo desmentir lo que le ha dicho Deméter. Pero tus hijas sí pueden. Sobre todo la elocuente Calíope, la musa de la poesía épica. Por favor, pídeles que sean mis ojos.

La titánide asintió, y se prestó a obedecer la petición con premura. Pero antes habló con Leto, la de hermosas trenzas, para que sus hijos ayudaran también en dicha empresa. Después mandó a Calíope a hablar con Kore.

Mientras tanto, Kore lloraba, encerrada en su habitación. De repente oyó moverse la cerradura y levantó la cabeza.

-¿Quién es?, preguntó, secándose las lágrimas.

La voz de la hija mayor de Mnemósine le contestó con su voz característica.

-Pasa, pasa, oyó la voz de Deméter. A continuación, la musa hacía su aparición. Llevaba una caja pequeña en las manos.

-¿Cómo estás?, la saludó con voz afectuosa.

-Me siento como una tonta, se quejó Kore.

-Si crees en lo que te diga tu madre sobre los hombres, ciertamente puedes considerarte una tonta, expresó, recogiendo el vestido y sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, se extrañó la más joven.

-¿Te ha contado tu madre el problema que tuvo con Poseidón?

-Dice que todos los hombres son unos infieles, se quejó.

-La fidelidad es mucho más que solo compartir la cama con la misma persona, querida.-Tanto Zeus como Poseidón regresan a sus esposas invariablemente. ¿Por qué Hades debería ser diferente? Es más, ¿con quién cree tu madre que va a engañarte él ahí abajo? Dudo que sea con la venerable Leto, ni con mi madre, ¿con qué más quiere que lo haga? ¿Con una piedra?, bromeó con jocosidad.

-Mi madre dice que todos los hombres son iguales.

-¿Qué sabe ella? Mira, esto te lo digo porque lo sé. Hace mucho que áquel que es llamado el Zeus subterráneo quiere una esposa. Una esposa, ¿comprendes? No busca una mujer que lo haga visitar los placeres de Afrodita, solamente, busca una que lo ame y lo acompañe. Que borre la soledad que impera en el Inframundo y alegre un poco la monotonía que ahí existe. Pero ninguna diosa había llamado su atención hasta ahora. Tu madre quiere que no tengas contacto con los hombres porque teme que te pase lo que a ella. Pero te está alejando del que quizás es el único dios que no te tratará como un objeto.

-Entonces... ¿Lo que me dijo Hades es cierto?, titubeó, con esperanza.

-Con seguridad que lo es. Ten, toma, expresó, tendiéndole la caja.-Le dije a Deméter que era un regalo de mi madre, pero en realidad...

La joven tomó la caja con manos temblorosas y la abrió. Dentro había una diadema de oro finamente labrada y adornada con un intrincado diseño floral.

-Es hermosa, se maravilló, bordeando con los dedos el borde de las flores.

-Reconozco la mano de Hefestos en esto, comentó Calíope.-Seguro es en lo que ha estado trabajando éste último tiempo.

-Es bellísima. Pero...no puedo usarla.

-¿Por qué no?, se sorprendió la otra.

-Es de oro. El oro solo lo llevan los reyes.

-¡Pero claro, tonta! ¿Que no te das cuenta de lo que te está insinuando al enviarte una diadema dorada?

-Claro que sí, murmuró, sonrojándose adorablemente.-Pero tu madre siempre me envía joyas de plata o de bronce. Sería evidente que no la mandó ella.

-Es cierto, cayó en la cuenta.-Será mejor que la guardes. Pero no te preocupes. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, para que vuelvan a verse. Por ahora ten paciencia.

-¿Cómo me ha mandado esto? Se supone que él no puede verme ni saber de mí.

-Cuando tu madre los pescó en el jardín, luego de venir a quejarse con Hera, volvió por tí y te dijo aquellas mentiras. Pero no se fijó en que sus desafortunadas palabras fueron escuchadas. El divino Argifontes ha puesto sobre aviso a Hades. Le ha ordenado a mi madre que lo ayude. Nosotras seremos sus ojos y sus oídos. Estoy segura de que entre las nueve podremos idear algo. En cuanto a la diadema, se la había encargado a Hefestos hace meses.

-¿Entonces se las arreglarán para que podamos vernos?

-Claro, sonrió la musa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.-Sin ir más lejos, mañana hay un consejo olímpico. Tu madre no podrá evitar que acuda al Olimpo. Ya nos las arreglaremos para que puedan verse.

-¡Eso sería maravilloso!

-¿Sabes? Dice Erato que nunca ha visto una atracción tan extraña entre los inmortales.

-¿Tú crees que es extraña?

-¡Claro que sí! Talvez por que sois bastante opuestos.

-Suele decirme que lleno de vida al Inframundo.- ¿Es eso posible?

-No sé si sea posible. Pero talvez se refiera a que es menos monótono cuando estás ahí. Ese lugar es demasiado aburrido.

-Entiendo. Entonces esperaré a mañana. Al fin y al cabo, estoy encerrada aquí. No puedo ir a ningún lado.

-De acuerdo, querida. No te desanimes. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias por la visita, la despidió.

-Nos vemos, cariño.

_Al día siguiente..._

-Hypnos...quiero pedirte un favor.

-Dígame, señor Hades.

-Siempre después de cada consejo, mi hermana suele recostarse a descansar un poco. Quiero que la duermas tan profundamente que no pueda despertar por varias horas.

-¿Vais a aprovechar a ver si podéis ver a la joven Kore, no?

-Vale la pena intentarlo, contestó solamente. El gemelo se inclinó profundamente y se marchó a esperar el momento oportuno para actuar.

El dios se quedó unos momentos en el jardín, dejando que el viento frío revolviera su cabello y sus ropas con suavidad. Había tardado más que sus hermanos en encontrar el amor, pero ahora que lo había encontrado, no pensaba dejarlo escapar. Aunque tuviera que pasarle por encima a su propia hermana. Suspiró. Había descubierto que era capaz de sentir cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Su corazón, habitualmente de piedra, latía dulcemente cuando pensaba en la hija de Deméter, y en lo que la muchacha representaba. Las tardes pasadas en el campo de flores conversando de temas variados, lo habían hecho irse enamorando poco a poco de la joven diosa. Aquellos sentimientos que había querido negar el primer día ahora habían pasado a formar parte permanente de sus emociones. Decidió tomar una resolución que alejaría a Deméter de una vez por todas, pero para ello necesitaba la ayuda del padre de la muchacha.

En el consejo, el ambiente se tornó pesado. Era evidente que Deméter no quería estar en la misma habitación que Hades y le lanzaba miradas amenazantes a su hermano de vez en cuando. Éste la ignoraba, pese a que sabía que tendría que enfrentarla de todas maneras.

Los demás dioses trataban de ignorarlos, pero la actitud de ambos estaba poniendo nervioso a más de uno. El ambiente se volvió más y más desagradable conforme el congreso progresaba. Hermes empezó a tamborilear con los pies. Ártemis le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Auch!, se quejó, apenas moviendo los labios.

-¡Quédate quieto!

-¿Cómo quieres que me quede quieto con el ambiente tan cargado?, se excusó de vuelta.

-¡Haciéndolo nomás!

-¡Ya cállense!, los regañó Ares.

El tiempo transcurrió despacio entre estos y otros ocasionales exabruptos, pero cuando por fin se despejó la asamblea, el señor del Inframundo tomó a su hermano por el brazo. Éste volvió a verlo, con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Zeus? Es urgente.

-¿Es sobre mi hija, verdad?, adivinó.-Deméter me tiene mareado con exigencias absurdas sobre ella. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?, preguntó tranquilamente, mientras caminaban hacia el salón del trono, y los demás se retiraban a sus habitaciones.

-Deseo pedirte su mano, dijo, talvez con excesiva frialdad, tratando de no sonar ansioso.

El señor del Olimpo se detuvo con brusquedad y miró a su hermano con atención.

-¿Tanto la quieres?, preguntó.-Dímelo.

-Así es. Nunca me he sentido así respecto a ninguna otra diosa ni ninfa. Es más fácil conversar con ella. Y no me teme ni me trata con miramiento alguno. Nadie se ha atrevido a hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Pero ella la primera vez que me miró lo hizo de frente, sin tapujos. Por eso te pedí permiso para vigilarla yo. Y sabes que no me gusta salir del Inframundo a menudo.

-Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta. ¿Por qué el súbito deseo de casarte con ella?

-Es por Deméter. Si no hago esto, me temo que no se llegará a ningún lado. Y no quisiera que la única mujer que me ha interesado en mucho tiempo se me escape por los caprichos de mi hermana. ¿Sabes que le mintió para lograr encerrarla? Le dijo que yo jamás iba a quererla ni a respetarla, que lo único que me interesaba era que me calentara el lecho, su voz tembló un poco por la molestia que le producía recordarlo.

Los ojos de Zeus se iluminaron en un relámpago de súbita ira.

-¿QUÉ?, vociferó y su voz se asemejó a un poderoso trueno.- ¡¿Qué LE HA DICHO QUÉ?!

-Hermes la escuchó y creyó oportuno avisarme. Quiere que la obligues a jurar por su castidad.

-Esto no puede ser. ¿Por qué cree que sería tan terrible que su hija se casara contigo y llegara a ser emperatriz del Inframundo? Sería el máximo honor que pudiera concedérsele. Así como el Viejo del Mar se regocijó de que una de sus hijas fuera tomada como esposa por el estruendoso Poseidón, también Deméter debería de sentirse complacida de que le prestaras atención a su hija. Pero si lo que sucede es quiere pasarme por encima incluso a mí y dejarla encerrada para toda la vida como si fuera una flor sumamente delicada…

-Creo que muchos se quejan de eso. Está proyectando sus temores en Kore, y eso no le hará nada bien a la muchacha a la larga.

-Sí, ya Hera me ha hablado de ello. Y estoy de acuerdo. Deméter puede llevar esto demasiado lejos, expresó, mientras se sentaba en el áureo trono con pesadez.-Está bien, te concedo tu petición, querido hermano. Pero sé discreto ante todo. Que Deméter no se dé cuenta de nada. Llévatela al Inframundo cuando desees. Solo pongo como condición en que no lo hagas contra su voluntad.

-Descuida, jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera. No me interesa buscar solo mi beneficio, precisó, ya más tranquilo.

-Está bien. Te deseo suerte. ¿Tratarás de verla ahora?

-Por supuesto, asintió entrecerrando los ojos.-Si no quién sabe hasta cuándo podré verla.

-De seguro está con Anfitrite. Estarán hablando de las similitudes de sus situaciones, se rio Zeus.

-Ella siempre viene con Poseidón a los consejos, ¿no es así? Aunque no puede asistir a ellos.

-Le gusta cambiar de ambiente de vez en cuando. Y disfruta mucho en compañía de otras diosas jóvenes. Así que supongo que será una buena compañía para mi hija, repuso con tono jocoso, el señor del Olimpo.-Por cierto, ¿cómo planeas burlar a Deméter?

-Le dije a Hypnos que la durmiera. Tengo solo unas horas, así que quizás debiera de irme ahora.

-Aprovecha, entonces. Trata de pasar desapercibido, le aconsejó.

-Yo soy experto en ocultarme, lo sabes, contestó.-Te agradezco por tu beneplácito en este asunto.

-Descuida. Me parece loable tu pretensión. Es todo. Aunque talvez tengas que verla de forma furtiva.

-Los amores furtivos son los mejores, querido hermano. Tú más que nadie lo sabes. ¿O acaso no te veías con Hera a escondidas de nuestros padres?, sonrió mientras se iba.

Caminó con rapidez hacia la morada de su hermana. Por precaución, decidió asegurarse de que ésta estaba dormida. Una vez asegurado esto, se dirigió con premura hacia la habitación de la joven. Se topó con la ojizarca Anfitrite que venía de bajada. La ninfa, de largos y rizados cabellos blanco azulados, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Supuse que aprovecharías que Deméter se recostó a dormir, para venir a verla, querido cuñado, expresó, jovialmente palmeándole el hombro con jovialidad.

-Yo la dormí, querida, sonrió él.

-A ustedes les gusta estar persiguiendo a las doncellas. ¿Será de familia?, se río ella, mientras seguía su camino, dejándole la llave subrepticiamente en el hueco de la mano.

Él sonrió mientras abría la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a la joven sentada en el suelo jugueteando con una gran concha nacarada.

-Hola, querida sobrina, musitó, casi sin voz.

Ella levantó la vista para ver quién era el que le hablaba. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio de quién se trataba. Se estiró para cogerlo de la mano y ayudarlo a sentarse en el suelo. Una vez que él estuvo sentado, se recostó sobre su regazo, todavía jugueteando con la concha.

-¿No es peligroso que estés aquí? Si mi madre se entera, se armará una buena.

-No importa. Solo quería verte antes de regresar al Inframundo, expresó, quitándole el cabello de la frente con ternura.

-¿No puedes quedarte?, se dolió, haciendo pucheros.

-Podría. Pero tú misma has dicho que si Deméter se entera, será un problema.

-No importa. Yo quiero que te quedes.

-Descuida, mi pequeña violeta. Ya habrá tiempo para que estemos juntos. Ten paciencia. ¿Te dio Calíope la diadema?

-Sí, es hermosa. Muchas gracias, sonrió.

Se quedaron juntos largo rato, acariciándose el cabello mutuamente. De repente se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta. Hades se enderezó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, con todos los músculos tensos. Su rostro se endureció al ver a Hypnos y se relajó levemente.

-Lo siento, se disculpó el gemelo.-Solo quería avisarle que Deméter se despertará pronto. Es mejor que se apresure si no quiere que haya problemas.

Él suspiró y se levantó con desgana. Se volvió despacio hacia la joven y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Ella se le colgó del pecho.

-No te vayas, le rogó.

-Tranquila, hermosa. No será mucho tiempo, repuso, dándole un leve beso en la frente. Luego, y sin previo aviso, sus labios bajaron y se posaron sobre los de Kore en un beso tierno, pero apasionado y profundo, antes de desaparecer.

Ésta sonrió y se asomó a la ventana, mientras el viento revolvía su cabello, esperando el momento en el que volvieran a encontrarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deméter es una pequeña arpía. Pero que se le va a hacer. Así son algunas madres x_X
> 
> -"La del trono de oro" (gr. Χρυσόθρονος) Un epíteto de Hera.
> 
> \- "La que se complace en tirar/lanzar flechas" (gr. Iokheaira) Un epíteto de Ártemis
> 
> \- El nombre "Ares" además de designar a uno de los hijos de Zeus y Hera, era usado como un adjetivo y epíteto, durante la época clásica de Grecia. (s. V a.C) Así pues, se podía llamar a la virgen guerrera como Athena Areia. A eso se refiere Deméter.
> 
> \- Obviamente, las aventuras amorosas de Zeus con mortales tuvieron que haber sido mucho después de que éste tuviera a sus hijos inmortales. Pero como en la mitología no se suele dar importancia a la cronología en éste tipo de cosas, salvo en casos muy específicos, pues…dalay. A Dánae su padre la tenía encerrada en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas, a causa de una profecía que decía que un nieto suyo lo mataría. Zeus se transformó en lluvia dorada y la dejó embarazada. El fruto de esta unión fue el héroe Perseo.
> 
> \- "Aquel que de muchos es soberano" o "el que recibe a muchos" (gr. Πολυδεγμων) Epíteto del dios Hades.
> 
> \- Aidoneo (gr. Αιδωνευς) Epíteto dado a Hades en el himno homérico a Deméter. Se desconoce lo que significa.
> 
> -"Criadera Deméter" Así llama Hesiodo a la diosa, al relatar cómo dio a luz a Perséfone.
> 
> \- "Zeus subterráneo" Se llamaba así a Hades, por ser el gobernante del mundo de los muertos.
> 
> \- Nereo, "el Viejo del Mar" (gr. Νηρευς, Γερων Ἁλιος) era uno de los antiguos dioses del mar de la mitología griega, un hijo de Pontos y Gea. Como muchas deidades marinas, era capaz de cambiar de forma a placer y tenía la capacidad de la adivinación. Fue padre (con Doris) de cincuenta ninfas acuáticas a las que se les llamó nereidas. Algunas de las más conocidas son Galatea, la ninfa que fue amada por Polifemo, Tethys, la madre de Aquiles, y Anfitrite, la esposa de Poseidón.
> 
> \- "Hades" significa "el Invisible" Posiblemente, el nombre aluda al casco de invisibilidad que le regalaron los cíclopes en la Titanomaquia y al hecho de que es casi imposible de verlo pues siempre está en sus dominios bajo la superficie. Me pareció lógico que pudiera escabullirse sin que nadie lo viera ni detectara.
> 
> \- "Amor clandestino" (lat. Furtivus Amoris) El furtivus amoris es uno de los motivos literarios que nos ha heredado la poesía elegíaca griega y latina. Significa que los amantes se ven a escondidas, ya sea de los padres de uno o ambos o del marido o prometido de ella. Zeus y Hera se veían a escondidas de Rea, según algunas versiones.
> 
> \- Anfitrite (gr. Αμφιτριτη) era una nereida hija de Nereo y Doris. Algunos autores, sin embargo, la consideran una océanide, descendiente por tanto, de los titanes Océano y Thetys. Cuando el dios la vio bailando en Naxos con sus hermanas se enamoró de ella y la quiso para él pero ella huyó y se refugió en los confines del mundo junto con Atlas.  
> Poseidón envió entonces numerosos criados en su búsqueda. Uno de ellos, Delfino, fue el que la encontró finalmente y le rogó que se convirtiese en la esposa de su amo. Ella cedió finalmente y como recompensa a su siervo, el de cabellera cerúlea lo convirtió en constelación (constelación Delphinus) Anfitrite tuvo con Poseidón a Tritón y a Rodas. Según Apolodoro, también a Bentesicime, y según Hesíodo, a Cymopoleia. Pese a que el dios solía serle infiel continuamente al igual que Zeus lo hacía con Hera, Anfitrite nunca tomó represalias contra las amantes o la descendencia ilegítima de su marido, puesto que él siempre regresaba con ella de una forma u otra. La única vez que se conoce que lo hizo fue en el caso de Escila a quién convirtió en un horrible monstruo. En mi vida me he visto en mayor predicamento para escoger el color de cabello de alguien XDDD Aunque me gustan los colores de cabello natural, me fui por un tono más irreal, porque no me gustaba como se veía de pelo negro o café. Así que la hice con un cabello blanco azulado. Quedó bonita, ahí la pueden ver, en mi Facebook. Dice una amiga que le evoca a la espuma del mar :3 Homero la llama "ojizarca" ("la de ojos azules") en la Odisea, y a veces recibe el epíteto de "gimiente" y, en consonancia con su marido, el de "estruendosa"
> 
> \- Ya van dos capítulos hablando de píxides y nada que explico que son XDDD Un pixis (en plural píxides) es una cajita pequeña de metal o mármol que las mujeres usaban para guardar joyas y variados. Lo de Pandora probablemente fue un pixis y no una caja, que es más grande, y por lógica no hubiera podido cargarla en las manos
> 
> Qué testamento. Con razón me he pasado toda la tarde en esto x_X
> 
> Perdonen el retraso, pero qué queda :v
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	4. Dolor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuarto capítulo de este fic. Volvemos a la era actual. Esta vez desarrollé el fragmento que quería de cuando Kanon va a hablar con Hades en el capítulo 20 de Mi Ángel Guardián.

_Era actual_

-¿Qué es ese alboroto allá afuera?, le preguntó Pandora a uno de los guardas.

-Nada, nada, señorita Pandora. Solo uno de los santos de Athena que ha venido a hablar con el señor Hades.

-¿Uno de los santos de Athena?, se sorprendió ella.- ¿Y qué quiere?

-No lo sé, señorita.

-¡Pues déjalo pasar! ¿Qué esperas?

Empezó a taconear, nerviosa, segura de que aquello tenía algo que ver con la cruzada que estaba librando la reina del Inframundo contra el Santuario.

A los pocos minutos regresó el guardia trayendo consigo al santo de Géminis. Ella se puso alerta, pues como varios espectros, se había dado cuenta del encaprichamiento de su señora con el tercer guardián.

-Saga, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, preguntó. Cuando lo tuvo más cerca, se dio cuenta del gesto desenfadado del gemelo, y de que su cabello era de un tono más oscuro que el que ella recordaba y estaba peinado en forma distinta. Asimismo, la expresión de los ojos del geminiano y su color también diferían levemente de los de su gemelo.-Lo siento, Kanon, rectificó.

-¿Cómo estás, Pandora?, la saludó él, con tono grave, pasando por alto la confusión de nombres.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y qué haces aquí con el cloth?, interrogó ella con curiosidad.

-Mi hermano está desaparecido. Me temo que tu señora ha llevado esto demasiado lejos, Pandora.

-¿Y por qué crees que tiene algo que ver la señora Perséfone?, preguntó.

-Ella misma me lo digo. Necesito que alguien le ponga un alto y ese alguien solo puede ser Hades.

-¿Insinúas que el señor Hades no sabe sobre la situación?

Él se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito.

-¿Qué acaso no saben lo mal que están las cosas? Ya no es solo Perséfone la que está metida en esto.

-¿Có...cómo dices?, se asombró ella.

-Lo que escuchaste. Anda, acompáñame a ver a tu señor, la apresuró, sabiendo que de otra manera no iba a dejarlo en paz.

-Entonces... ¿Saga está desaparecido?, preguntó con curiosidad.

Él soltó un gruñido audible.

-Sí...bueno, en realidad no. Está aquí en el Inframundo. En la Caína.

-¿Cómo? ¿En la Caína? ¿Radamanthys está metido en esto?, se escandalizó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Según tengo entendido, aunque le obedecen a Perséfone, su lealtad está exclusivamente con Hades. Por eso ella no se ha atrevido a meter a los jueces en esto.

-Regresó hace unos momentos, comentó ella.-Y se puso a gritarme pestes contra el Santuario.

-Claro, porque el plan que tenía no funcionó. Pero no se rendirá, de eso estoy seguro. Por eso necesito hablar con Hades. Solo él puede arreglar esto y sacar a mi hermano de aquí.

-Sabes...ella...titubeó Pandora, con los ojos bajos.

Él la miró de reojo.

-Ella está encaprichada con tu hermano. Hace unas horas oí que intentaron hundir a un muerto en el río Lete. Me pareció muy extraño, usualmente beben ellos solos del río. Pero quizás, ella intentó hacerle olvidar su vida anterior, para poderlo tener como amante sin interferencia alguna.

-Lo sé. La limnátide me lo dijo.

-¿Qué limnátide?, se extrañó ella.

-La que envió Perséfone al Santuario haciéndose pasar por mi hermano, escupió él, rechinando las muelas.

-¿Y dónde está ella?, preguntó Pandora.

-Muerta, contestó él, con tono lapidario.-La mató por delatarse.

-Entiendo. Pero...hay algo que no entiendo, comentó ella, empujando la puerta de Giudecca.-Las limnátides son ninfas acuáticas, ¿no? ¿Por qué Poseidón no intervino?

-Es parte del problema, comentó él con tono sombrío.

Pandora levantó la vista hacia el trono. Al verlo vacío, le dijo al santo que esperara y se adentró en las dependencias interiores, buscando a su amo. Lo encontró tendido en el lecho, profundamente dormido. Uno de los brazos se cruzaba sobre la cabeza y el otro descansaba sobre la cintura. El pecho subía y bajaba lentamente en compás con la respiración calmada por el sueño. Ella titubeó, sabedora de que el dios no había tenido muchas oportunidades para descansar últimamente. Se sobresaltó al verlo entreabrir los ojos. La mirada soñolienta del dios se posó en ella, a través de los párpados entreabiertos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pandora?, le preguntó con voz algo ronca.

-Lamento despertarlo, señor, se disculpó.-Pero Kanon está ahí afuera e insiste en hablar con usted de urgencia.

El dios abrió los ojos aún soñolientos.

-¿Kanon? Llévatelo a alguna de las tres prisiones y dile que espere ahí. Lo atenderé cuando despierte, dijo solamente, tendiéndose de costado.

-Tiene que ver con vuestra esposa, insinuó ella.

Él se levantó de mala gana y se encaminó bruscamente hacia el salón del trono. Se sentó con brusquedad y fijó su mirada malhumorada en el santo dorado. Éste, que sentía que lo que iba a hacer era cómo enfrentar a un león hambriento, tragó saliva al ver aquellas pupilas de jade cortante fijas en él. Se inclinó respetuosamente ante el dios.

-¿Cómo está, señor...?

-¡Ve al grano, Géminis!, ladró de mal humor, al tiempo que Pandora salía, con el tridente en la mano. Le masajeó la espalda al dios en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Él se zafó del contacto.

-Es sobre vuestra esposa, comentó, algo intimidado por el estado de ánimo mostrado por la deidad.-Ella...ha secuestrado a mi hermano Saga, y lo ha encerrado en la Caína ayudada por Esfinge y Arpía, sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda cuando vio como esos ojos pasaban de la molestia a la apatía en menos de un segundo.-ha contactado a una ninfa limnátide para que se hiciera pasar por él y la ha enviado al Santuario. Los escalofríos aumentaron cuando vio como el cosmos del dios se elevaba amenazadoramente, aunque el rostro de éste seguía completamente inexpresivo, cual estatua de mármol. "Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas", pensó con inquietud.

-¿Algo más que desees decirme?, se oyó aquella voz que de repente sonaba peligrosamente suave.

-Ella…ha buscado refuerzos en el Olimpo para lograr tumbar el Santuario. A Hera, y a Ares, entre otros, su corazón dio un salto nervioso al ver como el tridente de Pandora caía, partido en dos al suelo, partido sin duda, por el cosmos del dios. La mujer ahogó un gemido. El santo tomó aire y prosiguió.-El Androfontes se ha presentado en la Atlántida, y..., se calló sin atreverse a continuar, sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta, producido por el miedo.

El dios se echó levemente hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en los brazos del trono.

-¿Y qué más?, casi ronroneó por entre los dientes.

Kanon miró fijamente aquellos ojos sintiendo que toda la ira que hubiera sentido anteriormente era drenada y sustituida por un miedo primitivo y cerval. Aquel rostro se mantenía completamente inexpresivo, pero, sin embargo, podía percibir la ira que había detrás de aquella apatía aparente.

-Kanon...te exijo que me respondas. ¿Qué ha hecho Ares?

El santo dorado pudo salir por fin de áquel estado hipnótico en que lo tenía sometido el dios. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, provocando que los áureos cabellos se sacudieran y le azotaran la espalda.

-Eh..., tartamudeó.-Se presentó en la Atlántida y selló a Poseidón. Él...

-¡¿Que ha hecho QUÉ?! vociferó, irguiéndose en toda su estatura en el trono. Sus manos se hundieron en el ébano resquebrajándolo y haciéndolo polvo. Se levantó, presa de la ira y aferró al gemelo por el cuello del cloth. Kanon sintió un enésimo escalofrío correrle por el espinazo.

-¿Qué más han hecho, Kanon?, inquirió, con la respiración agitada.

-La señorita Athena fue a Cabo Sunión a tratar de hablar con él. No sé nada más. Solo creí conveniente avisaros que las artimañas de Perséfone ya están llegando demasiado lejos.

El dios lo soltó y se volvió a sentar en el destrozado trono, Ocultó el rostro entre los dedos, mirando al santo dorado de reojo.

-Largo de aquí, dijo solamente.

Kanon no esperó segundas razones, abrió un portal dimensional ahí mismo y se esfumó. Un pesado silencio, solo roto por la pesada respiración del dios, cayó sobre Giudecca. Pandora salió de su estado de inmovilidad y se le acercó por detrás, masajeándole los hombros con cuidado. Él se relajó levemente, bajo las fuertes caricias que buscaban tranquilizarlo.

Unos instantes después, un poderoso temblor sacudió el lugar hasta los cimientos. Hades reconoció el alma de su hermano proveniente de la Caína. El lugar se sacudió pavorosamente hasta que fue libre de la influencia de aquel de cabellera cerúlea.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?, se preocupó Pandora, mientras salía de detrás del trono, todavía temblando.

El emperador del Inframundo se levantó con rapidez del trono y empezó a caminar con decisión hacia la puerta.

-Señor Hades, ¿qué pasa?, repitió.- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

\- Pasa que mi mujer ha creído que puede tomarme del pelo sin consecuencias, repuso, ya más tranquilo.-Esto es demasiado, explicó, con un deje de resignación en la voz.-Quédate aquí, ordenó, mientras salía por la puerta.

Ella, que sabía bien que era mejor obedecerle cuando estaba así, se volvió hacia el trono destrozado. Se agachó y cogió algunos trozos de ébano, mientras los hacía encajar en los brazos del trono. Suspiró y se levantó, dispuesta a ordenar la inmediata reparación de aquel regio asiento. No fuera a ser aquello algún motivo más de disgusto para su señor.

Mientras tanto, el dios se encaminaba hacia la Caína hecho una furia. Ahora se explicaba la leve incomodidad que había sentido desde la mañana y que lo había obligado a buscar el sueño, para eludirse de ella. Ares había apelado al oscuro conjuro que le permitía a un dios sellar a otro de mayor jerarquía. Uno distinto al utilizado por Athena, cuyos efectos eran más benignos, y que no le permitía al afectado liberarse de la influencia del sello...porque era sellado con su propia energía.

-Esto no se lo perdonaré, murmuró por lo bajo, sabiendo que aquel conjuro tenía sus orígenes en los calderos de Hécate, la vieja diosa de la brujería, hija de Asteria, la hermana de Leto, la de hermosas trenzas, que habitaba en honda cueva en las cercanías del Tártaro. Solo las deidades que habitaban el Inframundo sabían sobre él.

Conforme se acercaba a la Caína, una firme resolución se iba instalando en su ánimo. Él debía de mantener el equilibrio, no solo del Inframundo, sino también del mundo. Y si para hacerlo, necesitaba separarse de ella...La sola idea le resultaba insoportable. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Al pasar por los otros templos, una sola mirada fue suficiente para que Minos y Aiacos lo siguieran. Cuando se acercó a la Caína, le fue posible percibir los cosmos de otros dioses. Al darse cuenta de que el cosmos de Perséfone estaba entre ellos, sintió como si una mano invisible lo agarrara por el cuello, asfixiándolo.

Al entrar, vio a Radamanthys jugueteando con un vaso de whisky con evidentes nervios. El juez se puso de pie ipso facto al verlos entrar.

-Señor, le juro que yo no sabía, le dijo.-Pharaoh y Valentine...

-¡Silencio, Radamanthys!, lo calló con sequedad. El inglés se calló ipso facto y optó por seguirlo, mientras el dios bajaba hacia las mazmorras, concentrándose. Inmediatamente, percibió el cosmos del santo dorado cautivo, lo cual lo enfureció todavía más, al darse cuenta que Kanon no le había mentido. Abrió la puerta con violencia. El muchacho tenía la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente y trozos de un ánfora rota a los pies.

-¿Cómo estás, Saga?, lo saludó. La ira en su mirada heló al joven cuando éste se dispuso a contestar y su espalda se agitó en un escalofrío

-Puedes agradecerle a tu hermano. Él me dijo dónde estabas y lo que cocía mi esposa a mis espaldas, escupió.

-¿Kanon?, preguntó el santo de Géminis, con genuina sorpresa.

-Sí quiere mi opinión señor Hades, no veo el problema, intervino Radamanthys.

Desafortunada interrupción.

-¡El problema es que yo soy el que manda aquí! ¡Y ME ESTÁ COGIENDO DE TONTO!, vociferó, furioso.- ¡TUVO QUE SELLAR A MI HERMANO Y VENIR UN MALDITO SANTO A DECIRME PARA QUE YO ME ENTERARA!

Saga se encogió ante la repentina explosión de ira.

-Aiacos, saca a Saga de aquí, dijo Minos, mientras el iracundo dios se desplazaba hacia un costado de la habitación, donde sabía que había varias urnas y ánforas. Empezó a revolver en las estanterías con brusquedad y empezaron a volar piezas de cerámica que se hicieron añicos contra el suelo.

-Me cree estúpido, ¿cómo se atreve?, voy a ensartarla…, murmuraba con los dientes apretados.

-Señor, tranquilícese, le aconsejó Radamanthys. Se tuvo que agachar para evadir un jarrón lanzado en su dirección.

-Señor, ¿qué es lo que busca, si puede saberse?, tentó Aiacos.

El primogénito de Cronos reapareció con el cabello desordenado y la respiración agitada. Sus manos se crispaban, como garras, en torno a un ánfora completamente negra.

-Señor, ¿qué es esto?, preguntó el griego, provocando que el dios desviara sus pupilas hacia él.

-Esto, Saga, es el ánfora que usaré para sellar a mi mujer.

-¡Señor Hades!, exclamaron los tres jueces, al unísono.

-¿No hablará en serio?, se preocupó el noruego.

El dios suspiró. Su voz y su mirada se entristecieron.

-No quisiera, Minos. Yo amo a Perséfone. Pero está llevando esto al extremo. Ha puesto al Olimpo unos contra otros. Si esto sigue así, acabará en una verdadera teomaquia. Ha obligado a mis subordinados a actuar a mis espaldas y hacer cosas indignas, pasando por encima de mí. Ha sellado a mi hermano. Suficiente humillación he tenido ya.

Ladeó la cabeza y una sola lágrima le corrió por la mejilla, único indicador de su dolor.

-Nunca había visto a un dios llorar, murmuró Saga.

-Aiacos lleva a Saga a la Antenora.-se dirigió al santo dorado,-te quedarás aquí mientras le digo a mi sobrina que estás bien. Querrá recogerte ella misma.

-Sí, señor.

-Minos, cuida esto, hasta el momento en el que te lo pida, dijo, mientras le tendía el ánfora. El juez hizo una reverencia y se marchó con el objeto en las manos.

-Radamanthys, reúne a todos los espectros y diles que les prohíbo terminantemente que le obedezcan a mi mujer. A partir de ahora, ella no tendrá voz ni voto en el inframundo. Le enseñaré a no jugar conmigo.

El juez se inclinó y se marchó.

-Señor, ¿qué hará usted mientras tanto?

-Debo ir a los Elíseos a hablar con los dioses gemelos, al Olimpo a traer a Athena y a Giudecca a tratar de hablar con mi mujer. Aunque creo que es una pérdida de tiempo esto último. Quizás deba ir a hablar con mi hija en vez de eso.

Al quedarse a solas, solo tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse. Estuvo unos minutos así, solo inspirando y expirando, hasta que recuperó su sangre fría. Solo entonces se marchó al Olimpo.

El panorama que encontró era bastante caótico. De seguro, lo que había hecho Ares había tenido sus consecuencias más allá de lo esperado. Tras encontrarse a Athena que iba de regreso hacia el Santuario y explicarle lo sucedido, se encaminó directo hacia los aposentos de su hermano. Una vez ahí, solo tocó la puerta, quizás con más rudeza de la necesaria.

-¡Adelante!, se oyó la voz de éste. Sin perder tiempo, empujó la puerta, encontrando a Zeus sentado cómodamente en un diván. Entre sus brazos descansaba aquella de los níveos brazos, en toda su regia desnudez. De seguro habían estado entregados a los goces de Afrodita hasta hace muy poco. Ella se volvió y siguió durmiendo entre suspiros entre los brazos de su marido.

-Querido hermano, dijo con cordialidad.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, dijo sin más premura.

-Dime. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

-Quiero que me concedas el permiso para sellar a Perséfone yo mismo, si se requiriera.

Zeus se enderezó.

-Hades… ¿te das cuenta que lo que me estás pidiendo?, preguntó, serio.

-Estoy perfectamente consciente de ello, afirmó.-Sé que puede parecer excesivo. Pero siento que si no lo hago yo, tendrá que ser Athena la que lo haga. Y es injusto que atraiga el odio de un dios más sobre ella. Además, me siento responsable por las maquinaciones de Perséfone. Ella es mi mujer. He debido estar más atento.

Zeus se pasó una mano por los cabellos rubios, en ademán meditativo. Al final, se deslizó con cuidado del desván, tratando de no despertar a Hera.

-¿Te sientes responsable, dices?, quiso asegurarse.

-Es mi mujer. Es suficiente.

-Temo que sea demasiado para ti. No quiero que nadie más sufra con esto.

El emperador del Inframundo suspiró profundamente y apartó la mirada.

-No vas a convencerme de no hacerlo. Y si no me das permiso, lo haré por mi cuenta, amenazó.

-Está bien, hermano. Hazlo, si con eso te sentirás mejor. Pero solo si es estrictamente necesario. No quiero dramas, comentó, volviéndose a recostar.-Suficiente tengo con el de hace un rato.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Si consideras bien que Athena te notifique lo que le pasó a Poseidón, porque tu propio hijo se atrevió a sellarlo…Y eso fue porque tu mujer se lo dijo.

-No le ha hecho gracia cuando le dije lo del santo de Géminis. Entiendo que esto debe ser desagradable para ella también.

-Ahora solo falta que mi hermano haga lo que quiera con mi hijo, cosa que se lo merece por andar jugando con fuego, resopló.- ¿Es que tengo que andar detrás de medio mundo?

-No te tortures, querido hermano, recomendó.

-Es fácil decirlo.

Un alboroto se escuchó afuera, mientras el lugar se sacudía de manera horrible. Hera se despertó sobresaltada. Pegó un gritito de pudor al ver a Hades y salió corriendo para ocultarse detrás del dosel de la cama. Éste se río para sus adentros.

-¡Padre!, se oyó la voz de Ares.- ¡Ven aquí!

-Ahora creerá que voy a salvarle el pellejo, comentó divertido, el hijo menor de Cronos.-Y lo que haré será jalarle las orejas.

-Deberías hacerlo, antes de que esto se ponga peor, aconsejó Hades.

-Si Poseidón no se las hace pagar, el asunto se tornará desagradable. Será mejor que lo deje hacer. Y tú ten cuidado con lo que vas a hacer, te lo digo, recomendó.

-Descuida. Pensaré bien lo que he de hacer, indicó mientras se retiraba. El caos que reinaba afuera le causó incomodidad, así que se retiró hacia los Campos Elíseos, para poner a los gemelos sobreaviso, dejando atrás el Olimpo por un buen tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^/^
> 
> Ay, cosito bello. Le duele lo que tiene que hacer, pero sabe que es su deber garantizar el equilibrio.
> 
> Hades es un dios uránico, como sus dos hermanos. El que tiene más marcado lo uránico es Zeus, por supuesto, pero Poseidón y Hades también tienen algunas características uránicas. Una de las características de este tipo de dioses es que son garantes de la ley (o el equilibrio), y por tanto, desempeñan el papel de juez, ya sea benefactor o castigador a aquel que cause un desbalance al equilibrio. Y (aunque Zeus ejerce de castigador un par de veces) ¿qué mejor ejemplo de esto que el Inframundo y como se dividen las almas al llegar a los Campos Asfódelos? O del Tártaro y los Elíseos. Por tanto, Aidoneo es un dios ctónico pero solamente por habitar el Inframundo, sus características son más uránicas que ctónicas, en realidad XDD
> 
> Hécate (gr. Ἑκατη) es la diosa de la magia, la brujería, la noche, la luna, los fantasmas y la nigromancia. Es la hija única de Asteria y Perses, lo que la hace prima de Apolo y Ártemis por parte materna. Ella ayudó a Deméter cuando buscaba a su hija perdida, guiándola en la noche por medio de antorchas. Cuando Perséfone se convirtió en la reina del Inframundo, Hécate se convirtió en su ministra y consejera en el Hades.
> 
> Las limnátides (o leúnades) son un tipo de náyade (ninfa de agua dulce) que tenían la capacidad de ver el corazón de otros seres y tenían la capacidad de transformación. Habitaban algunos ríos y lagos, y en su crueldad y odio hacia los hombres, se regocijaban usando sus poderes para engañarlos haciéndolos ver a sus seres más queridos y luego asesinándolos.
> 
> Hades se siente responsable de las acciones de Perséfone. Eso lo saqué de Los Tres Mosqueteros, donde cuando Lord Winter dice sentir responsabilidad de las acciones de la condesa de Winter por ser ésta su cuñada, Athos lo corrige al decir que es a él al que le corresponde más esa responsabilidad por ser su mujer y por eso siente que es su deber detenerla. (Sí, sí, ya estoy mezclando literatura moderna con esto XDD) Obviamente, Athos, después de tanto tiempo, ya no siente nada por Anna. Aquí es a la inversa, obviamente, a Hades le duele la idea de tener que hacerle daño a Perséfone, pero sabe que es su deber hacerlo.
> 
> ¿Qué tal Zeus y Hera bien juntitos y como Rea los trajo al mundo? :v Es que mostrarlos peleados es muy mainstream, para variar XDDD
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	5. Teatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya volví \\._./

Era mitológica

Tras dejar la morada de Deméter, Hades se dirigió a Lemnos, a la fragua de Hefestos. El dios herrero trabajaba todo el día ahí, acompañado de los cíclopes, hijos de Urano y Gea, despreciados por su padre, que los encerró dentro de su madre para que no vieran la luz, a causa de sus particularidades físicas. Liberados por Cronos cuando éste derrocó a Urano, fueron posteriormente encerrados por él en el Tártaro. Zeus los liberó al derrocar a Cronos, por lo que durante la Titanomaquia estuvieron en el bando del Cronión, y le fabricaron el rayo, el tridente para áquel que sacude la tierra, y el casco de invisibilidad para el que de muchos es soberano. Luego de eso, al nacer el desdichado Hefestos de la augusta Hera, trabajaron con él en su fragua, y lo ayudaron a crear obras singulares tales como la armadura que cubrió el cuerpo de Aquiles, tras serle arrebatada la suya, al morir el infeliz Patroclo.

A primera vista era imposible que aquellas manos toscas y deformes produjeran tales maravillas a base del metal, pero la realidad era otra. El dios trabajaba incansablemente para llevar a cabo los encargos que le hacían los demás dioses o lo que él necesitara para sí mismo. Ahora sus manos estaban ocupadas dándole forma a un hermoso par de pendientes, que luego habrían de adornar las suaves orejas de la áurea Cytherea. Levantó la vista de su labor, al percibir que alguien había entrado en su taller, y se inclinó cortésmente ante el gobernante del Inframundo. Dejó el cincel y el yunque a un lado y se secó la sudorosa frente.

-¿Qué quieres pedirme ahora, querido tío?, preguntó con su voz áspera, sintiendo curiosidad.

\- Deseo pedirte un anillo. Delicado, no muy ostentoso, que calce en el dedo de la diosa que deseo y la ligue a mí por toda la eternidad, pidió con voz suave.

-Entiendo, expresó el dios herrero con una sonrisa.-¿Ésta también la quieres en oro? Algo me dice que tendré que hacer las joyas nupciales de Kore muy pronto, ¿no es así?

-Sí tú quieres hacerlas, será un placer encargártelas, querido sobrino. Pero por ahora, solo te pido esto.

-Es un placer verte tan animado, dijo, mientras los golpes del yunque resonaban en la fragua.

-Hace mucho que buscaba a la diosa con la que deseara compartir mi vida. Ahora que la he encontrado, entiendo lo que dicen sobre el amor, expuso, mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas. Pero hay un obstáculo importante…

-Deméter, ¿no? Creo que Hermes le ha dicho a medio Olimpo acerca de eso. Encuentra muy divertido todo esto. Mi mujer está francamente molesta, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Afrodita?, se sorprendió.

-Ya sabes cómo es. Ahora se ha juntado con Erato, pero como Deméter tampoco es tonta, no las deja ver a Kore. Creo que son las únicas que tienen prohibido verla. Aparte de los hombres, claro. Y eso tiene a mi mujer de muy mal humor

Hades suspiró.

-Deméter está agotando mi paciencia. Temo que es demasiado lo que está haciendo.

-Pues más vale que no pierdas los estribos, querido tío. Solo dale por donde más le duele, aconsejó.-Quién lo diría, alguien más histérico que Hera para estas cosas, dijo, mientras apartaba los pendientes a un lado.

-Ya es demasiado. No sabes la frustración que me causa no poder verla, se lamentó, colocando la barbilla sobre la mano.

-Entiendo. En el Inframundo no hay muchas distracciones, ¿es eso?

-Ojalá las hubiera. Detesto no tener control sobre mis emociones.

-Creo que ella también está algo aburrida de estar encerrada. Si acaso la deja salir para que esté un rato en los campos de flores.  
-Sí, la he visto. Pero no he podido acercármele porque siempre está rodeada de un batallón de ninfas, que de seguro irán a darle la alarma a Deméter si hago algún movimiento, gruñó con hastío.  
-Yo solo entiendo que la está asfixiando. Pobre muchacha, comentó.  
-Si acaso pudiera...  
-No te preocupes. Deméter cometió un error y fue dejarla al cuidado de las musas. Aunque Erato tenga prohibido verla, las otras ocho bastan para ocurrencias. Algo se les ocurrirá. Incluso se las arregló para convencer a Apolo de que la trajera hasta aquí, para agradecerme por la diadema. Como logró acercarse al Flechador sin que su madre se diera cuenta lo ignoro el caso es que lo hizo. Es más..., añadió, mientras se separaba de la mesa y se acercaba a una repisa cojeando. Buscó algo entre los yunques, cinceles y pedazos de metal. Cuando lo encontró, se lo tendió a Hades.-...me dijo que te diera esto.

El hijo de Cronos cogió el sobre con curiosidad, y lo abrió. Dentro había una violeta, primorosamente estrechada entre el papel. Él sonrió, mientras sacaba la nota, para ver qué había escrito su amada en él. Una sola palabra, escrita con letra primorosa era todo.

Gracias

Él sintió algo muy cálido en el pecho, cerca de su corazón. Se levantó, mientras guardaba el sobre entre los pliegues de sus ropas.

-¿Entonces, no me quieres encargar nada más por ahora, querido tío?  
-No, no, está bien, por ahora. Cuando esté listo avísame, por favor.  
-Cuenta con eso, sonrió.-Apenas esté frío te lo haré llegar.  
-Gracias. Aprecio tu ayuda, Hefestos.

Éste se inclinó de forma graciosa debido a su cojera y volvió a lo suyo, mientras el señor del Inframundo se retiraba.

Una vez fuera, agradeció la ventisca que lo recibió, refrescándolo del asfixiante calor de la fragua del ilustre Cojo. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia el monte Helicón para hablar con el hijo de Leto. Éste se encontraba entre las musas, tocando la lira, mientras éstas danzaban. Su aguda visión fue capaz de distinguir al visitante desde lejos, por lo que apartó el instrumento. Las musas se retiraron rápidamente, en parte para darles privacidad, en parte por temor al dios Hades.

-Supongo que te puedes figurar el motivo de mi visita, sobrino.  
-Me lo figuro, querido tío, repuso áquel que dispara a lo lejos.-Esperaba tu visita.  
-¿Cómo logró aquella de delgados tobillos acercarse a tí, escapando del ojo materno?  
-Al parecer, fue una estratagema que planearon las hijas de Mnemósine. Melpómene se hizo pasar por ella mientras ella venía a pedirme que la acompañara a Lemnos.  
-¿Por qué a tí? ¿Por qué no a Hermes? Me intriga realmente.  
-Supongo que no te has enterado que Deméter tiene vigilado a Hermes. Desconfía demasiado de él. Cualquiera lo haría, Hermes es un pillo cuando quiere, pero no a éste grado. También tiene vigilada a Iris.

-¡¿Otra vez me dejarán sola?! oyeron que chillaba una de las diosas escondidas detrás de los árboles. Salió corriendo, con el cabello pelirrojo ondeando al viento, en un ademán patético. Apolo suspiró.

-Por no mencionar que no deja que Erato la vea, por miedo a que le inspire amor, lo que la obliga a separarse de sus hermanas cada vez que Kore las llama. Estas separaciones no le hacen bien ni a ella, ni a sus ocho hermanas.  
-Me dijo Hefestos que tampoco deja que Afrodita la vea, dijo en un susurro que denotaba molestia. Su ceño perfecto estaba deformado por una arruga.

-Así es, confirmó Febo.-No parece muy molesta por eso, pero conociendo lo vengativa que es Cipris, yo me preocuparía.  
\- Estoy sorprendido de que esté llevando esto tan lejos. ¿Tanto desea que ella se quede virgen, o es de mí de quién quiere apartarla?, preguntó, casi para sí mismo.

-Parece no querer que la toque ningún hombre. Mi hermana dice que las llamó a las diosas vírgenes hace poco, para tratar de convencerla de guardar castidad, pero ninguna colaboró mucho que digamos. Y se horrorizó con la idea de llegar a ser violada. Athena puede llegar a ser muy astuta cuando quiere, y pintó tan horrible el que aquella vez Hefestos tratara de violarla que la espantó. Ártemis le aseguró que si se dejaba cortejar, eso no le pasaría, y menos por tu persona. Así que no logró nada, en realidad.

Hades sonrió subrepticiamente.

-Ya veo. Por lo que parece, no se rendirá  
-No, a menos que haya votos matrimoniales de por medio. Ya sabes, una vez hecho eso, ella pasa a ser propiedad de su esposo, se encogió de hombros.-No me sorprendería que llegue a eso de mala manera por causa de Deméter.

-Es lo que quiero. Pero no así, musitó por lo bajo.- ¿Sabes quiénes la acompañan cuando salen?  
-Bastantes. Cuando no son las hijas de Mnemósine, son las de Temis, o las de Eurinome. Incluso las hijas de Aqueloo. O Palas. A veces, todas ellas. La va a asfixiar, reprobó.

Hades resopló con molestia. Un leve gruñido se dejó escuchar

-¡Cómo me frustra esto!, escupió.

-Se va a escapar, vaticinó Apolo.-Nadie soporta tanta estrechez. Si ya conoce el camino al Inframundo, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Trataré de tener paciencia, entonces. Aunque mucha no me queda ya.  
-A ella tampoco, le informó.-Regresa al Inframundo y relájate tío, aconsejó, conciliador.-De nada sirve que te estreses.  
-Es fácil decirlo, suspiró.-Pero más difícil de hacer. Creo que talvez deba tratar de dormir. No he dormido mucho.  
-Es una buena opción. No querrás que la próxima vez que veas a Kore, tu cara sea afeada por un lindo par de ojeras pronunciadas. El sueño te ayudará a clarificar la mente y a relajarte, además.

-Gracias por la sugerencia, Apolo. Trataré de tomarla en cuenta.  
Éste inclinó la cabeza con gentileza, mientras sus manos volvían a tomar la lira y a sacar dulces notas del instrumento.

Mientras tanto, Kore se había quedado asomada al balcón, jugueteando con la concha que le había dado Anfitrite. De repente, vio posarse sobre el balaustrión a una paloma. El ave se quedó mirándola, y emitió un arrullo suave, que sonó sugerente y, sin saber por qué, la hizo recordar a su amado Hades. El ave siguió arrullando sugerentemente por un rato, y de repente, empezó a picotearle la mano

-¡Ay!, se quejó.- ¿Qué quieres?

El ave sujetó su vestido con el pico y le jaló la manga insistentemente. El sonido de una bandeja al estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo la hizo volverse mientras daba un respingo. En el umbral se encontró con la cara petrificada de Deméter que veía a la paloma como si fuera un ser diabólico.

-¡Mamá! Me asustaste… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Su madre la ignoró, sacó una piedra de no se sabía dónde y la lanzó contra el ave. Ésta soltó un gorjeo lastimero mientras alzaba el vuelo.

-¡Mamá!, protestó ella.- ¿Qué haces? La vas a lastimar…

-Esa paloma la envió Afrodita. ¿Acaso creerá que soy tonta? Cierra la puerta, vamos, ¡ciérrala!

-¿Afrodita? Pero…

-Quieren separarte de mí. Eso nunca lo permitiré, expresó con vehemencia.

-Ay, mamá…no insistas con eso, se quejó mientras se sentaba en la cama.- ¿Puedo salir a recoger flores?

-Está bien, le diré a las chicas que bajen contigo. Te espero al atardecer, mi niña, repuso, mientras se retiraba. La joven resopló hastiada, pensando en que iba a estar rodeada de mujeres otra vez, casi asfixiada.

-Es ridículo un séquito tan grande, se quejó.

Cuando llegó al campo se encontró con un verdadero batallón de doncellas esperándola, como de costumbre. Las nueve musas, las tres Cárites, las tres Horas, las tres Aqueloides, Palas y Febe. Estas dos últimas presentaban evidentes signos de disgusto, seguramente ya hartas de áquel sinsentido.

Cuando llevaba un buen tiempo recogiendo flores y tenía un voluminoso ramo depositado sobre la cesta, volvió a oír el arrullar de la misma paloma. El ave se había posado cerca del ramo y volvía a jalarle del vestido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, le preguntó, con curiosidad.

El ave le jaló los mechones del cabello y empezó a dar vueltas en torno a su cabeza. La imagen de Hades se volvió a presentar en su mente de repente y sin motivo aparente. De súbito, sintió un acuciante deseo de estar con él. Miró indecisa a las mujeres que la vigilaban. Todas estaban distraídas hablando o recogiendo flores. El ave le jalaba del vestido insistente, como incitándola escapar a los brazos del inflexible Aidoneo. Se levantó, aún vacilante, dudando.

Sus movimientos fueron percibidos por la diosa de los brillantes ojos. La aguda vista de la hija de Metis también fue capaz de distinguir al ave cerca de la joven diosa. Sin decir ni una sola palabra llamó la atención de Ártemis, y le señaló lo que estaba pasando. La hija de Leto empezó a reírse silenciosamente.

-¡Lo sabía!, se burló.-Como no la dejaba acercarse, Cipris se las ha ingeniado para usar otros medios para vengarse de Deméter por rechazar su influencia por tanto tiempo. Ahora seguro hará que ella vaya con Hades.

-¿La dejamos ir?, preguntó Athena.- ¿Y si algo le pasa?

-Yo la seguiré, para evitar que se lastime, resolvió la diosa cazadora.-No le daremos más motivos a Deméter para hacer berrinches. Se volvió, dispuesta a seguir a Kore, y se dio cuenta que la joven ya no estaba.

-Oh, demonios, se quejó, mientras cogía el arco y el carcaj y salía corriendo para no perderle el rastro a la hija de Deméter.

Mientras, la joven se encaminaba hacia la entrada del mundo inferior casi por instinto. A medio camino, se sintió vigilada y se detuvo.

-¿Quién está ahí?, chilló con voz estridente.

Ártemis se dejó ver, colgándose el arco de la espalda y levantando las manos, en ademán pacificador.

-Soy yo. Tranquila, solo te seguía para cuidar que estuvieras bien. No era mi intención detenerte ni delatarte con tu madre. Solo no quería que te hicieras daño.

-Está bien, dijo la otra, dudando.-Vamos.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con él ahí abajo?, preguntó la hija de Leto.-Así tu madre aprenderá.

-Creo que no estoy preparada. Con verlo con regularidad me bastaría, pero mi madre no me deja.

-¿Por qué no inventas algo? Que no lo quieres o así. Así tu madre no estaría tan recelosa.

-No puedo. Es que es un sentimiento tan bello que me es imposible ocultarlo.

-¿Estás insinuando que Deméter ya sabe que los dos se sienten atraídos mutuamente?, se asombró.

-Insiste en que él no me ama. Por eso quiere mantenerme alejada, para que no sufra por mi amor "no correspondido"

-Pero ella sabe que Hades también está enamorado. Al mantenerte encerrada, probablemente solo logre crisparle los nervios, lo cual no es bueno. Lo está retando. ¿Te das cuenta que siempre está cerca de ti cuando no estás encerrada?

El corazón de Kore dio un salto de emoción al pensar que había estado más cerca de él todo áquel tiempo.

-¿De verdad?, preguntó con ansiedad.

-Sí…Athena lo vio un par de veces. Supongo que se desanima por el batallón de mujeres y prefiere mantener distancia. Ya sabes que prefiere la soledad.

-Prefiere la soledad…reflexionó ella.

-Siempre ha sido así.

-Y si… ¿Y si finjo que él me lleva a la fuerza o algo así? Un rapto podría parecer una cortina perfecta, para que mi madre se distraiga.

-En realidad, es buena idea. Si la haces creer que él te obligó a quedarte en el Inframundo…aunque podría salirles el tiro por la culata. Y tendrías que dejar de verlo por un tiempo, para darle credibilidad al asunto, se río.

-Se lo diré. ¿Me esperas afuera?

-¿Y si te haces daño? Mejor voy contigo.

Llegaron poco más allá del río Aqueronte y se detuvieron al escuchar una voz que les resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¿Qué hace mi madre aquí?, se sorprendió Kore.

-Seguro tratar de que él renuncie a ti, susurró Febe.-Lo hará montar en cólera. Curioso de ella, que le teme tanto al Inframundo, baje para estas cosas.

-Deméter, vete, por favor, se oyó la voz del hijo de Cronos.-No tiene caso que intentes convencerme de ignorar mis sentimientos por tu hija.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que de verdad quieres de ella? Aquí entre nosotros.

-¿Quieres saberlo?, se oyó una voz que no sonaba nada contenta.-La amo. La quiero por esposa. Que tú no puedas entenderlo no lo cambia para nada. Y sé que ella me corresponde y tú lo sabes…de lo contrario no la tendrías encerrada.

-No la mereces, tú no puedes darle más que esto. No puedes darle más que este mundo de sombras y muerte. Por mucho que la ames. Y lo sabes.

-¡No!, susurró la hija de Leto, cogiéndola por el brazo.- ¡No cometas una locura!

-¿Pero has oído las crueldades que le dice?, protestó Kore.- ¡No puede decirle esas cosas!

Se oyó un silencio prolongado.

-¿Qué pasa?, se preocupó Kore.-¿Por qué no contesta?

-Creo que le dio donde más le duele, expresó Ártemis, asomando la cabeza para tratar de ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Deméter estaba de pie delante de su hermano con el rubio cabello alborotado y con cara de desaprobación. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y miraba hacia el frente sin amedrentarse.

Hades miraba a su hermana con una expresión completamente fría que helaba la sangre en las venas. Ártemis sintió un nudo en el estómago y se volvió a esconder detrás de la pared.

-¿Por qué ya no miras? ¿Qué pasa?

-Te dije que lo haría montar en cólera. Tiene una expresión que da miedo. ¿Por qué no regresamos?

-Si quieres regresa tú. Yo no…yo no puedo.

-Te vas a meter en problemas. Mejor regresa y vuelves luego.

-Ártemis, se oyó la voz de Hades, dejando a la diosa petrificada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se asomó tímidamente. La expresión del dios le dijo que era mejor no mentir.

-Yo…yo solo…Kore quería…

-¡¿Cómo!?, la interrumpió Deméter.- ¡¿Mi hija está aquí?! ¡Pero ustedes son un montón de incompetentes! De las otras no me extraña, pero Athena y tú…

-¡Nadie es incompetente!, se defendió Febe.- ¡Es solo que queremos verlos felices! ¡Es absurdo que pretendas separarlos cuando se aman tanto! ¡Si fuera como pretendes, que él no la amara! ¡Pero no es así!

-¡Jovencita! ¡No me hagas llamar a tu madre!

-¡Hágalo si se atreve! ¡Deje de ser tan arpía!

-¡Ártemis!

-¡BASTA!, vociferó Hades, mientras se masajeaba la sien.

Las dos mujeres dejaron de discutir para volver su atención al dios. Su expresión había mutado en una ira fría.

-Largo de aquí, susurró por entre los dientes.-Las dos. ¡Fuera de mis dominios!

-Querrás decir…

-Por favor, Deméter…Váyanse.

-¿Puedo al menos visitar a mi madre?, preguntó tímidamente la diosa de la caza.

-Está bien, ve, le concedió él.-Pero que sea una visita rápida.

La diosa asintió y se fue corriendo.

-Ahora tú…Fuera.

-¿Crees que te vas a salir con la tuya, Hades?

El eco de la bofetada reverberó en las paredes haciendo que Kore se encogiera. La diosa lo encaró, furiosa.

-¿¡Te atreves a golpearme!?

-Sí, me atrevo, respondió él con calma.-Ahora vete de aquí si no quieres que te castigue por atreverte a desafiarme. ¡Largo de aquí y si tengo que repetírtelo, te va a pesar!

La diosa gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

-Está bien, lo dejaremos así esta vez. Pero esto no ha terminado.

-¡LARGO!

Se dio la vuelta y se cruzó con su hija que estaba pegada a la pared, escuchando la batalla verbal entre ambos dioses sin atreverse a respirar. La agarró de la muñeca sin decir una palabra y la arrastró consigo.

-¡Ay! ¡Suéltame, madre!, se quejó, forcejeando.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Tú y yo vamos a hablar, jovencita! Y cuando hablemos, te va a pesar haber tratado de engañarme.

La más joven siguió tratando de zafarse del agarre. Cuando lo logró, la fuerza del impulso provocó que tropezara y perdiera el equilibrio. Un grito salió de su garganta, mientras extendía el brazo torpemente, tratando de frenar la caída. Cayó sobre el pecho de Hades, que se había adelantado rápidamente al verla forcejear con su madre.

-Gracias, le dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Kore!, se quejó Deméter.

-Por favor, mamá. Entiéndelo, suplicó ella.-No me obligues a elegir entre ambos porque no puedo.

-Pero…, protestó ella.

-Hermana, por favor, vete. No te lo pediré dos veces.

-Devuélveme a mi hija, Hades.

-No quiero quitártela, Deméter. Si tan solo lo entendieras…No quiero dañarla, ni usarla de ninguna forma. ¿No es acaso un mejor destino que el que les depara a aquellas en las que se interesan mis hermanos? ¿Mejor que el que sufriste tú?

-Yo no quiero eso para ella.

-¡Mamá! ¡No se trata de ti! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-¿No quieres qué para ella? No seas tan terca, por Zeus, se frustró él.

-No quiero que sufra. Y el amor muchas veces es sufrimiento.

\- Es normal que lo quieras así. Eres su madre. Pero no puedes…no puedes evitarle el sufrimiento, y lo sabes. Por favor, trata de comprender. Ya la estás haciendo sufrir

-Vamos, Kore, repitió ella, cogiendo a su hija por el brazo y separándola de Hades.

-¡Mamá!, protestó.

-Está bien, Deméter. Has dejado claro tu sentir. Tú ganas. Llévate a tu hija y déjame en paz, se resignó.-Has agotado mi paciencia. Solo lárgate.

La cara de dolorosa sorpresa de la hija de Zeus fue suficiente para acabar de aumentar la tensión del momento. Se dejó arrastrar por su madre, pero volvió la cabeza una última vez para ver a Hades, pensando que lo que había dicho éste no era cierto. La expresión de él, insondable como siempre, no la dejó percibir nada. Pero algo le decía que él estaba fingiendo para sacarse de encima a Deméter de una vez por todas.

Una vez que las dos diosas se hubieron ido, el dios se dio la vuelta. Cuando se subió a la barca para cruzar al Aqueronte, se encontró con Hypnos. El hijo de Nix se quedó viéndolo con cara de no creer lo que había pasado.

-Señor, ¿No lo habéis dicho en serio, verdad?

-No te corresponde saberlo, Hypnos, lo atajó con majestuosa frialdad levantando la cabeza en ademán regio.

-Pero…

-Cállate, lo cortó.-Ya te dije: No te corresponde saberlo.

El Sueño prefirió callarse para no provocar una hecatombe, pero en el fondo quedó con las dudas sobre el proceder del dios Hades. Se encogió de hombros mientras lo seguía. Ya el tiempo dictaría las acciones a tomar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hefestos (gr. Ἡφαιστος) es el dios del fuego y la metalurgia en la mitología griega. Es hijo de la diosa Hera que celosa de que Zeus hubiera dado a luz a Athena "por si solo" produjo a su vez a Hefestos sin intervención de varón alguno. El resultado fue un niño feo y deforme. Furiosa, lo arrojó del Olimpo. Fue recogido por Thetys y Eurinome, que lo criaron y le enseñaron el arte de la metalurgia. Cuando tuvo edad suficiente, se vengó de su madre encadenándola a un trono. La única condición que puso para liberar a Hera, fue casarse con Afrodita.
> 
> Homero nos cuenta que una vez se metió en una disputa entre Zeus y Hera argumentando a favor de su madre y el enfurecido Zeus lo cogió de una pierna y lo arrojó del Olimpo con tanta fuerza que la caída lo hizo quedar cojo. En otras versiones, quedó así al ser arrojado por su madre del Olimpo al nacer.
> 
> En algunas versiones, él ya estaba cuando Zeus requirió que le abrieran la cabeza para que Athena naciera. Al ver a la diosa, sintió deseo por ella y trató de violarla un día que ella buscaba un arma en su taller. Ella lo rechazó y el semen de él le cayó en la pierna. Al limpiárselo, cayó a la Tierra y la fecundó. De esta unión nacería Erictonio, a quién Athena tomó como hijo adoptivo por un tiempo y luego lo dejó al cuidado de tres mujeres. Éste sería el primer rey semi mítico de Atenas, que fue divinizado y en su honor se erigió uno de los templos de la Acropólis, el Erecteón.
> 
> En el pensamiento mítico se toma la deformidad del dios como consecuencia de lo que hizo su madre al creer que podría engendrar a un hijo por ella misma, ya que las mujeres no pueden lograr esto por sí solas. Hera pasó por alto también que Athena no nació sin intervención de una mujer. Le salió el tiro por la culata XDD Y tras de eso, lo arroja del Olimpo al pobre. De todas maneras, hay poquísimas versiones donde sí es hijo de Zeus, no solo de Hera.
> 
> Las Cárites (gr. Χαριτες) eran tres diosas hijas de Zeus y Eurinome. Presidían la gracia, la belleza y otros placeres de la vida. Eran Aglaia (gr. Αγλαια), Eufrosine (gr. Ευφροσυνη) y Talía (gr. Θαλια) No confundir a Talía con Thalía, la musa de la poesía bucólica. Solían formar parte del séquito de Hera o de Afrodita. A veces en lugar de Aglaia se encuentra Pasitea, la esposa de Hypnos.
> 
> Las Horas (gr. Ὡραι) eran tres diosas, hijas de Zeus y la titánide Temis. Presidían las estaciones y las divisiones pequeñas del tiempo. Eran llamadas Eunomia (gr. Ευνομια), Irene (gr. Ειρηνη) y Diké (gr. Δικη) No confundir a Diké con su hermana Astrea, una diosa de la justicia más antigua. Las Horas, al estar relacionadas a la agricultura, solían acompañar a Deméter. También se las veía en compañía de Zeus y de los Kriseoi, daimones del aire.
> 
> Las Aqueloides era el patronímico dado a las sirenas como hijas del río Aqueloo. Su madre no está definida. Unas veces son hijas de Clío, otras de Terpsícore y otras de Esterope o de Gea. Las mínimas las consideran hijas solamente de Aqueloo. Eran generalmente tres (Aunque su número varía) Ellas son Thelxiope (o Thelxinoe), Peixinoe y Aglaope.
> 
> La paloma era una de las aves consagradas a Afrodita por su fertilidad ("Son ratas con alas" dice mi profe de mitología XD ) Afro es vengativa y se irrita con facilidad si le niegan su influencia. Casos sobran. Así que se ha vengado de Deméter por prohibirle acercarse a Kore enviando a la paloma :v
> 
> ¿Qué rayos es un "balaustrión"? Es la palabra griega para "balaustrada" Puse la palabra griega a propósito, porque significa "Flor de granada"
> 
> Hades está tramando algo. ¿Qué será, qué será? Hasta el capítulo 7 lo sabremos XDDD En el próximo capítulo regresaremos a la era actual :3
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	6. Resignación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era actual. Éste fragmento corresponde al capítulo 21 de Mi Ángel Guardián

_Era actual_

-¡Radamanthys!, siseó Minos.- ¡Radamanthys!  
-Aquí estoy, se oyó la voz del juez inglés. El noruego se apresuró y encontró a su compañero sentado con una copa de whisky en la mano y la botella en la otra. Le arrancó la botella y la tiró al suelo con furia contenida.  
-¡Oye!, se quejó el inglés.- ¿Qué te hice?  
-¿Podrías dejar de tomar un minuto? Te vas morir de cirrosis.  
-¿Qué te hice, Minos?  
-¿Por qué no estás entrenando a tus hombres? Se nos dio esa orden...  
-Y el pajarraco te ordenó que vinieras a ver qué, no? Deja de lamerle las botas a Aiacos, Minos. O quizás le lames otra cosa...  
La vena que cruzaba la frente de Griffon palpitó con fuerza ante la insinuación.  
-Rada, ¿estás ebrio?, preguntó, acercándose con cautela.  
-No, no estoy ebrio, contestó, levantándose.-Pero es divertido ver tu reacción cuando te dicen que te revuelcas con Aiacos, se burló.  
-Radamanthys...  
-Sí, sí, ya voy, quejumbroso. Ve a aullarle a otro, Minos.  
-De acuerdo, me voy. Por cierto, si yo le hago el sesenta y nueve a Aiacos... ¿Qué tal tú y la señorita Pandora?  
Tuvo el placer de verlo enrojecer de rabia, antes de marcharse riendo ruidosamente, tomándose aquello como una venganza personal.  
-Eso le enseñará a no hacer bromas pesadas. Por lo menos por un tiempo, se consoló.  
Regresó a las explanadas de la Antenora.  
-¿Qué te pasa?, lo saludó Garuda.- ¿No me digas que está ebrio?  
-No...bueno, eso dice él. Pero como nunca suelta la botella de whisky, imposible saberlo. ¿Cómo está el señor Hades?  
-No muy bien. Aunque la señora Perséfone ha estado con él todo éste tiempo, parece que no ha conseguido dormir de todas formas. Parece como si temiera algo.  
-Claro. Sabe que es inminente que se alce un atentado contra el Santuario. Me temo que esto se está poniendo feo. Según Pandora, se le mete al lecho solo para distraerlo.  
-Mujeres. Siempre piensan mal de todo. El resentimiento es mutuo. Parece que la señora tampoco quiere a Pandora. La ve como una segunda Mynthe. La señorita Melínoe tampoco la tiene muy en gracia.  
-Pues esta vez creo que Pandora podría tener razón. Ella es la que lo ha cuidado durante todo este tiempo. Y en realidad, es a ella a la única que deja cuidarlo de cerca, casi como su escudera. En realidad, ella nos comanda a nosotros, así que...Confío más en lo que ella diga, se preocupó el juez de Griffon.  
El nepalí carraspeó, molesto.  
-Te confieso que me preocupa éste asunto. Puedo ver que ella ama al señor Hades. Pero también creo que se está dejando llevar demasiado por esta manía que parece tenerle al Santuario, por algo que ya no tiene importancia. Cree firmemente que el señor Hades estaría mejor sin Athena o algo similar. Lo peor que podría pasar es que Zeus se moleste si le pasa algo a su hija.  
-¿Se van a seguir dejando llevar por rumores como dos viejas de patio o se van a poner a entrenar?, los interrumpió el juez de Wyvern. Aiacos suspiró.  
-La situación es realmente precaria, Radamanthys. No se arreglará esto con una guerra. Es más, ¿Quieres que esto se vuelva una Guerra Santa? Si es así, moriremos todos, pues estaría contraviniendo a los términos que...  
-¡Cállate, Minos! No me interesa oír tus aullidos de perra.  
El juez de Griffon enrojeció de rabia.  
-Me aseguraste que no estaba ebrio, comentó Garuda, con desaprobacíón.-Se le nota a las tres leguas.  
-Yo no soy su niñera, se quejó.-Si se emborracha es problema suyo. Debí darme cuenta con el chiste homosexual que hizo.  
-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué tiene ganas de darle el culo a Kanon? Eso sería algo que diría Radamanthys, contestó astutamente el canceriano.  
-¡Cállate, Aiacos!, rugió el inglés, mientras el Griffon se carcajeaba.  
-¿Te quedaste con ganas hace días, no? No puedo culparte, es un espécimen muy apetecible. Lástima que prefiera a Venus y no a Marte, siguió mofándose.  
-¡Cállense, par de idiotas!, rugió Radamanthys.- ¡No me juntaría con Kanon ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la Tierra!  
-Entonces sé más serio y compórtate, pequeño Radamanthys. Eres el único que no ha entrenado hoy. Más te vale hacerlo o ya sabes las consecuencias de ello, le dijo Aiacos, ya sin reírse.  
-No tienes por qué decírmelo. Iré enseguida. Culpa a Minos por quebrar mi mejor botella de whisky.  
-Lo hice para que no murieras de una cirrosis, estúpido malagradecido, escupió el ariano.  
-Minos, de veras. Necesitas sexo, se burló el inglés mientras se piraba, dejando al noruego furioso.  
Aiacos se desentendió de la disputa entre sus dos compañeros. Le palmeó la espalda a su compañero mientras se metía en su templo.  
Minos gruñó, molesto. Le molestaba tener disputas por nimiedades. Se desquitó con Lune, poniéndolo a llenar un montón de papeles. El espectro de Balrog obedeció sin rechistar, probablemente dándose cuenta de que si rechistaba acabaría con el cuello partido en dos por la Cosmic Marionettion.  
En eso estaba cuando vio llegar a Pandora.  
-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Lune?, le preguntó ella.  
-Hago estos papeles para el señor Minos. Parece ser que tuvo una pelea con Radamanthys y Aiacos y está de mal humor. Consideré poco oportuno protestar, contestó.  
-Ah, Radamenso, comentó ella.-No creo que Aiacos haya empezado la disputa y a como es Radamanthys, algo le dijo que molestó a Minos, suspiró.-Como si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal...  
-Escuché que el señor Hades no está durmiendo bien, aventuró con cautela.  
-¡Claro que no está durmiendo! ¿Cómo va a dormir si está preocupado por lo que haga esa...esa...?, se le trabó la lengua del enojo.  
-No creo que sea bueno hacer juicios tan apresurados.  
-¿Juicios apresurados? ¿Pero es que no tienes ojos en la cara, Lune?  
-Sí, los tengo, comentó él, algo ofendido, por el tono usado por ella.-Pero no estoy tan cerca como para mirar qué es lo que pasa.  
-Pues te aseguro que yo sí, y no me gusta lo que veo. No es justo que estas cosas pasen cuando deberíamos estar en paz con otros dioses.  
-Pandora, ¿estás celosa de la señora Perséfone?, aventuró.  
La muchacha volteó de repente.  
-¿Qué?, repitió, con voz estridente.- ¡Lune! ¿Que no sabes que eso es hybris?  
-Yo lo decía porque pareces dejar ver que tú cuidarías mejor del señor Hades.  
-¡Es mi trabajo cuidar del señor Hades! Tengo que hacerlo bien, suavizó el tono.-Es solo que pienso que la señora debe ordenar sus prioridades.

-¿Has escuchado quejas de Pharaoh o Valentine porque los obligó a secuestrar a Saga de Géminis?  
-De Valentine no he oído nada. Pero Pharaoh...creo que fue el susto. Según me contó, estuvo a punto de ser enviado a otra dimensión.  
-¿No te dijo nada después de que lo liberaron?, se interesó Lune.  
-Se limitó a hacer un gesto hosco. Aunque ellos dos no han sido los únicos que han sufrido por ella. Minos también recibió su castigo cuando el asunto del Paladio. Eso ha hecho recelar a los tres jueces. Y como ahora ya no tiene autoridad aquí por culpa del señor Hades, está sacando la artillería pesada. Me confió la intención de enfrentarse en un combate uno contra uno con la diosa de la sabiduría. Eso terminaría con esto de una vez por todas, pero me temo que no es la solución correcta. Si Athena es sellada, podría significar una violación al pacto que se hizo. Y si Perséfone es sellada, el señor Hades sufrirá mucho. De todas formas acabará mal. Estoy preocupada.

-En efecto, el asunto está muy embrollado. Ojalá se hubiera quedado tranquila como le había dicho al señor Hades, comentó el noruego.  
-Me da rabia por eso. La adoración de él por ella no disminuye aún con todas las cosas que está haciendo. Pero ella, si bien no me atrevería a decir que no lo quiere, parece que le importa muy poco lo que él piense o haga. Y aún así se pasa celándome. Tengo miedo, Lune. No quisiera terminar como Mynthe.

-No te preocupes, la consoló él.-De seguro que no llega a eso.  
-¿Y si sí?, se preocupó ella.  
-Ya, tranquilízate, le sobó la espalda.-No te preocupes.

-Para tí es fácil decirlo.

-¡Señor Lune, señor Lune!, oyeron a un esqueleto, que entraba en la habitación de forma ruidosa.  
-¡Silencio!, restalló éste.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-Hay un joven a las orillas del Aqueronte. Ha domado a Cerbero a punta de lira y ha exigido ver al señor Hades.

-¿Orfeo, exigir?, se asombró ella.  
-No es el santo de Lira, señora.  
-¿Entonces, si no es Orfeo...? ¿Estás seguro que era una lira y no una flauta?, preguntó el espectro de Balrog.  
-Sí, señor. Tocaba el instrumento como solo los dioses saben hacerlo.  
-Cómo solo los dioses..., musitó ella, palideciendo.  
-¿Ahora qué te pasa, Pandora?  
-Lune... ¿cuál de los inmortales dioses es famoso por tocar la lira?  
-Pues..., ¡Eh, tú!, le gritó al esqueleto, tan de repente que éste dio un respingo.- ¡ve a traer al visitante! ¡Vamos, apresúrate!

Éste ejecutó la orden de inmediato.

-¿Qué querrá el hijo de Leto?, preguntó ella.  
-Es aliado de Athena, no puede ser nada malo. Pero es significativo que esté aquí. Es posible que tenga que ver con lo que sucedió hace un rato con Poseidón, interrumpió el juez de Griffon, entrando de repente en la estancia.-Increíble que no sean capaces de percibir el aura divina que lo envuelve. Su piel brilla suavemente como llena de luz propia y esa manera de tocar la lira no la logra ni el mítico Orfeo. Y además, tiene en la cabeza una corona de áureas hojas de laurel. Sí, serán idiotas...

-¿Al menos tú si lo trataste como corresponde, señor refunfuñón?

El ariano se quedó mirándola con mirada torva. Lune se encogió detrás de ella.

-¡¿Por quién me tomas, Pandora?!

-¡Minos, por Hades, relájate!, se burló ella.-Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Radamanthys seguro que no es tan grave.

-Sí, porque a ti no te dice tonterías la lagartija borracha, murmuró entre dientes.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que Radamanthys puede ser un maldito cuando está ebrio, pero no le des importancia.

Minos gruñó.

-Vete a descansar, niño protestón. Talvez el descanso te quite el mal humor.

La mirada de él se oscureció más y se fue dando pasos fuertes. El portazo hizo que dio hizo que se desprendiera polvo del techo.

-Ay, por todos los dioses…

-No te preocupes, de seguro que me hace caso y entonces se le baja el malhumor.

Justo cuando decía eso se abrió la puerta y entró el soldado, seguido del hijo de Leto. Pandora se levantó de un salto. No pudo evitar sentirse algo pequeña al posar la mirada en el dios. Hizo una graciosa reverencia.

-Sed bienvenido al Inframundo, señor. Por favor, seguidme. El señor Hades lo recibirá inmediatamente.

El dios se adelantó, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se encaminaron en silencio hacia Giudecca. Un silencio demasiado incómodo. Al entrar al salón del trono, se encontró a su señor de pie al lado del trono. Su corazón dio un salto temeroso, al creer percibir una perturbación en el ánimo del emperador del Inframundo.

-Señor Hades, el glorioso soberano de Delfos está aquí para hablar con usted, se anunció mientras se inclinaba con gracia.

El dios levantó la cabeza con lentitud y fijó sus ojos en Apolo. El dios de la luz le devolvió la mirada con calma.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, querido sobrino?, inquirió con curiosidad.

-Tengo una petición de aquella de los brillantes ojos para ti, querido tío.

Hades se sentó en el trono y le hizo una seña a Pandora. La muchacha entendió y se retiró tras una graciosa reverencia a ambos dioses.

-Bien. Ahora sí podemos hablar con propiedad, sobrino. ¿Cuál es la petición que Athena tiene para mí?

-Seguro sabrás de los últimos eventos que han acontecido en el Santuario, ¡oh, poderoso Aidoneo! La paciencia de la virgen Tritogenia ha llegado a su fin y ha decidido ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas. Pero dentro de todo esto, no ha perdido su buen juicio y ha considerado pertinente antes de hacer nada, pediros consejo a ti, al estremecedor de la tierra y al amontonador de nubes. La petición que ha hecho específicamente es que se reúnan en el Santuario, y me ha enviado como mensajero.

-Hhm, interesante, intervino éste acariciándose la barbilla.- ¿Así pues, Athena nos quiere a los tres en su Santuario? Incluido áquel que reina sobre los dioses del Olimpo…

-Así es, confirmó Apolo.-Quiere pediros vuestro consejo y beneplácito antes de acometer lo que tiene en mente.

-Desde luego, no ha perdido su buen juicio. A diferencia de áquel que se cubre de sangre, el que aceptó la petición de su madre de manera precipitada y fue castigado por áquel que sacude la tierra por ello.

-Athena nunca perderá su buen juicio. Simplemente fingirá perderlo. Y Ares nunca lo ha tenido…o bueno, casi nunca, suavizó, para no ser demasiado duro con el dios de la guerra.

-Bien, iré al Santuario, ya que esa es la petición de mi querida sobrina. ¿Algo más que desees comunicarme, Apolo?

-Athena los ha invitado a acudir con sus ejércitos si lo desean. Mi padre ha solicitado que se reúnan en Cabo Sunión antes de ir al Santuario.

-Acataré las órdenes de mi hermano, ya que ése es su deseo. Por favor, transmíteselo a mis hermanos. Estaré ahí en cuanto hable con mis hombres.

-Como desees, expresó éste, inclinándose cortésmente. Acto seguido desapareció, dejando un rastro de su cosmos en el ambiente.

El señor de los Muertos se arregostó en el respaldo de su trono, mientras meditaba a cuales espectros llevaría consigo al encuentro.

No podía dejar de convocar a Pandora, ni a los dioses gemelos o a los tres jueces. Y talvez fuera bueno convocar a un par de espectros más.

-¡Pandora!, llamó. La muchacha se apresuró a aparecer y se arrodilló servilmente.

-¿Sí, señor Hades?

-Debo partir al Santuario, por un asunto que debo resolver con Athena. Quiero que tú estés allí. Por favor, llévate contigo a los tres jueces junto con Lune y Pharaoh.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, señor. ¿Cuándo he de pedirles eso?

-Ahora. Vayan al Santuario y esperen.

-Sí, señor, repuso ella, inclinándose.

Mientras tanto, el dios se trasladó hasta los Campos Elíseos, para hablar con los hijos de Nyx. Éstos lo recibieron con la disposición de siempre y se apresuraron a unirse al resto de los espectros en Giudecca.

Las esposas de ambos se inclinaron graciosamente ante él. Macaria además se adelantó y le dio un suave abrazo a su padre. Éste le besó la frente antes de dejarla regresar con Pasitea, que estaba sentada a la orilla del lago.

Se apresuró hacia Cabo Sunión para no hacer esperar a sus hermanos. La tierra se abrió a su paso, permitiéndole salir del Inframundo hacia el exterior. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que ya esperaba el menor de los tres hermanos, junto con el divino mensajero.

-Querido hermano, lo saludó con cordialidad.-Sobrino.

-¿Cómo estás, Hades?, lo saludó Zeus.

-Es un placer verte, querido tío.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que quiere hablar Athena con nosotros, querido hermano?

\- No. Pero si tengo la impresión de que se tratará de mi mujer. Según Apolo, ha decidido acabar con esto de una vez por todas, manifestó, con resignación.

-Ya veo. ¿No has traído a tus espectros contigo esta vez?

-Los he enviado directamente al Santuario. Así podremos hablar tranquilamente de tener que hacerlo.

Las aguas se abrieron dándole paso al hermano que faltaba. El emperador de los mares traía una expresión algo sombría. Sabiendo que no estaba muy contento con la situación, Hades se abstuvo de decirle nada.

-Bien… ¿acabamos con esto? Así talvez podamos olvidarnos de éste asunto.

-Hermes, adelántate, por favor.

El hijo de maya asintió y se marchó prestamente.

-Te lo preguntaré por última vez, Hades. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres sellar a tu mujer si ésta intenta algo más?, preguntó Zeus.

-Sí, hermano. Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer.

-Bien. Vayamos al Santuario, pues.

Los tres se desaparecieron de Sunión y aparecieron en el Coliseo del Santuario, frente a todos los que estaban ahí reunidos.

Poseidón y Hades se cruzaron de brazos con mala cara. Zeus mantuvo una expresión más serena.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, querida hija?, preguntó afectuosamente.

-Quisiera discutir acerca de mi hermana. Desearía consultarte una cosa, dijo Athena con firmeza.

Hades soltó un gruñido.

-Hermano…trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Tú te pones igual cuando te hablan de las intrigas de Hera. No me censures, Zeus.

Poseidón esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa.

-Sé que ya determinaron sellarla. Pero quiero tratar de convencerla una última vez.

-Hija…

-Athena, no insistas, le dijo Hades.

-Entonces, si no puedo convencerla, déjame sellarla. No puede ser que tengas que ser tú. Es demasiado cruel.

-Athena…

-Déjenlas hablar. Si Perséfone no hace caso, pues…

-¡Poseidón!

El emperador de los océanos se encogió de hombros.

-Solo digo. Ya estoy harto de este tira y afloja. Y ambas son muy necias. Que se arreglen ellas. Si la cosa se desmadra, podemos intervenir.

-En sí, la idea no es mala, pero sigo teniendo dudas.

-Zeus…tu hija es la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. Aflójala un poco. No es que ella sea como Ares precisamente, gruñó Hades.

-Está bien, Athena. Haz lo que quieras. Pero si algo sale mal, me lavo las manos, concedió Zeus.

El espectro de Wyvern no pudo evitar tratar de hablar con uno de sus compañeros acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. No había acabado de decirlo, cuando el propio Hades le reventó una bofetada en toda la boca. Lune rodó los ojos y Minos esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.  
Se oyó la carcajada ahogada del santo de Cáncer.  
-Ya cállate, Rada, ¿es que no respetas ni al mismísimo Zeus?, murmuró Aiacos.  
-Radamanthys, no me hagas enojar. No estoy de buen humor. Sí me haces quedar en ridículo, te enviaré al Tártaro de por vida, amenazó, entre dientes.  
-Sí, señor. Perdón.

El dios se quedó cerca de ése sector para asegurarse que nadie más abriera la boca.  
Poseidón y Athena se quedaron viendo a sus respectivos ejércitos, como retándolos a abrir la boca. Como nadie más dijo ni mu, la conversación siguió.

-¿Qué decías, padre querido?

-Decía que si tu tío no encuentra ningún problema en ello, podrías sellar a Perséfone sí lo deseas. Y sí puedes, claro.

-No estoy de acuerdo, reprobó Hades, temiendo que sus planes se vieran estropeados por la terquedad de Palas.-Si quiere convencerla por mí no hay problema alguno, pero yo debo ser el que la selle. Tengo mis motivos para hacerlo y no voy a permitir que alguien más lo haga.  
-Pero tío...estoy tratando de ahorrarte el trago amargo.

-Qué terca eres, hermana. Hazles caso a tus mayores.

-¡Hermes!

-Yo sólo te digo. Esto ya está definido. Los tres están de acuerdo en que la trates de convencer, ¿y quieres más? Ten un poco de juicio, querida hermana.

-Pero yo quiero...

-¡Hija, basta! Tendrás permiso de tratar de convencerla una última vez. No más, zanjó Zeus.-Hades será el que la selle y se acabó.  
-Está bien, padre, dijo ella, cabizbaja.

-Así está mejor, dijo Hermes, colocando las piernas sobre los hombros del santo de Escorpio. Milo se quejó. Shaina, que estaba al lado de éste, sonrió detrás de la máscara.

Mientras, Athena seguía discutiendo con Zeus. El ceño del Crónida se fruncía cada vez más.

-Sé que la señorita es terca, pero esto es demasiado, murmuró Shura por lo bajo.

-Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con los otros dos, va a hacer enojar a Zeus, murmuró Afrodita.

-¡YA BASTA!, vociferó Zeus. Un rayo cayó del cielo y se estrelló en el suelo. La carga de electricidad generó una onda expansiva que los mandó a todos a volar.

Hermes, que se había levantado un segundo antes, seguro previendo el impacto, se posó suavemente en el suelo.

-¡Niña malcriada! ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?

-¿De quién será la culpa?, dijo Poseidón con sorna.

-Hermano, ¿me desafías?

-Ya empezamos con la paranoia…, murmuró el Argifontes.

-Hermes, mejor cállate, le aconsejó Hades

-Oh, ¿una fiesta?, ¿está bien si me uno?, dijo una voz cantarina.

-¡Perséfone!

La diosa apareció justo frente a su marido, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó. Él apretó firmemente los labios y apartó la cara. No se sentía con ánimos para muestras de cariño públicas en ese momento

-Aquí no. Ahora no.

-¡Pero cariño…! dijo ella, acariciándole el rostro,-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

-Y todavía pregunta..., susurró Aiolia, muy, muy bajito.

-Hermana… quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar, Athena. He venido aquí a solucionar esto por la fuerza.

-Por eso anda su armadura la muy puta, susurró Shura.

-¡Shura!, se escandalizó Shaina.

-¿Qué? Lo es…

La armadura de Perséfone guardaba un parecido con la de su marido, con la diferencia de las obvias formas femeninas y que usaba un báculo y no una espada.

-Ahora, Athena, si puedes derrotarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo desde luego que te dejaré en paz. Es hora que dejes de lloriquear y esconderte detrás de tu padre. Hazme creer que eres la diosa de la guerra.

Ella suspiró y se volvió hacía el sacerdote.

-Shion, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-Sí, señorita.-Empujó a Death Mask-Toma, haz algo útil y dale esto a la señorita.

El santo de Cáncer tuvo la precaución de no protestar, recibió la armadura y se la dio a la señorita Athena. Ésta se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras encendía su cosmos y se ponía su cloth.

La vista era impresionante. Las dos diosas vestidas con sus armaduras y levantando sus cosmos.

Empezaron a intercambiar golpes de báculo en una lucha que más parecía una danza por la gracilidad de los golpes y la perfecta sincronización que parecían tener hasta para luchar.

-Señor Hades, tranquilícese, expresó Lune, en dirección a su señor, que se había puesto realmente tenso y ardía en deseos de intervenir.

-¿…Quién…lo…diría? Eres buena guerrera, hermana, se burló la hija de Deméter.

-Hermana, trata de comprender…no deberíamos pelear. No deberías hacerle caso a nuestra madrastra.

Zeus levantó la cabeza de súbito.

-¿Hera? ¿Hera estaba metida en esto?, tronó.

-Que no te sorprenda esto, hermano, intervino Poseidón.-Sabes que a Hera le gusta causar disturbios para molestarte.

Hades entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas y sus labios formaron una mueca de silenciosa ira, más aterradora que todos los gritos del mundo.

-Yo creo lo que quiera creer, no porque me lo diga Hera. ¡Este escudo estorba…! protestó, dándole un fuerte golpe y quitándoselo a la señorita de las manos. A continuación, la embistió con el báculo de lado. El golpe resonó en el cloth y la fuerza generada empujó a la diosa de la sabiduría varios metros y la hizo rodar por el suelo.

-¡Athena!, se angustió el santo de Sagitario, levantándose como un resorte, claramente dispuesto a intervenir.

Milo y Aiolia lo sujetaron por los hombros y lo obligaron a sentarse.

-Cálmate hombre, ella se sabe defender. Ya no es una bebé.

Pero el asunto pintaba mal, porque Kore no la estaba dejando levantarse y le asestaba golpes que ella trataba de esquivar a duras penas desde el suelo.

-Es una tramposa de primera, se dejó oír Bian de Hipocampo desde el otro lado.

-Será que sabe que si no hace trampa no le puede ganar, manifestó Isaac.

-Será mejor que esto se calme antes de que a mi tío le dé un soponcio, murmuró Hermes.

Hades había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro con la mano en la cabeza. El estrés parecía estar cobrándole la factura. Poseidón tampoco se veía muy ecuánime y movía el pie debajo de la túnica. Zeus estaba cruzado de brazos y tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre los antebrazos.

Hubo un momento en el que los mortales reunidos prestaban más atención a las reacciones de los tres dioses que a la batalla entre diosas.

Hubo un choque brutal de báculos y ambas diosas retrocedieron. Athena aprovechó y le metió un golpe que la otra diosa no pudo evitar.

Soltó un agudo chillido cuando Niké le pegó de lleno y la derribó haciéndola rodar varios metros.

Pandora empujó a Minos y le sujetó la muñeca a su señor justo cuando éste iba a echar a correr hacia su mujer. Él se volvió y le dedicó una mirada feroz.

-Suéltame, Pandora.

-Señor, tenga paciencia. No intervenga, se lo suplico.

Mientras, Athena le puso a su hermana el báculo en el cuello, para impedirle levantarse.

-Te lo diré una última vez, Perséfone. ¿No vas a desistir de tus intenciones por mucho que yo trate de convencerte? ¿Seguirás tratando de dañarme por medio de terceros? ¿Seguirás dañando tu orgullo siendo juguete de Hera? ¿Qué no sabes, a estas alturas, que ella esperaba que nos matáramos entre las dos?

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es eso!

Pero se notaba que no tenía coraje para seguir usando a su marido de excusa. Se sabía al borde del precipicio y estaba tratando desesperadamente de ganar terreno.

-¡Padre, vas a dejarla! ¿Vas a seguir dejando que esta malcriada selle a cuanto dios se le ponga enfrente y que no comparta su obsesión por los estúpidos humanos?

-¡Perséfone! Desde la era del mito, Athena ha sido mi mano derecha, mi representante en la Tierra y mi intermediaria entre los humanos y mi persona. Ha ayudado a varones ilustres y amados por los dioses a realizar grandes hazañas. ¿Cuántos de ellos no están bajo el mandato de tu ilustre hija, en la Isla de los Bienaventurados? Siempre ha velado por los humanos, le contestó Zeus.

-Pero, no es justo que para que estos mortales indignos sigan viviendo tengan que ser sellados dioses. ¡Nunca ha pasado esto! ¿O ya te olvidaste de cómo fue todo en la era del mito?, ¡oh, glorioso Cronión!, ¿Cuándo eran ellos, y no nosotros, los que desaparecían?

-Los seres humanos son seres extraordinarios con una fuerza de voluntad enorme, Perséfone. Todavía son capaces de respetar y proteger a los dioses. ¿O acaso no has visto el ejército de Athena, el mío, o, incluso, el de tu marido? ¡El ejército de espectros a los que has humillado tratándolos como esclavos, pese a que te entregaron su lealtad como esposa de aquel al que juraron proteger!, le recriminó Poseidón,-¿con tal de que seguir en tu pedestal, no te importaría dejar morir a toda la humanidad? Entonces los dioses ya no tendríamos razón de existir. Estás cometiendo el mismo error que Hades.

-Pero… ¡los humanos son como simples hormigas! ¡Qué más da si los eliminamos! ¡Volverán a surgir, y otra vez cometerán los mismos errores porque son imperfectos y no entienden!

-Perséfone…alma mía, por favor, recapacita. No hace falta hacer esto. Iniciaste una verdadera teomaquia…le dijiste a Ares que sellara a Poseidón, le seguiste el juego a Hera, le mentiste a Ártemis para ponerla a tu favor, lo que la hizo ponerse contra Apolo, pese a que ella no quería…Dividiste el Olimpo en dos bandos…Me defenestraste a mí como emperador del Inframundo. Tramaste cosas a mis espaldas y usaste a mis espectros para tus intrigas…mataste a una ninfa inocente, ¿no me habías jurado que te ibas a quedar tranquila? ¿Por qué me has mentido, luz de mis ojos?

-Hermana, por favor escúchanos. Nosotros no queremos hacerte ningún mal, al contrario, queremos que estés bien. Por favor…, suplicó la señorita Athena.

-¡Cállate!, gritó Perséfone, mientras le propinaba una fuerte bofetada. Casi inmediatamente, cogió el báculo y se dispuso a atravesarla de lado a lado.

-¡BASTA!, gritó Hades, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura provocando que soltara el báculo.-Por favor, basta. Detente. No me hagas hacerlo, dijo con la voz rota.

Ella se desembarazó de su abrazo y lo empujó como con desagrado.

-Tú no te atreverías a sellarme, Hades. Deja de lloriquear. Por haberte ablandado tanto es que te he perdido todo el respeto.

La expresión de él cambió y se volvió fría.

-¿Ah, no?, se volvió hacia los espectros.- ¡Minos! ¡Tráeme lo que te dije que me guardaras!

El juez de Griffon desapareció ipso facto. Reapareció con un ánfora en las manos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue como una pesadilla.

Al darse cuenta de que Hades hablaba en serio, la diosa se desesperó y empezó a suplicarles a Zeus y a Poseidón. Ambos se negaron a ayudarla.

-Hades, no. Por favor, no, sollozó ella, poniéndole las manos en la cara.

-Lo siento, cariño. Pero ya se te han dado oportunidades y no quieres ceder. No me queda otra opción.

-Pero, entiéndeme. Tú sabes por qué lo hice.

-Lo sé. Si hubieras mantenido esto entre ustedes dos…pero involucraste a otros dioses. Se te ha salido de las manos

-No…, dijo ella, mientras juntaba su cabeza con la de su marido, sintiéndose derrotada.

-Lo siento, dijo, mientras la besaba.

Sus labios buscaron los suyos con ansias y bebieron de él como si fuera el néctar de la ambrosía Sus manos arañaron su nuca con igual ansiedad

-Perdóname, amor mío, dijo, mientras se separaba de ella y abría el ánfora.

-¡NO!, desesperada se volvió hacia Zeus.- ¡Padre, por favor!

-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, hija mía. Mereces un castigo.

-¡Tío!

\- ¿Ahora sí me vuelves a ver, Perséfone? Fuiste tú la que le dijo a Ares que me quitara de en medio. Ya que te burlaste tanto de mí, por pasar siglos encerrado en un ánfora, es hora de que sepas lo que se siente, expresó menor, con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu madre no te va a escuchar, Perséfone. Está muy molesta, dijo, viéndola levantar la vista al cielo, como llamando a Deméter.

Ella sollozó y cayó de rodillas a los pies de Hades.

Éste se agachó a su altura.

\- Συγχωρήστε με, Περσεφόνη

Sollozó. En el último momento se dio cuenta del engaño del que había sido objeto por parte de Hera y se sintió miserable. Solo pudo tratar de pedirle perdón por todo lo que había causado.

\- Συγχωρήστε με, ᾍδης

Hades susurró la palabra que la encerraría, por siglos quizás, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía y una parte se iba con ella.

El ánfora se la tragó y se cerró, sellándose mágicamente.

Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras era rodeado por los otros dioses y por su ejército. Ahora solo le quedaba tratar de resignarse ante lo que había hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Radamanthys jodón XDDD
> 
> Aiacos es Cáncer y Minos es Aries, por si no sabían XDDD El cejón es Escorpio :v
> 
> Mynthe o Menthe (gr. Μένθη) es una ninfa ctónica que vivía a orillas del río Cocytos y era amante de Hades. Según Opiano, uno de los tantos griegos que escribían sobre la mitología, la ninfa yacía en el lecho del dios ANTES de que él raptara a Perséfone. Cuando raptó a la hija de Deméter, ésta se sintió celosa de la ninfa y pisoteándola con furia la redujo a polvo. Hades (o la misma Perséfone) la convirtió entonces en la planta de menta. Estrabón se limita a relatar como Perséfone la pisoteó hasta convertirla en menta. Ovidio, un autor romano, es más específico. La ninfa, con la arrogancia propia de las de su clase, se jactó de ser mucho más noble y bella que la diosa. Se jactó que Hades volvería con ella al irse Perséfone del Inframundo y Deméter la destruyó, furiosa.
> 
> Aunque comúnmente se dice que Orfeo es hijo del rey Eagro de Tracia, los menos dicen que su padre no fue otro que el mismísimo Apolo. Aunque alguno de los hijos de Apolo no se sabe si realmente lo fueron, sino que se dice eso de ellos por ser destacados adivinos o músicos…También existe la versión de que Orfeo fue hijo de Eagro, pero al ser su madre una de las musas (Calíope) aprendió a tocar la lira del dios de la luz. Pero por supuesto, ni siquiera él podía competir con la habilidad lírica de Apolo. Así que mandó a Cerbero a dormir :v Por eso la comparación XDD Ojo al adjetivo "mítico" Estoy separando al Orfeo de SS del Orfeo mitológico.
> 
> Otra vez lo del enfrentamiento de Athena y Perséfone :v El texto en griego es básicamente "Perdóname, Perséfone/Hades"
> 
> Y sí. Le cambié el nombre al fic. Again. Estaba viendo el Theoi Project y me puse a revisar el apartado de plantas consagradas a Hades. La menta (obviamente) y el ASFÓDELO. Creo que de lo obvio que era, ni siquiera lo pensé. Me siento muy tonta :v Les juro que ya no le cambio más el nombre TwwwT Queda como "Violetas y Asfódelos", lo juro
> 
> Lo bueno viene en el próximo: EL RAPTO 3:)
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	7. Rapto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemooooooooooooooooooooooon, lemon, lemon, lemon :v Y un rapto. Y lo que es mejor, lemon después de un rapto (?) Lean con cuidado :v No apto para menores (?)

_Era mitológica_

_Varios meses después._

Kore jugaba con las flores con expresión distraída.

-¡Óyeme cuando te hablo, desgraciada!, oyó la voz de Ártemis.

-¿En qué piensas?, suavizó Athena.

-En que quizás mi madre tenía razón. No he sabido nada de él desde áquel día.  
-No pierdas la esperanza, intervino Erato.-El amor que él sentía por tí era genuino y muy fuerte. Un sentimiento así no desaparece en solo varios meses. Talvez se haya alejado para que tu madre bajara la guardia, y esté planeando algo para que os reunáis.  
-¿De verdad lo crees?, preguntó dubitativa, balanceando la flor por el tallo.  
-Claro que sí. Créeme, yo sé de estas cosas.  
-Ha pasado tanto tiempo.  
-No temas, te aseguro que así es porque mi madre me lo ha dicho. Hades aún piensa en tí.  
-Mi madre asegura que ya me olvidó porque al parecer tiene a una ninfa con él.

Erato aplaudió contenta.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?, se quejó Ártemis.  
-¿No lo entiendes? Si algo puede darle a Deméter la certeza de que él te olvidó es saber que está con otra. Que compartan lecho no quiere decir que su corazón le pertenezca. Pero para tu madre, que no sabe de éstas cosas es lo mismo. Seguro es lo que quiere que piense. Y entonces, ¡zas!

La hija de Deméter sonrió.

-Parece una buena opción, comentó mientras se recostaba juguetonamente en el pasto.

-Hypnos me dijo que algo está tramando, así que de seguro tarde o temprano dará el paso. Será muy divertido.

-¿Divertido? ¡Ártemis!, la reprendió Athena.

-Sí, sí, será divertido ver a Deméter perder los papeles. Y mientras ella se estresa tú estarás feliz y contenta en los brazos de tu marido.

-¿Mi marido?, se aturdió la más joven, sonrojándose.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Ártemis?, se asombró la diosa de la sabiduría.-Estás más pícara que de costumbre.

-Deméter me llamó "incompetente" A todas, en realidad. Se merece lo malo que le pase, se justificó.-En realidad, está exagerando demasiado con éste asunto, me parece. Y dice mi madre que algo debe estar planeando, así que…

-Sea lo que sea, será algo grande. Ya quiero ver qué será, se interesó Erato.

-Ya verás como sí. Hades es un dios astuto. De seguro tiene un buen plan. Tú solo no desesperes y verás.

-Mientras, recogeré flores, bailaré y la pasaré bien. Ya es suficiente de pasar todo el día aburrida como un alma en pena. Viviré mi vida, mientras tanto.

-Ésa es la actitud, cariño. ¿Por qué haces esa cara?, le preguntó a Athena.

-Sabes que no me gustan estos temas, hermana. No los entiendo.

-Algún día los entenderás. Y entonces, será muy divertido todo esto, se burló Ártemis.

-En algo tenía razón Deméter. A mí Eros me rehúye.

-Quizás tenga algo que ver que lo hayas amenazado con enviarlo al Tártaro, pobre niño, apuntó Calíope.

-Se lo merecía, apuntó con altivez.-No dejaba de molestarme.

-Ya verás cómo algún día encontrarás a alguien que te haga cambiar de opinión, comentó Erato, con picardía.

-Sigue soñando, linda.

-Solo recuerda que hay muchas clases de amor. Acuérdate de mí, querida.

-Como digas, amorcito, comentó, sarcástica.

-Las amo, chicas, expresó la joven hija de Deméter.-Es muy divertido estar con ustedes.

-Me alegra que lo pienses así. Es un alivio estar contigo solo así, sin tener que vigilarte por si aparece "mi hermano el infeliz, como todos los hombres"

-Así es, se río-Lo extraño…admitió, con nostalgia.

-Deja de preocuparte. Todo pasará a su tiempo. Y aseguro que el reencuentro entre ustedes será muy romántico, suspiró Erato.

-Claro, será muy romántico que llegue de repente y la rapte, ¿no?, ironizó Athena.

-Eres tan optimista, Palas, comentó Ártemis con sarcasmo.

-Está bien, lo admito. El amor no es lo mío, admitió Athena, mientras levantaba las manos en un ademán de rendición.

-Mejor vámonos. Mañana será otro día, comentó Kore mientras se levantaba.

-¿Con quién vendrás mañana?, preguntó Ártemis.

-Con las hijas de Aqueloo. No sé por qué…pero siento que mañana será un día especial.

-¡Todos los días son especiales, yeey!, ironizó Athena.

-¿Y a tí qué bicho te picó ahora?

-Nada. ¿No estamos contentas?, se burló ésta

-Eres un caso, hermana, se burló la diosa de la caza.

-Sigan así, chicas. Nosotras debemos irnos, comentó Erato.-Y recuerda: No pierdas la esperanza. Ya verás cómo tarde o temprano sucede algo.

-No te preocupes. No perderé la esperanza. Todo irá bien.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Ay, ya me lo imagino, suspiró Erato.

-Sí, sí, vámonos, señorita soñadora, la apremió su hermana, jalándola del brazo.

Las tres diosas se subieron al carro de Athena y se fueron al Olimpo. Los pensamientos de Kore, sin embargo, descendieron hasta el Inframundo, con su amado Hades.

"¿Qué estarás haciendo, ahora amor mío?", pensó.

_Al día siguiente_

Hades se desperezó y se irguió lentamente en la cama. El cuerpo a su lado lo hizo volver la mirada a otro lado, mientras su pecho se agitaba en un suspiro molesto. La ninfa era bella, sí. Y buena en la cama también. Pero era increíblemente egoísta y superficial. Y a veces tonta. Las cosas que tenía que hacer para despistar a su hermana...

Cuando estaba entre sus piernas era más fácil pensar que la que estaba debajo de él era su amada. Solo así lograba comportarse como un amante medianamente bueno.

Pero el día había llegado por fin. El día en que la única que compartiría su lecho sería la hija de Deméter.

Se levantó con pesadez, cubriéndose la cadera con la sábana.

-¿Dónde vas, amor?, oyó el ronroneo de Mynthe detrás de él.-Quédate todo el día en la cama. El mundo no se caerá porque no hagas tu trabajo por un día.

-Entiéndelo, Mynthe. No puedo tomarme esa libertad. No quiso decir que sí podía, pero no quería

La ninfa hizo un puchero muy elocuente.

-No importa. Te esperaré en la noche y te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Sé que te gusta que te monte.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Mynthe, escucha. No va a funcionar. No eres suficiente para mí.

-¿Hay otra, verdad?, se percató.- ¿Quién es la perra?

-No es de tu incumbencia. ¡Largo de aquí!

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-Solo te estaba usando, confesó él con crueldad.-Nunca significaste nada para mí. Solo fuiste una tapadera para mis verdaderos propósitos. Y ahora que los he conseguido ya no me sirves. Así que lárgate de aquí si no quieres incurrir en mi ira.

La ninfa se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y una expresión de humillada sorpresa le cruzó el rostro. Le dio una bofetada antes de salir corriendo entre sollozos.

Él se sobó la mejilla con un siniestro placer reflejado en la cara. Terminó de vestirse y salió a dar órdenes para que todo estuviera listo para más tarde.

-¿Todo está listo?, le preguntó a Tanathos.

-Sí, señor, todo está listo.

-Bien. Iré a vigilarla hasta que llegue el momento de actuar. Esto hay que hacerlo bien. Recuerda tenerlo todo preparado.

-Como ordene, mi señor, replicó inclinándose con reverencia.

Subió a la superficie y salió justo detrás del campo de flores en el que solía jugar la hija de Deméter.

Se acercó silenciosamente a los árboles, tratando de averiguar en compañía de quién estaba la joven esta vez. Su vista felina distinguió a las tres hijas de Aqueloo junto a Athena y a Ártemis.

-Esto será fácil, sonrió. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Kore. La joven sostenía un gigantesco ramo de flores, conformado por un sinnúmero de especies: rosas, jacintos, azafrán, gladiolos y hermosas violetas. Tras cuidar que Athena y Ártemis estuvieran lejos de ella, para que no fueran un obstáculo, regresó a sus dominios, no sin antes haber hecho brotar de entre la hierba un rutilante narciso, flor que sabía la joven no había visto nunca.

Kore vio el brillo dorado del narciso al sol. Se levantó curiosa, para ver más de cerca de qué se trataba. Cuando vio la flor, palmoteó contenta y se dispuso a arrancarla. Pero las raíces de ésta estaban bien hundidas en la tierra, por disposición de áquel que la había hecho brotar. La joven forcejeó durante un buen rato con la flor, para poder arrancarla. Por fin la flor cedió y abandonó la tierra quedando en sus manos. Sonrió contenta y se dio la vuelta.

Justo en ése momento la tierra se abrió con un gemido estruendoso dando paso al áureo carro del emperador del mundo inferior. Los negros caballos golpearon con los cascos el fértil suelo. Las manos de Hades la levantaron con rapidez y fuerza, sorprendiéndola. El primer impulso que su cuerpo realizó fue soltar un penetrante grito de angustia que alertó a sus guardianas, pero que mutó en silencio al ver los ojos verdes del inflexible Aidoneo frente a ella. Ojos que ella había extrañado todas las noches desde la última vez que los había visto. Entonces le echó los brazos al cuello y dejó que se la llevara sin oponer más resistencia.

Athena se quedó congelada a media acción cuando fue capaz de distinguir quién era el que se había llevado a la joven. Cogió impulso y lanzó la lanza…que erró el blanco. Ártemis lanzó dos saetas…que igualmente erraron el blanco. La tierra volvió a abrirse y se tragó el carro.

Un pesado silencio cubrió el claro por un largo rato.

-¿Se puede saber por qué han dejado que se la llevara?, interrogó Peixinoe, atónita.- ¿¡Ustedes errando un blanco?!

-Es mejor así. De seguro ése era el plan de Hades. Las continuas negativas de Deméter deben de haberlo empujado a raptar a Kore. Debió ser la única forma de…, se hizo cargo rápidamente la diosa de la sabiduría.

-¿La única forma de qué?, se desconcertó Thelxiope.

-De que estuvieran juntos, por supuesto.-Ellos se aman, ¿no lo sabían?, completó Ártemis.

-Pero…, dudó Aglaope.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No se habrán hecho cargo de lo que dijo Deméter! ¿Oh sí, trío de idiotas?

-¡Ártemis!

-¿Qué? ¡Todos sabemos que esa mujer es una mentirosa! ¡Hace y dice lo que quiere con tal de que le salgan las cosas como ella desea!, vociferó furiosa.

La diosa apareció como convocada. Dirigió una mirada espantada al campo desolado. La lanza y las flechas clavadas en el suelo fueron como un mal presagio. Se le colgó a Athena del pecho.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA!, vociferó zarandeándola.

La diosa de la guerra se mantuvo fría.

-No lo sé. Solo tuvimos tiempo de oírla gritar. No pudimos hacer nada.

-¡Al menos sabrán quién fue el infeliz que la raptó!

-No pudimos ver nada. Fue demasiado rápido, se excusó Ártemis.-Pero descuida…la encontraremos.

-¡Más les vale! Y ustedes, siseó, apuntando a las hijas del Aqueloo acusadoramente con un dedo,-¡ustedes ayudarán a buscar!

Inmediatamente las jóvenes empezaron a sufrir una metamorfosis que las transformó en extraños seres mitad mujer mitad ave. Emitieron un lastimero canto y echaron a volar.

-¡Deméter!, se aturdió Ártemis.- ¿Qué has hecho? ¡La culpa no es de ellas!

-¡Cállense!, chilló, completamente enloquecida,-¡Ustedes no sufren el mismo destino solo porque son hijas del padre Zeus! ¡Muévanse!

Se retiró hecha una furia en dirección al Olimpo, dispuesta a poner en conocimiento de su hermano lo que había sucedido.

Las diosas se quedaron quietas en el mismo lugar.

-¿Debimos decirle que fue Hades?, susurró la hermana de Apolo.

-No. Si no se lo figura solita, no hay porqué embarrarla. Le tengo más miedo a Hades que a ella.

Mientras tanto, el carro infernal se había abierto paso a través de las profundidades de la tierra con su augusto jinete sujetando fuertemente a su presa. Ella le acariciaba el pecho de manera pensativa con la mirada perdida, todavía sin poder procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Él le levantó la barbilla con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?, sé que ha sido muy brusco, pero ha sido la única forma de quitarme a tu madre de encima y…, no pudo terminar porque ella refugió la cabeza en su pecho y empezó a llorar. Él parpadeó confuso.

-Amor…susurró, con cuidado.-Amor…

-¡Me asustaste, tonto!, se quejó ella, llorando, medio contenta, medio enojada, empujándolo con el dedo.

Él sonrió y le recorrió el contorno del rostro con el dedo.

-Lo siento. Es que todos estos meses sin ti me han dejado algo…ansioso. Creo que he perdido el juicio. Anda, ve a mi habitación. Me reuniré contigo cuando termine con unos asuntos, le dijo, cogiendo los caballos por las riendas y llevándoselos consigo.

Ella sonrió y corrió hasta la habitación, que de ahora en adelante, también sería la suya. Encontró a alguien más en la cama. Alguien que no era Hades.

-¡Ah!, sonrió Mynthe,-así que tú eras con la que me quería reemplazar. ¿Quién eres? ¿Una ninfa? ¿Una semidiosa? No puedes ser una mortal, porque no podrías estar aquí viva…

-¿Quién eres tú?, se aturdió Kore, empezando a sentir que la sangre latirle con fuerza en las venas.

-¿Yo? Soy con la que Hades se acuesta por las noches, sonrió la ninfa.-Eres bonita…pero yo soy mucho más bonita que tú, se jactó.

-Mi madre tenía razón…., comprendió.-Se estaba acostando con otra.

Pero también había visto amor y adoración en los ojos de Hades. Y alivio. Alivio por tenerla cerca. Entonces comprendió lo que habían dicho Calíope y Erato sobre que no era necesario acostarse con alguien para demostrarle amor o fidelidad.

-Él podrá haberte entregado su cuerpo, susurró, despacio,-…pero no su corazón.

-¿Disculpa?, se aturdió la otra.

-Él es mío, ¿me oyes? ¡MIO!..., una niebla roja empezó a cubrir su campo de visión mientras era consumida por los celos.

Agarró a la ninfa por los cabellos con la fuerza de una cariátide de piedra y la arrastró hasta sacarla a campo abierto.

La tiró al suelo con fuerza, y se quedó mirándola con desprecio.

-Los sentimientos de Hades me pertenecen. Tú eres solo un estorbo. Pretendes quitármelo….pero él nunca será tuyo.

-No podrás impedírmelo, escupió la ninfa.

-Sí, sí puedo. Y sin siquiera intentarlo. Dime, ¿qué se sentía que pensara en mi cuando te hacía el amor?, susurró, teniendo una repentina intuición.- ¿Qué imaginara tocar mis pechos, besar mis labios y estar en mí, cuando te lo hacía a ti?

La ninfa sollozó.

-¿Qué se siente saber que somos parecidas físicamente? Te eligió a ti porque así podía sentirse cerca de mí. Nunca te ha querido, cariño. Pero tú si lo quieres a él. Y no de la forma que él se merece. Las de tu tipo nunca lo hacen. Y no permitiré que lo lastimes, advirtió con los dientes apretados.

Empezó a aplastarla con los pies vertiendo todos sus celos y furia en ello. Pronto la ninfa dejó de gritar y un aromático olor se empezó a dejar percibir en el ambiente. El polvo de su cuerpo empezó a mezclarse con el viento. La diosa tomó un poco y lo vertió en la tierra. Una pequeña planta verde y aromática se irguió con timidez frente al sol. Un ramito de menta.

Irguió la cabeza con altivez y regresó al inframundo, a tiempo para ver a Hades entrar en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Mynthe?, preguntó éste.

-¿Quién?, preguntó ella, haciéndose la inocente.

-Mynthe. Siempre está aquí en las noches sin importar lo que le diga.

-Ah, bueno…puede que me haya puesto un poquito celosa y la haya hecho polvo, explicó con voz de niña pequeña.

-¿Me celas?, preguntó él con genuina sorpresa

-¿Cómo no voy a celarte? Eso es imposible, ronroneó, aduladora.-No puedo no celarte cuando sé lo especial que eres.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de él la complació sobremanera, así como el feroz beso que le dio, sujetando los hombros de ella con fuerza. Se separaron jadeantes y sonrientes.

-Espera aquí, le pidió, mientras caminaba hacia el baúl que guardaba sus ropas. Revolvió entre ellas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. El anillo de oro que le había pedido a Hefestos hace varios meses. La joya presentaba un intrincado diseño florido en toda su extensión, así como una pequeña piedra de color rojo, un granate, en el centro. Volvió a mirar a la joven, nervioso de repente. Kore miraba con curiosidad en torno suyo. Le sonrió a Hades cuando lo vio acercarse a ella. Él se acuclilló en el suelo y la tomó de las manos.

-Tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte, querida.

-Soy toda oídos, contestó ella, con tono alegre.

-Yo...yo tengo algo que confesarte. Yo...eh...yo jamás hubiera imaginado que podía sentir tales cosas por una mujer. O sentir algo en lo absoluto. Mi alma era un reflejo de mi reino, fría, impasible y muerta. Pero desde que te conocí, pareciera como si hubiera despertado una parte que no conocía de mí mismo. Pero es una cara de mí que solo tú conoces, porque solo contigo he podido bajar la guardia y permitirme sentir. Solo tú puedes descongelar esto, expresó, cogiendo la mano de ella y colocándola sobre su pecho, donde debía estar su corazón.-Nadie más. Por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, terminó, con los nervios aflorándole por la mirada y el rostro coloreado por la sangre agolpada detrás de la marmórea piel.

Ella se quedó muda, enternecida por la declaración amorosa. Bajó la vista con pudor, con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente contra las costillas. Podía sentir la respiración ansiosa del dios a través de la mano que tenía en su pecho.

Hades sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con la normalidad necesaria. El corazón latía con tanta rapidez que le dolía, y cada segundo que pasaba iba provocando un aumento considerable en sus nervios. Los ojos verdes se avivaron con ansia y le levantó la barbilla con una mano temblorosa.

-Entonces dices que me quieres por esposa..., dijo ella, con voz quebrada.-No solo como concubina, sino como esposa. Porque yo te hago sentir. ¿Eso significa que me amas?, quiso asegurarse. La mirada de él se lo dijo todo. Sí, la amaba. Y con locura.

-Talvez sea tu esposa...si me dices porqué de repente me has raptado como si yo no hubiera querido estar contigo voluntariamente. Me da curiosidad, expresó.

-¿Eso es un sí?, expresó con ansia. Ella asintió frenéticamente y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando y temblando de felicidad. Él le cogió una mano y deslizó el anillo con cuidado, también temblando. Ella se quedó mirándolo embelesada.

-Es hermoso, se admiró.-Gracias.

Él le dio un beso en la frente.

-Considéralo un regalo de bodas de mi parte, murmuró, refiriéndose al anillo.

Kore sonrió y se subió al regazo de él.

-¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta?

Hades sonrió y la dejó en el suelo, mientras se levantaba y se acostaba en el lecho. Desde ahí se giró y volvió a mirarla con picardía.

-Es sencillo. Tu madre me hartó. Tenía que encontrar una manera de quitármela de encima. Y se me ocurrió que si le hacía pensar que me había olvidado de ti…podría distraerla lo suficiente como para reunirme contigo. Pero también sabía que no habría sido sencillo, porque siempre estás rodeada de mujeres cotillas. La única manera era…

-¿Raptarme?, ¿en serio?, comentó ella, subiéndose a la cama.

-Así no te van a buscar y será más sencillo.

-Muy gracioso. Aunque admitiré que me gustó que lo hicieras.

Él sonrió mientras se subía encima de ella y la besaba con pasión. Sus labios se abrieron camino hacia la boca de ella y enredó la lengua en la suya, en un beso profundo que la dejó sin aliento. Se quedó mirándolo mientras jadeaba con algo de miedo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, cariño?

-La prisa es que te he imaginado mil veces, mientras estaba con esa…, susurró, con apremio.-Tenerte de verdad era lo que…

-¿Me imaginabas cuando estabas con Mynthe?, se sorprendió ella, halagada, levantando la mano con timidez y dándole una caricia que abarcó desde la mejilla hasta la oreja. Hades se estremeció por el contacto. Un jadeo indiscreto abandonó sus labios. Ella retiró la mano sin saber si lo había lastimado.

-¿Qué haces?, preguntó él, con la voz algo ronca.

-Yo… no lo sé, reconoció, roja como la grana.

-Entonces déjame enseñarte, sonrió él, mientras le besaba la frente.

-No…no seas muy brusco, comentó ella con miedo.

Él sonrió casi paternalmente.

-Tranquila. Si te lastimara, me confinaría a mí mismo al Tártaro, expresó, con calma.-Voy a enseñarte a disfrutar verdaderamente. Pero primero, necesito saber si confías en mí.

Ella asintió trémula. Sin pensar y casi por instinto, levantó la mano y le volvió a acariciar en el mismo lugar, observando fascinada como se volvía a estremecer.

Él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que le provocaba la caricia. Abrió los ojos con la respiración desordenada y los fijó en el rostro de la joven debajo de él.

-¿Eso es un sí?, volvió a decir.-Que no se te haga costumbre esto de responder con gestos.

-Confío en ti, susurró, pasándole la mano por el mechón de cabello negro, que le caía sobre el pecho.

Él esbozó una enésima sonrisa y se irguió sentándose sobre los talones.

-Entonces ven. Conóceme, primero, para que yo pueda conocerte después, dijo, quitándose la capa y deslizándola hasta el suelo.

Ella se irguió despacio y se le acercó con la misma velocidad hasta quedar justo frente a él. Empezó acariciándole el rostro con timidez, recorriendo las líneas que lo conformaban como temiendo romperlo. Así recorrió los arcos perfectos que eran las cejas y el recto tabique nasal. Cuando llegó a los pálidos labios, Hades succionó el dedo juguetonamente, antes de dejarla seguir con el recorrido.

La túnica ofrecía un obstáculo importante, así que él la ayudó, guiando su mano para que la apartara. A ella le pareció una experiencia única, su mano envuelta por la de él haciendo la túnica hacia arriba, desvelando su cuerpo con lentitud. Él la soltó y se terminó de quitar la túnica con impaciencia.

El rostro de Kore enrojeció casi instantáneamente, avergonzada por lo que estaba observando. Pero su curiosidad natural fue más fuerte que la vergüenza y lo abrazó para recorrer con sus manos la nuca y los hombros además de la recia espalda. Sus manos trazaron la línea de la columna de Hades logrando que éste suspirara y se arqueara levemente.

-¿Te gusta?, preguntó vacilante.

-Sí, suspiró él, con la voz quebrada.-Mucho. Sigue.

-¿Seguro?, se quiso asegurar ella con una sonrisa.

Ésta vez fue él el que fijó su mirada, como jade ardiente, en ella sin decir nada.

-Seguro, se cercioró mientras dejaba que sus manos siguieran explorando, esta vez reptando por el pétreo pecho hasta llegar a los pezones, que apretó con suavidad, mientras la otra mano reptó por el vientre y rodeó la cintura hasta llegar a los glúteos. Él abrió los ojos todo lo más que daba y se arqueó con violencia, mientras la respiración se le alborotaba más y sentía la sangre afluir poco a poco hacia su bajo vientre.

-No sabía que fueras tan sensible, le confió separándose de Hades, mientras él jadeaba apoyándose sobre los brazos. La miró seductoramente, pasándose la lengua por entre los labios.

-Hay mucho que aún no sabes de mí, querida, ronroneó.- ¿Y no crees que te falta algo?, insinuó llevándose la mano hacia el pubis y acariciando su virilidad con lentitud.

-Enséñame, pidió ella, solícita. Él sonrió, mientras se echaba en la cama de espaldas, sin dejar de acariciarse. Abrió un poco las piernas, en una muda invitación. Ella reptó por el espacio abierto y colocó la cara justo al lado del miembro viril, que ya empezaba a dar señales de vida, replicando los sentimientos de su dueño.

-Llévatelo a tu boca, instruyó él.-Lámelo despacio, sin prisas. Y no vayas a usar los dientes. Con la lengua y los labios bastará.

Ella asintió y cogió el sexo con timidez para sostenerlo, mientras su lengua empezaba a hacer contacto con el pene de él. Se apartó, indecisa por el extraño sabor que se desprendía, desagradable a su gusto. Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo. Él se dio cuenta del momento de duda y apenas la lengua de ella volvió a tocar su virilidad soltó un gemido fuerte y varonil, seguido de un resoplido, aunque en realidad, no había sentido nada que desencadenara una reacción así.

Ella levantó la vista, pero se dio cuenta que él se había colocado una mano en el rostro, ocultando sus ojos. Se decidió de una vez y empezó a acariciarlo con la lengua y los labios, dejando de lado su sabor extraño. Él cerró los ojos mientras aferraba las sábanas fuertemente con las manos y abría más las piernas, dejándose simplemente llevar por las sensaciones que le comunicaba su amada.

Kore siguió con lo suyo, ascendiendo con las manos por el pecho y acariciando los pezones con decisión. Él resopló y se retorció con placer. Abrió los ojos, de mirada extraviada.

-Oh…sí…sigue así, querida. Aprendes rápido. Muy rápido, bufó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y enredando una mano entre los cabellos de ella, que parecía haber comprendido ya lo que tenía que hacer y también sentía un extraño calor apoderarse de su cuerpo al observar a Hades echado sobre su espalda, jadeante y con la mirada perdida.

Se quedó sentada sobre los talones un momento tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Se pasó las manos por el pecho, aún cubierto por el peplo. Se estremeció dándose cuenta que su cuerpo se había sensibilizado ante la idea de ser ella la responsable del placer de su amado. Éste levantó la cabeza para averiguar por qué se había detenido. Sonrió cuando la vio acariciarse a sí misma y la dejó hacer, mientras se acariciaba animado por la vista, sintiendo como estaba cada vez más duro. Gimió en voz alta, provocando que ella se arqueara levemente y sintiera como alguna misteriosa parte dentro de ella se humedecía. Se quedó quieta un momento asimilando la sensación, deslizando la mano despacio por su vientre hasta llegar a los genitales. Quitó la mano al rozarlos, pero despacio la devolvió a su lugar tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía la sensación de humedad. Al pasar la mano por entre los labios vaginales se dio cuenta de que estaba mojada. Se quedó viendo los dedos húmedos con sorpresa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera ante…cualquier cosa.

Estaba tan concentrada descubriéndose a sí misma que no se dio cuenta de que Hades se daba la vuelta, hasta que él le puso una mano en el hombro y la empujó hacia atrás para que quedara acostada sobre las almohadas.

-Ahora es mi turno de conocerte, mi pequeña. Solo déjame hacer y relájate.

-¿Me va a doler?, se preocupó ella. Hades sonrió y le besó la frente.

-No tiene por qué dolerte, amor. No más de lo necesario. Solo déjame hacer lo que tenga que hacer, y los dos disfrutaremos esto. Te lo prometo. ¿Está bien?

Ella sonrió contenta.

-Está bien.

Hades apartó el cabello de ella y le dio un enésimo beso en la frente. A continuación, sus labios se depositaron gentilmente sobre sus ojos cerrados, primero uno y después el otro. La nariz fue lo siguiente en ser estimulado y al final los labios de ambos se encontraron. Él se abrió camino con brusquedad empujando y enredando la lengua con la de ella, sintiendo la desesperación palpitar como un veneno. Se detuvo un momento, jadeando, tratando de controlarse para no echarlo todo a perder.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que estoy tratando de contenerme para no echarlo todo a perder. No quiero ser un bruto esta vez.

Kore sonrió conmovida, y le acarició la cabeza, enredando las manos en aquellos hilos de noche que sombreaban la marmórea espalda del hombre que ahora lamía su cuello abiertamente sin contenerse…y descubría que le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Gimió abiertamente, arqueándose sobre el lecho cuando sintió la boca de él lamiéndole los pezones con voracidad, todavía encima de la ropa. Sintió como la sensación de la lengua de él succionando su pecho con fuerza, casi con desesperación hacía que su sexo se humedeciera más.

Hades siguió bajando, dispuesto a hacerle conocer el orgasmo por primera vez antes de hacerla suya. Sabía que eso era fundamental para que a ella no le doliera y lo disfrutara…aunque él estuviera experimentando una ansiosa y dolorosa agonía, deseoso de hacerla suya desde hace rato. Situó la cabeza entre las piernas de ella y empezó a lamer la cara interna de sus muslos despacio.

-N…no…, se quejó ella.-no mires…ahí…abajo

-¿Por qué no?, se sorprendió él.-Es algo hermoso, dio una larga lamida con lentitud.

-Es vergonzoso….saca la cara de ahí...no es para eso.

Él se rio para sus adentros, mientras separaba más las blancas piernas y besaba los labios de ella con delicadeza, a la vez que subía hacia el lugar que sabía la haría dejar de protestar. Encontró el clítoris y la miró a los ojos mientras lo rodeaba con la lengua, no queriendo perderse la reacción de ella. Dejó de empujarle la cabeza para que la quitara y se retorció deliciosamente entre las sábanas respirando fuerte y agitadamente, sin poder procesar la sensación de placer tan fuerte que estaba sintiendo.

-De…detente, se quejó, abrumada, jalándole el cabello para que se detuviera. Él obedeció de inmediato y subió para quedar cara a cara con ella.

-¿Qué sucede?, le preguntó con la voz ronca por tanto tiempo sin usarla.- ¿Te he lastimado acaso?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me…me gusta. Mucho. Pero necesito un momento…es demasiado….

-De acuerdo, bajemos la velocidad, entonces, permitió él, mientras le acariciaba el pecho con las manos con suavidad.-No queremos que te sientas mal, expresó besándole la mano.

-Esto es muy extraño. Nunca me había sentido así. ¿Es esto a lo que se refería mi madre cuando decía que es lo único que quieren los hombres?

-Así es…Pero ya vez que cuando ambos están de acuerdo no tiene porqué ser algo malo. Al contrario, puede ser un momento muy especial entre los que lo practican, dijo, reptando su mano traviesamente por entre las piernas de ella y colando los dedos por entre sus ninfas.

-¡AH!, jadeó ella, arqueando la espalda por enésima vez.- ¡Hades! Te dije que te esperaras un momento…

-Y yo ya no quiero esperar más, comentó él, acariciándola despacio, disfrutando de cómo ella temblaba por las caricias que le daba a sus genitales. Volvió a bajar y siguió haciéndole el amor con la boca mientras le acariciaba los senos con las manos, sintiendo cómo su espalda era arañada por las manos de ella.

Kore se removió inquieta, jadeando sintiéndose como nunca se había sentido en su corta vida. Era una sensación demasiado buena para ser verdad. Empezó a sentir ligeras contracciones en el vientre y un delicioso cosquilleo que parecía llenarla cada vez más, proveniente de su bajo vientre.

-Me…me siento extraña...atinó a decir, entre gemidos y jadeos fuertes.

-¿Extraña cómo?, preguntó Hades contra su sexo, sin dejar de lamerlo con delicadeza.

-Se siente demasiado bien…es como…no sé cómo explicarlo, tartamudeó, mientras el placer se hacía más fuerte y la llenaba. Se arqueó con violencia con la llegada del orgasmo, afianzando sus manos con fuerza en los hombros de Hades y gritando como nunca lo había hecho. Él la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama y subió para darle un tierno beso en los labios, sintiendo que la necesidad por hacerla suya lo volvía loco y le provocaba un ligero dolor en la base del miembro viril.

-Eso fue…, jadeó ella, mirándolo a los ojos con expresión soñolienta. Él sonrió y le apartó las hebras de cabello sudoroso que se pegaban a su rostro. De repente, Kore sintió ansia…un ansia que no se podía explicar. Había una parte de ella que deseaba irracionalmente que él la hiciera suya con fuerza. Una parte que no sabía que tenía.

"Así que esto es el deseo sexual "pensó aturdida y afiebrada, recorriendo la fuerte espalda de su amante con sus manos, deleitándose con los fuertes músculos y los huesos sólidos que podía sentir debajo de la piel. En un movimiento ansioso, pasó la mano deliberadamente lento siguiendo la línea de la columna, provocando un tercer estremecimiento y oyó un gruñido primitivo, salvaje y profundo dejar los labios de Hades. Aquello la encendió más.

-No hemos terminado aún, le recordó, abriéndole las piernas y colocándose entre ellas con cuidado. Ella abrió los muslos de buena gana, jalándolo hacia ella para besarlo con ferocidad. Él cogió el peplo y lo rasgó de un furioso tirón, pasando a acariciar su cuerpo con ganas, desde la base del cuello hasta el ombligo, pasando por la clavícula y el pecho.

Ella lo miró con algo de miedo reflejado en el rostro. Se tensó cuando Hades le separó ligeramente los labios y enfilaba su miembro justo en la entrada.

-Te prometí que no te lastimaría, ¿recuerdas? Solo relájate, cariño. No pienses en eso. Solo concéntrate en lo que acabas de sentir, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió y se dejó hacer. Pese a su buena voluntad, no pudo evitar tensarse cuando sintió aquel miembro empezar a abrirse paso dentro de ella y detenerse justo en su himen.

Él la abrazó contra su pecho para tratar de confortarla un poco. La miró a los ojos y sus labios pidieron permiso para hacerlo, pidieron permiso para concretar el acto. Kore asintió, mecánicamente. Se arqueó bruscamente cuando sintió que su himen era traspasado, pero en ningún momento sintió dolor como el que había esperado sentir, solo una ligera incomodidad al sentir como el sexo de él se abría paso hasta que las caderas de ambos chocaron.

-¿Estás bien?, inquirió él, acariciándole la espalda con ternura para tranquilizarla.

Ella se quedó callada con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo solamente por unos segundos, acostumbrándose a él, sintiendo como su vagina lo abrazaba.

Hades gruñó, satisfecho en parte, acomodándola para que ella quedara arriba. Kore se quejó por el cambio de posición que hacía que él se enterrara más profundamente en su interior.

-¡Aaah!, gimió ella, cuando empezó a moverse penetrándola mientras le besaba el cuello, alternando los lametones y las mordidas.- ¡No tenía idea…! ¡No tenía idea de que se sintiera tan bien!

-Te dije que se sentiría bien…te dije que no tenía por qué ser…, dejó la oración a medio terminar mientras se concentraba en ayudarla a moverse de manera adecuada.- ¡Esperé tanto por esto!

-¿Esperaste mucho?, le preguntó ella con tono juguetón, afianzando las columnas de mármol que tenía por piernas y apoyando las manos en el pecho de él para usarlo como apoyo al mover las caderas con fuerza, dejándolo enterrarse más profundamente en su interior, tocando otras zonas, estimulando otras zonas, aumentando el placer. Sentía el pecho de él moverse junto a su respiración agitada. Veía los ojos glaucos, normalmente fríos, vibrar con emoción. Percibía las embestidas llenarla y, de extraña manera, se sentía segura así.

-Sí, afirmó él, moviendo la cadera con énfasis, acorde con el ritmo que ella marcaba, enterrando sus dedos en aquellas níveas caderas con fuerza, como si fueran garras. Sentía su deseo ser drenado hacia ella de alguna manera, pero también sentía que se llenaba del deseo de ella hacia él. Su cuerpo temblaba como no lo había hecho hasta ahora, con todos los músculos tensos, la sangre rugiendo en las venas, la respiración saliendo como un huracán y la garganta abierta dejando escapar sonidos de placer.-Sí, te esperé demasiado tiempo…desde la primera vez que te besé, deseé tenerte aquí así… ¡oh, Kore!, gimió echando la cabeza atrás cuando una enésima oleada de placer lo recorría entero haciéndolo temblar.

Estuvieron un rato más así, solo dejándose llevar por el placer y las sensaciones, gimiendo y llamándose, acariciándose y jalándose los cabellos mutuamente, hasta que el tiempo decidió que los había dejado libres demasiado tiempo y los hizo llegar al orgasmo.

Hades tomó un poderoso impulso para quedar encima de ella mientras se hundía hasta el fondo dejándose ir, vertiendo su semilla, marcando aquel cuerpo que adoraba tanto. Ella se arqueó con un grito, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se contraía por efecto del placer que desde su vientre se desparramaba al resto de su cuerpo, relajándola y satisfaciéndola.

Él se separó de ella y se dejó caer de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, solo dejando salir su aliento con fuerza, tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad, sintiéndose satisfecho como no había estado en mucho tiempo. Se estremeció al sentir que ella apoyaba la barbilla en su pecho y lo miraba. Le apartó un mechón travieso del rostro para ver mejor aquellas turmalinas juguetonas.

-Tu madre me va a matar, dijo solamente, todavía entre suspiros.

Kore se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y después empezó a reírse nerviosamente. Él no tardó en secundarla y se rieron hasta que el sueño decidió que ya habían estado despiertos por mucho tiempo y les brindó la tranquilidad que necesitaban para dormir.

"Te amo", fue lo último que pensó ella, antes de cerrar los ojos, apoyando todavía la barbilla en su pecho con el brazo de él rodeándole los hombros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrán notado que el capítulo es más largo que de costumbre xDDD Culpen al lemon :v
> 
> La escena del rapto es esencialmente, la descrita en el himno homérico a Deméter. Lo único que cambió fue que ahí eran yeguas. Yo lo cambié por caballos, francamente me parecieron raras las yeguas :v
> 
> En el himno ella está en compañía de otras que nada que ver…le menciona a Deméter que estaba Urania, una de las nueve musas, y otras más. Athena y Ártemis fueron las únicas a las que mantuve. Tampoco estaban las sirenas. Aunque varios autores las mencionan como compañeras de Perséfone, no todos mencionan lo mismo. El que menciona más detalladamente el castigo que recibieron de Deméter (así como el motivo del castigo) es el Pseudo-Higino. Y yo me dije: "Vamos a reducir esto, porque ocupo que sea rápido y no puedo ocuparme del montón de locas chillando"
> 
> Sobre Mynthe ya hablé la vez pasada, así que no voy a entrar mucho en detalles.
> 
> Las cariátides son columnas en forma de mujer que soportan peso sobre su cabeza. El conjunto más famoso de cariátides son las seis que soportaban el entablamento en el costado sur del Erecteón. Cinco están en el Museo de la Acrópolis y la sexta está en el Museo Británico. En el templo están las réplicas. Imágenes de ello en mi Facebook. Cuando se dice "con la fuerza de una cariátide de piedra" se está refiriendo a éstas doncellas de mármol y a la fuerza que debieron tener de poder moverse
> 
> El anillo no es como uno de compromiso, sino como un regalo de bodas. Los griegos no hacían eso, y no quise salirme mucho de ahí, pero sí la influencia fue por esos lares.
> 
> Yyyyyy…. ¡lemoooooooon!
> 
> Tuve mis problemas tratando de hablar de los labios de ahí abajo. No son labios "vaginales", la vagina está completamente adentro del cuerpo, no se ve a menos que la mujer se abra la entrada lo suficiente como para dejar ver. Lo que vemos por fuera es la vulva, de la que forman parte los labios mayores y menores. En algunos lemon es como "le lamió la vagina", "se quedó mirando su vagina", etc. (y por consiguiente "labios vaginales" ) Y yo me pregunto cómo hacen para chupar o ver una parte del cuerpo que no es externa ._. Volviendo a los amigos menores, parece que son llamados ninfas, así que usé el adjetivo :v
> 
> Lo admito, me quité una gran espina que tenía desde hace tiempo xDDD Rico, lemon (?) Okno, ya me dejo de perversidades xDDD
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	8. Castigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví :3
> 
> Este capítulo está centrado, muy centrado en Pandora ^_^ Espero que lo disfruten: 3 Está ubicado paralelamente al capítulo 23 de "Mi Ángel Guardián" y es el último fragmento que se va a desprender de dicho fic.

Era actual

Pandora caminaba enérgicamente a través del pasillo en dirección a los aposentos de su señor. Tocó la puerta con timidez.  
-¿Señor Hades? Soy Pandora.  
El silencio fue su única respuesta. La joven volvió a insistir y al no recibir respuesta empujó la puerta con timidez. La recibió una escalofriante oscuridad. Suspiró y se encaminó hasta la ventana. Corrió las cortinas, dejando que la poca luz que existía en el Inframundo entrara a la habitación. Vio claramente como el dios se daba vuelta en el lecho, escapando de la luz.

-Señor por favor. No os obstinéis así. Comprendo que no estáis en vuestro mejor estado anímico, pero tampoco es bueno que os neguéis a salir de aquí. Ya van varios días así.

-Dime que quieres y lárgate, Pandora.  
-Solo quise saber cómo estabais. Me preocupa que os neguéis incluso la ambrosía.

Él suspiró, sintiendo una punzada cruel en el pecho.

-Mi corazón está roto en pedazos, Pandora. No es algo que se quite de un día a otro, suspiró.-Por favor, déjame tranquilo.  
-Entiendo, pero...  
-¿Pero qué?, expresó él con voz arrastrada.  
-Nada. Me retiro, expresó, inclinándose y dándose la vuelta lentamente.

-Pandora...  
-Dígame, señor.  
-Estarás contenta, ¿verdad? Has quedado tú.

La muchacha quedó paralizada de espanto, mientras sentía que las lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos. Inclinó la cabeza levemente y se marchó, pisando fuerte. Cerró de un portazo y se apoyó en la puerta temblando. Se encaminó hacia su habitación y cerró de un portazo. Se sentó en el taburete mientras que sus manos alcanzaban las cuerdas de su arpa y empezaban a rasguearlas mecánicamente mientras su mente pensaba enloquecida.

Obviamente, había sido una ingenua al pensar que Hades no se había dado cuenta de sus secretos celos por Perséfone. Pero lo había callado. Cuando normalmente tenía que haberla castigado por eso, lo había dejado pasar. Y ahora se daba cuenta de la situación y se la dejaba restregada en la cara, casi con resignación. Pero no había buscado castigarla. No aún.  
Talvez se debiera a que la naturaleza de sus celos no eran por amor pasional, sino por la mera devoción de un soldado para con su líder. Aunque su condición de mujer la había predispuesto más de la cuenta, talvez.

Dejó el instrumento y se levantó, decidida a obtener respuestas. Empujó la puerta de la habitación del dios con fuerza.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Pandora?, se oyó una voz seca en la penumbra.  
-¿Por qué?, preguntó con tono apremiante.- ¿Por qué no me castigó?  
-¿Por qué castigarte?, preguntó él, con indiferencia  
-Porque me atreví a pensar que yo cuidaría de usted mejor que una diosa. Mejor que su propia esposa.  
-¿Quieres que te castigue por hacer tu trabajo, Pandora?, replicó con un tinte divertido.  
-¿Pero acaso no es hybris creerse mejor que los dioses?, se desconcertó ella.

Hades soltó una risita seca.

-Si hubieras, como Mynthe, creído que eras más digna de mi amor que ella...Si hubieras creído que me merecías más...como Piritoo...o si te hubieras creído más bella, como Cassiopea, o más hábil, o más lista...hubiera sido un caso de hybris. Pero en realidad, solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo con la ingenuidad de los seres humanos. Básicamente, Kore no estaba cuidando de mí...solo me utilizó, en cierta forma, para lograr sus objetivos. Tenías razón de recelar. Si ella hubiera cuidado de mí y tú hubieras creído poder hacerlo mejor...hubiéramos tenido un problema.

-O sea..¿que no me va a castigar?  
-Talvez sea suficiente castigo verme sufrir, Pandora.  
La muchacha tembló.  
-Me has cuidado todos estos siglos, niña. Tú y las que vinieron antes de tí. No tienes que sentirte culpable. Has hecho todo lo que pudiste desde tu naturaleza humana. Solo quiero saber una cosa, expresó, irguiéndose levemente para mirarla a los ojos.  
-Dígame, señor.  
-Si la hija de Deméter volviera a pisar el Inframundo, ya pasadas las ambiciones y planes que ella haya abrigado contra el Santuario y decida comportarse como la amante que es, ¿sentirías celos de ella?

La joven lo meditó un momento. Levantó la vista con decisión.

-Talvez sí. Diosa o no diosa, se trataría de otra mujer que estaría cerca de vos. Y me sentiría amenazada, pues no hay muchas mujeres aquí excepto yo. Pero trataría de comprenderlo y de superarlo. Jamás pretendería ocupar vuestro lecho o su lugar en el Inframundo en vez de ella...a no ser que vos mismo lo decidáis.

-No esperaba menos de tí, Pandora. Y te agradezco que me compartieras tus inquietudes, porque sé que, en efecto, te llegarías a poner celosa si una mujer estuviera más cerca de mí que tú. Ten presente lo que me has dicho, porque puede que quiera que me lo recuerdes en algún momento. Y si me mientes o lo niegas, te pesará.

-Sí, señor, inquirió, con algo de sorpresa.-No me olvidaré.

Hades se volvió a recostar sobre las almohadas con pesadez.

-Una última cosa: Quizás debas hacerle una visita a la hija de Perses. Sé que mi mujer planeaba quitarte de en medio de alguna forma. Discutimos sobre eso en algún momento, porque yo no estaba de acuerdo. Y sólo Hécate sabe con exactitud lo que estaba planeando. Y creo que mereces saberlo.  
-Sí, señor haré lo que me pide. Gracias, expresó, mientras se inclinaba y salía corriendo.

Corrió sin parar hasta llegar a la Ptolomea. Esperó un momento para tranquilizarse antes de entrar, sabedora de que a Lune no le gustaba que se hiciera ruido.  
Entró despacio buscándolo con la mirada. En áquel silencio se oía hasta el rasgueo de una pluma en el papel. Caminó despacio hasta llegar al estrado. Llamó, pero el que se asomó fue el juez de Griffon.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Pandora?, preguntó, apoyándose en el borde del estrado para verla mejor.  
-Necesito que me acompañes al borde del Tártaro, a visitar a la diosa de las encrucijadas, susurró por lo bajo.  
Él fijó su mirada ambarina en ella con expresión inquisitiva.  
-¿Me vas a decir para qué?  
-Es...un consejo del señor Hades.  
-¿Por qué te aconsejaría algo así el señor Hades?  
-Es algo entre él y yo. ¿Me llevas o voy a buscar a Aiacos?  
-Dame un segundo. ¡Lune!, gritó, en dirección a la puerta de atrás. El aludido apreció al cabo de unos segundos.  
-¿Sí señor?  
-¡Encárgate de esto!, expresó, señalando los papeles, mientras bajaba del estado.

Acompañó a la joven hasta la orilla del río Aqueronte y silbó. Al cabo de un rato apareció Caronte en su barca. Se montaron e hicieron el trayecto en silencio.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Perséfone?, preguntó Minos, enrollando el dedo juguetonamente en los mechones plateados que le caían sobre el pecho.  
-A su tiempo lo sabrás, comentó ella, cubriéndose los hombros desnudos con las manos, para combatir el frío que iba creciendo conforme se acercaban a la boca del Tártaro.  
La barca atracó en la orilla, cerca de la entrada de la gruta donde vivía la nieta de Febe.  
Ambos bajaron y se aproximaron a la gruta.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Pandora?, quiso asegurarse Minos.  
-Tengo que hacerlo. De lo contrario, nunca encontraré la respuesta a las preguntas que tengo.  
-De acuerdo. Solo ten cuidado.  
-Para eso estás tú conmigo, ¿verdad? Ahora cállate.

Se adentraron con cuidado en aquella garganta de roca. La atmósfera estaba plagada de una niebla espesa que se arremolinaba alrededor de los bordes de sus ropas, y subía y hacía formas caprichosas y místicas en torno a ellos. La atmósfera del lugar era calmadamente siniestra. Al llegar al fondo de la gruta el camino se abrió, misteriosamente, en dos.

-¿Por qué no me extraña esto?, se quejó Minos, mientras escudriñaba ambos túneles en busca de alguna señal que le permitiera saber a través de cual ir.  
Pandora sacudió la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo. Tú ve por el de la izquierda. Yo iré por la derecha.  
-¿Y si te pasa algo? El señor Hades me matará si algo te sucede.  
-Deja de preocuparte, Minos. Para empezar, él fue el que me dijo que viniera aquí. Así que, si me sucede algo, es culpa suya. O bueno...su responsabilidad.  
Él suspiró al verla tan decidida.  
-Está bien. Solo...ten cuidado, Pandora.  
-Ya vete, expresó, empujándolo hacia el túnel de la izquierda. Luego se adentró por el otro sin mirar atrás.

Él miró a ambos lados antes de internarse en el túnel, sintiéndose más nervioso que en mucho tiempo. Avanzó con cuidado, palpando las paredes para no caer, agudizando su vista y oído lo más posible, tratando de oír los pasos de su compañera del otro lado. Lo único que logró fue oír el rodar de las rocas entre sus pies. Siguió caminando por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que el crepitar de una antorcha le acarició los oídos y su luz le hirió los ojos. La tomó y avanzó más rápidamente ya sin palpar la pared como un ciego.

-¿Por qué habré dejado que Pandora me metiera en esto?, dijo en voz baja.- ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Porque es mi superior, añadió con sarcasmo.

El camino dobló inesperadamente y desembocó en una gruta misteriosamente iluminada por una luz misteriosa y lunar. Había un caldero de ébano, del cual salían misteriosos gases provenientes del líquido burbujeante que lo ocupaba.

-Bienvenido seas, hijo de Europa, se oyó una voz misteriosa, provocando que diera un respingo y se pusiera en guardia. Se dio la vuelta con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho con fuerza.

La diosa tenía las manos apoyadas en el caldero, por lo que la luz depositaba sombras siniestras en su rostro jugando con sus rasgos de manera espeluznante, de modo que el cabello y los ojos, negros como el ala de un cuervo, resaltaban contra el blanco aperlado que le daba la luz a su rostro, viejo, pero sin señales de vejez.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?, inquirió con su voz, vieja, pero no por percibirse rota o cascada, sino por dar la impresión de pertenecer a una persona que ya ha visto demasiado.

-Yo, eh...no he venido solo. He venido con...  
-¡Ah, sí!, sonrió.-Has venido con una doncella.

Hizo un ademán con la mano y el túnel se abrió bajo los pies de Pandora, haciéndola aterrizar bruscamente en el suelo. Se levantó tambaleante, sacudiéndose el polvo de las ropas.

-Dime, doncella nacida de la arcilla, ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

-El señor Hades me dijo que vos sabíais qué era lo que quería hacer Perséfone conmigo exactamente.

La diosa sonrió enigmáticamente y se separó del caldero. La iluminación dio paso a una más cálida, proveniente de la luz de las antorchas.

-El joven Hades...siempre tan perspicaz. En efecto, aquella de delgados tobillos tenía planeado algo siniestro para tí.

Ella parpadeó. Minos, por otra parte, se hizo cargo de lo raro que le resultaba oír a alguien llamar a su señor "joven"

-¿Y qué era? ¿Algún maleficio o embrujo? ¿Algún veneno, acaso?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, preguntó la hija de Perses.  
-Porque entre ella y yo no estaban bien las cosas. Es más, creo que sentía que le robaba la atención de mi señor. Y creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. El sentimiento era mutuo, yo sentía celos de ella, reconoció.-Pero jamás me hubiera atrevido a lo que ella creía de mí.

Minos rodó los ojos. Mujeres.

-Cuando el joven Aidoneo raptó a Kore de la superficie de la tierra, yo fui la única que escuchó su grito de angustia y así se lo dije a Deméter, a la que ayudé en su búsqueda. Cuando ella se casó con Hades, yo me volví su consejera y confidente...y así ha sido desde la época del mito. Ella acudió a mí para eliminar cualquier interferencia entre sus ambiciones y Hades. Y tú, querida, eras una importante. No solo por tu posición en el ejército de espectros, sino, como tú misma notaste, por tu condición de mujer. Y tu nombre tiene mucho que ver, también. No llevas un nombre cualquiera, te llamas como aquella doncella mitológica que fue creada para la perdición de todo el género humano. Y además de eso, decidida, fuerte, y muy leal a tu señor. Eras un problema grande para ella.

-Pero...intervino Minos,-nosotros también hubiéramos sido un obstáculo importante.  
-De hecho, una vez que se hubiera deshecho de esta joven, planeaba quitaros de en medio a vosotros tres también, joven Minos. Porque sabía que si ustedes recelaban de sus planes, pondrían al hijo de Cronos sobre aviso.  
-Ya... ¿no era nada personal?  
-Según ella no. Ella prefería que Hades la apoyara. Y quizás lo hubiera logrado, de no haber sido por vosotros, pues el emperador siempre ha procurado su bienestar por encima incluso del suyo propio.  
-¿Y qué teníais que ver vos en esto?  
-Primero me pidió que te embrujara, para provocar que te enamoraras del poderoso Hades. Eso hubiera sido hybris y él se habría visto obligado a castigarte, enviándote al Tártaro. Pero se dio cuenta que eso podría resultar contraproducente y abortó el plan. También planeó hacerte polvo como a Mynthe...pero se habrían preguntado donde estabas. Barajó muchas teorías y las descartó todas, antes de que se le ocurriera la definitiva.

-¿Y cuál era?, receló Minos.

La diosa rodeó el caldero y sentó en el pequeño trono de piedra que había al fondo de la habitación. Desde ahí miró a ambos con expresión de circunstancias.

-¿Están seguros de querer saberlo?, se quiso cerciorar.-La respuesta puede no gustarles.  
-Le prometí al señor Hades que si ella regresaba al Inframundo algún día, trataría de dejar esto atrás. Pero necesito saber qué es lo que tendría que dejar atrás.

-De acuerdo. Escucha bien hija de Hefestos, pues solo lo diré una sola vez, ¿entiendes eso? Una sola vez.-Pandora asintió, en silencio.-La hija de Deméter me pidió que hiciera un bebedizo cuyo principal ingrediente serían las aguas del Lete, el río del olvido. Una vez que lo hubieras tomado, olvidarías todo acerca del Inframundo, Hades, Athena, las Guerras santas y los espectros. Eso, por supuesto, hubiera supuesto que tendrías que dejar éste lugar y quizás habrías llevado una vida normal. El mismo bebedizo se lo habría yo de administrar al hijo de la venerable Rea para que se olvidara de tí. Pero al ser un dios, los efectos serían menos certeros en él. Existía el riesgo de que sus recuerdos sobre tí regresaran en el tiempo y eso supondría que de seguro te buscaría para devolverte al Inframundo. Y si no volvieras a entrar aquí en vida, de todas formas regresarías tarde o temprano y tendrías tu recompensa. El joven Hades es generoso con aquellos que le son leales.

-¿Y no...no había ningún antídoto para esa pócima?, musitó por lo bajo.  
-Tendría yo que hacer uno y no sería fácil, pues las aguas del Mnemos no pueden ser alteradas sin el permiso de la hija de Gea. Y no suele dejar que se toquen bajo ningún concepto.

-¡Pero esto es indignante!, explotó Minos, hecho una furia.- ¿Acaso no pensó tampoco en lo que pasaría con el señor Hades si Pandora desaparecía?  
-¡Minos!  
-Espero que te des cuenta de mi predicamento, querido joven. Le obedezco a la joven Perséfone porque es la esposa de mi señor y en ése aspecto tiene poder sobre mí. Pero es al emperador del Inframundo a quién le debo mi lealtad. No podía hacer algo como eso, pues se trataba no solo de ésta jovencita, sino también de mi señor. Y eso me hubiera garantizado un castigo ejemplar en el Tártaro por toda la eternidad, explicó con tranquilidad.  
-Entonces... ¿no hicisteis la poción?, preguntó Pandora.  
-Oh, la hice, dijo, dándose la vuelta y cogiendo una botella de sus estantes. El líquido oscuro resplandecía de manera inquietante.-Pero no me atreví a traicionar a mi señor, el cual no tolera las traiciones de ninguna manera. Has cuidado de él, niña. Siglo tras siglo has reencarnado solo para él. Tu deber siempre ha sido cuidar de su cuerpo y dirigir a sus espectros.

-Pero...yo lo traicioné. En la última Guerra Santa.  
-Eres humana, querida. Los humanos sois hermosamente imperfectos y por eso cometéis errores. Si Hades no te ha castigado por eso, significa que no le importa lo que hayas hecho. Sabes lo implacable que es a la hora de impartir castigos.

-Estoy preocupada por él. No está bien que se encierre en su habitación sin alimentarse siquiera.

-Un corazón roto es de cuidado y paciencia, pequeña. Y el corazón de un dios no conoce de esas vicisitudes a menudo, así que cuando las sufre lo golpean con fuerza. Hay dioses que están acostumbrados a ese hecho y no sufren tanto. Pero otros...

-¿Qué me sugieres que haga?  
-Mantente fiel, dijo solamente.-Mira, expresó, levantando una copa de cristal con una mano.-Mira bien.

La joven se asomó y el agua se empezó a agitar y una imagen determinada. La habitación del Señor de los Muertos. Éste no estaba acostado en la cama como era usual, sino que miraba por la ventana con expresión distraída. Se volvió de repente al oír que la puerta repicaba.

-Soy Lune, señor. ¿Cómo se encuentra?, se oyó la voz del espectro de Balrog.  
-¿Qué quieres, Lune? ¿Dónde está Pandora?  
-Pandora se fue con el señor Minos a algún lado y no han regresado todavía, contestó.  
Una sombra de preocupación cruzó el rostro del dios.

-¿No han regresado…aún?, musitó.  
-No os preocupéis, señor. Ya no deben tardar. Y entonces ella vendrá a visitarlo, como todas las noche  
-No debí enviarla a hablar con Hécate. Debí haberle pedido a ésta que viniera.  
-Ella necesitaba ir. Vos mismo se lo dijisteis. Además, no está sola. Está con Minos.  
-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Es solo que..., se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.-Me preocupa.  
-Pandora es una mujer fuerte. Podrá con esto.  
-Lune... ¿ella te dijo qué quería con Hécate?  
-No, señor, negó el albino.-Pero hace unos días, cuando Perséfone estaba aquí todavía, me dijo que tenía miedo de acabar como Mynthe. A pesar de su animadversión, era consciente de que no podía competir con la diosa. Creo que por eso se sentía tan frustrada.  
-Perséfone quiso convencerme de eliminarla del mapa, lo que me pareció muy sospechoso. Discutimos por eso un par de veces. Sabiendo lo que sé ahora, no estoy seguro de que fuera idea suya. A su modo quería hacerme un bien. Pero no lo hubiera sido exactamente. Y nosotros nunca...siempre tratamos de evitarnos mal mutuamente. Excepto, claro, cuando no fuera posible.

-Pandora es muy cercana a usted. Es ella la encargada de cuidar del recipiente de su alma y esas cosas. Es la que nos comanda a los espectros, y la única quizás, que logra estar en contacto con usted durante la Guerra Santa. Quizás Perséfone solo estaba celosa. La situación se repitió por siglos. Talvez pensaba que Pandora estaba usurpando el lugar que le correspondía a ella.  
-No se puede descartar nada, Lune. Es solo que me desconcierta que pudiera creer...  
-Si a eso vamos, Anfitrite tendría que estar celosa de Sorrento, ¿o no? Y si Athena tuviera una pareja...

El dios elevó levemente la comisura de los labios.

-Talvez. Sin embargo, el joven Sorrento no representaría una amenaza tan grave. Mi hermano solo ha tenido un amante varón a lo largo de toda su vida. En cambio yo...

-Habla de Leuce, ¿no? Y de Mynthe.  
-Has hecho tu tarea, Lune, ¿verdad?  
-Hablan por ahí, se excusó.

Pandora se separó de la bola de cristal con decisión.

-Ya he visto lo suficiente, declaró.-Quiero volver a casa.

La diosa apartó el mágico objeto y le abrió la mano, cerrándosela contra dos botellas.

-¿Por qué me las dais?, se sorprendió.  
-Solo se necesita un último ingrediente para que la pócima funcione. Tres gotas de tu sangre. O tres gotas del icor que riega las venas de Hades. Por eso tuve que hacer dos frascos. Comunícaselo. Él sabrá qué hacer con esos frascos.

Ella se inclinó graciosamente.

-Gracias, mi señora. Os agradezco mucho vuestra sinceridad.  
-Ve tranquila, niña. Tu compañero conoce la salida, comentó, volviendo a poner su atención en el caldero.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la boca de la gruta.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿oyes? A nadie. Ni a Lune.  
-Pero si Lune ya sabe...  
-Sabe dónde fuimos y el motivo. Eso es suficiente. No tiene que enterarse de nada más.

-De acuerdo. Guardaré tu secreto. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ésas pócimas?

-Se las daré al señor Hades.

-¿Qué crees que hará con ellas?

-No lo sé, pero cerca de mí no las quiero, expresó, subiéndose a la barcaza y sentándose con la cabeza bien alta.

La barcaza se detuvo en las orillas del Cocytos, justo frente a la Ptolomea. Ambos se bajaron.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Minos. Lamento que la hayas pasado mal.

-No, no es nada. Me alegra que hayas pensado en mí, comentó él, mientras la barcaza se alejaba empujada por el espectro de Aqueronte.

-Eras tú o Radamanthys. Y con ése cejón no voy sola a ningún lado.

-¿Y Aiacos?

-Estaba ocupado.

-O sea, lo que me dijiste…

-Manipulación femenina, expresó ella haciendo un puchero coqueto con la boca.

Él sonrió.

-Cuídate, Pandora. No te pinches, bromeó.

-Cállate, tonto, expresó ella, mientras se encaminaba hasta Giudecca.

Entró a paso lento en las dependencias interiores. Frente a la habitación de su señor tomó aire y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante, se escuchó.

-Soy Pandora, señor. Ya regresé.

-¿Y bien, Pandora? ¿Averiguaste algo de provecho?

-La sobrina de la venerable Leto me dijo algo muy interesante. Ciertamente, no esperaba algo así, expresó, caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Y bien?

Ella caminó hasta la mesita al lado de la cama y depositó las dos botellas en la superficie de madera con un golpe seco.

-¿Qué es esto?, preguntó llevándose una cerca del rostro para verla de cerca. La poción se arremolinaba a lo largo de la botella.

-Es…la poción que planeaba darme Perséfone para que me olvidara de todo lo relacionado con el Inframundo. Y poder sacarme de aquí. Era un brebaje que contenía parte de las aguas del río Lete. El único ingrediente que falta es algunas gotas de mi sangre. Como también quiso dársela a usted, pues…por eso la otra botella.

Él entrecerró los ojos, mientras un gruñido bajo salía de su garganta.

-¿Y qué quiere Hécate que haga yo con ellas?, expresó con voz irritada.

-Solo me dijo que vos sabríais qué hacer con ellas. Fabricó el brebaje, pero no fue capaz de administrarlo por lealtad a vuestra persona. Estaba en el predicamento sobre si obedecerle a Perséfone, aún si eso significaba traicionaros a vos, o no hacerlo, lo que la pondría en una situación muy incómoda. Al final, parece que se decidió a no hacerlo.

Hades entornó los ojos mientras se colocaba un dedo sobre los labios.

-Entiendo. Mi mujer ha hecho un buen desastre aquí, ¿no lo crees?

-No lo sé. Supongo.

-Shion ha venido a verme mientras no estabas. Se ha atrevido a hacerme una preposición que considero indignante, aunque le dije que lo pensaría, expresó, levantándose del sillón. La túnica ondeó alrededor de sus tobillos. Corrió el biombo y empezó a prepararse para la noche, quitándose las ropas que usaba de a diario.

La muchacha se desplazó hasta el lecho y empezó a prepararlo para su señor.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué le ha dicho?

-Dice que se encuentra superado por la situación de indisciplina y desorden en el Santuario y dice que necesita un descanso. Me ha pedido que ayude a Palas mientras él se toma un descanso. En otras palabras, ha pretendido que haga el trabajo sucio. ¿Qué se habrá creído?

-Talvez no sea tan mala idea, señor, opinó con cautela la muchacha.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! se sorprendió.-Pandora…¿te estás atreviendo a sugerir que debería rebajarme a limpiarle la basura a Shion?

-Pues sí lo dice de esa forma, si suena muy indignante, repuso ella con tranquilidad.-Pero piénselo bien, señor. Shion no es ningún joven (a pesar de su apariencia) y lleva muchos años al frente del Santuario. Sabe bien cómo hacerlo. Apuesto a que no se lo está pidiendo por dejadez. Sé que la manera que tiene de llevar las cosas no es como lo hacemos aquí, por lo que probablemente éste sea un último recurso. No creo que lo haga a gusto. Y quizás, si se concentra en socarle el cinturón a los santos, no pensará tanto en lo que pasó con Perséfone, y quizás cuando se de cuenta ya pueda pensar en eso sin que le duela.

-¿Tú crees?

-Así es…Además talvez sea divertido que lograra que algunos dejaran de pasearse por aquí como si nada y sin pedir permiso. El santo de Cáncer a veces se pasa de descarado.

-Tienes razón. Talvez no sea tan malo.

-Y será muy divertido verlos quejarse que no están acostumbrados a un ambiente tan estricto. Si el Sumo Sacerdote se ha cansado debe ser mucha la desorganización. Y quién sabe cuánto de esto es culpa de Athena. Quizás debáis jalarle las orejas a ella también, dijo ella, ahuecando las almohadas.-Ya está.

-Me agrada lo que dices, expresó sonriendo enigmáticamente, mientras se metía en la cama.-Pero igual me lo tendría que pensar. No quisiera empezar una Guerra Santa.

-Imagino que Shion le dio vía libre para hacer lo que considerara necesario.

-Así es, pero en realidad tendría que analizar la situación, antes de decidir con cuanta dureza actuar.

-¿Shion no dijo cuándo regresará?, inquirió ella, corriendo el dosel y dejándolo medio abierto. Él se arrecostó en la cama.

-Pronto. Por mí que me deje tranquilo. Aunque talvez sea una buena excusa para ver cómo funciona el Santuario de cerca.

-Entonces aprovéchelo. Se lo digo, se distraerá bastante, de seguro. No se preocupe por las cosas aquí, yo lo mantendré bajo control.

-Sé que lo harás, Pandora. Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor.

-Gracias a usted, señor Hades. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no…

-Descuida. Quería devolverte aunque fuera un poco de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Ella sonrío, con cierta dulzura.

-Es solo mi trabajo, señor. No sé qué haría sin esto.

-Buenas noches, Pandora.

-Buenas noches, señor. No se preocupe. Ya verá que todo saldrá bien.

Cerró la puerta. Hades se levantó con cautela y se acercó a la mesa de noche. Sujetó una de las botellas y se quedó mirándola de manera inexpresiva. La cogió con toda la mano y la rompió. La pócima se deslizó lentamente por su mano y bajó por el brazo como barro oscuro y extraño. Cogió la otra y la arrojó al fuego sin contemplaciones. La llama explotó y se apagó de repente.

-Porque estas cosas es mejor desaparecerlas, murmuró mientras se volvía a acostar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hécate (gr. Ἑκατη) es la diosa de la magia, la brujería, la noche, la luna, los fantasmas y la nigromancia. Es la hija única de Asteria y Perses, nieta de Ceo y Febe lo que la hace prima de Apolo y Ártemis por parte materna. Ella ayudó a Deméter cuando buscaba a su hija perdida, guiándola en la noche por medio de antorchas. Cuando Perséfone se convirtió en la reina del Inframundo, Hécate se convirtió en su ministra y consejera en el Hades. Forma, asimismo, parte del grupo de deidades que están más cercanas a Hades. Es una de las diosas vírgenes del panteón griego. A veces puede ser representada como una anciana, pero generalmente se le representa como una mujer más joven, acompañada de perros (símbolo de la brujería), y llevando antorchas. A menudo se la representa como tres mujeres en una, una de espaldas, otra de frente y otra de perfil. Esto representa las tres fases de la luna, o los tres estados de una mujer (joven, madura, anciana) que están estrechamente relacionadas en el pensamiento mítico. (Imagen en mi Facebook) Es una diosa puramente selénica en cuanto a su relación con la brujería, la noche y la magia. Es también la diosa de las encrucijadas. Pertenece a la tercera generación de titanes, pero es más vieja que Hades, ya que se supone que los hijos de Cronos son los menores entre la descendencia de los hijos de Gea.
> 
> Los pueblos de la Antigüedad eran muy dados a querer conocer el futuro por diversos medios, ya fuera por medio de la astrología o por medio de la adivinación. Cada pueblo tenía sus métodos para lograrlo. Los griegos consultaban el oráculo o trataban de interpretar las señales o augurios que les daba la naturaleza. Los romanos revisaban las entrañas de los sacrificios (especialmente el hígado) o se agarraban de lo que decían los astros por medio de la astrología. Los celtas usaban cristales y materiales semejantes. Se supone que una práctica común en la adivinación, alternativa a la bola de cristal, es llenar una copa de cristal con agua y ver cómo ésta refleja el porvenir. Esto por las propiedades reveladoras del agua en el pensamiento mítico. Por lo mismo, a veces, brujas y mujeres similares observan el futuro (o a otras personas) por medio de un caldero, un cuenco o un objeto similar lleno de agua.
> 
> Pandora (gr. Πανδωρα) fue la primera mujer según la mitología griega. Fue creada por Hefestos por medio de la arcilla y los demás dioses la vistieron, embellecieron y le dieron sus dones. Zeus la mandó a Epimeteo, el estúpido hermano menor de Prometeo, como novia. Llevaba una caja (un pixis o un pithos) que era su regalo de bodas. El titán, olvidando las advertencias de su hermano, la aceptó en su casa y la hizo su esposa encandilado por sus dones. (El nombre está compuesto de "pan" que significa "todo" y de "dóros" que significa "dones" "Todos los dones" Llevada por la curiosidad abrió la mentada caja y dejó salir así todos los males que asolaron a la humanidad desde entonces, condenándola y contrarrestando el gran bien hecho por Prometeo al brindarles el fuego. Era ése el plan de Zeus al recomendarle que no la abriera.
> 
> No se sabe aún nada de la relación entre la Pandora de Next Dimension y la del manga clásico. Puede ser de esas cosas que el viejo considere irrelevantes y no aclare nada jamás. Podría ser reencarnación, o podría ser una antepasada lejana. Yo aquí me decanté por la primera opción. Repito que es libertad mía, el viejo no ha aclarado nada en su obra.
> 
> Hécate la llama "doncella nacida de la arcilla" y "hija de Hefestos" de manera figurada. No es que se trate de la misma doncella mitológica. Igual, se refiere metafóricamente a Minos como "hijo de Europa" No vayan a pensar que se me zafó un tornillo, ¿eh? xDDD
> 
> Leuce (gr. Λευκη) era una de las océanides a la que Hades raptó y la llevó a los Elíseos para yacer con ella. Antes de poder hacerlo, la ninfa se transformó en un álamo blanco (presuntamente por obra de Perséfone) Al igual que Apolo hizo con Daphne, el dios habría decidido tenerla así como estaba y consagró el álamo como sagrado para él.
> 
> Y como sé que me van a preguntar, el joven amante de Poseidón fue Pélope, el abuelo de Agamenón y Menelao :v
> 
> Espero que hallan disfrutado el capítulo de Pando-chan :3
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	9. Macaria y Melínoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo desde la era mitológica. El próximo, y último, se realizará en la era actual.

_Era mitológica_

-Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo?, preguntó la diosa de la muerte bendita mientras entraba despacio en la habitación. La reina del Inframundo levantó la vista.

-Hola, querida, comentó mientras se giraba en el diván con esfuerzo.-Uff, suspiró.  
-No hagas esfuerzos, Déjame ayudarte, se acercó solícita.  
-Hija, basta, sonrió posando la mano sobre su vientre.-Estoy embarazada, no inválida.  
-Ya lo sé, pero eso no significa que no necesites ayuda.  
-¿Sí?, haz que tu padre lo entienda, por favor.  
-Solo quiere que estés bien.  
-Sí...siempre quiso lo mejor para mí desde que me conoció. Pero a veces exagera, sonrió.

La más joven se sentó en el suelo, y extendió la mano para acariciar el vientre. Creyó sentir a la criatura moverse.

-¿De veras? Pero yo creí que te había raptado de repente, se desconcertó.  
Perséfone se rio.  
-Esa es la versión que tu abuela le dice a quién quiera escucharla. Pero la realidad fue otra.  
-¿En serio?, se sorprendió la otra.- ¿Cómo fue?  
-Cuando yo nací, se les avisó de ello a todos los inmortales. Pero alguien tenía que bajar aquí a decírselo a tu padre. Así que Hermes bajó y le dijo a Tanathos que por favor le avisara a Hades. Por lo que sé, pidió conocerme aquí después de cuatro meses.  
-¿Y qué pasó entonces?, siguió interrogando con curiosidad, sonrojada por la mención al hijo de Nyx.  
-Básicamente, mi madre hizo un berrinche e insistió en bajar conmigo al Inframundo. Pero Zeus se lo prohibió y le dijo al divino Argifontes que me acompañara. Me guió hasta la orilla opuesta del Aqueronte, donde vive Cerbero. A partir de ahí fui guiada por áquel que es hermano de la Muerte. Creo que lo metí en problemas, recuerdo la cantidad de asfódelos que recogí.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?, inquirió Macaria,-¿cómo reaccionó mi padre?

La diosa se recostó sobre el diván, cansada, con la mente perdida en los recuerdos. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar la primera vez que había visto el rostro de Hades.

-Creo que se enamoró de mí de inmediato. O si no fue así, algo sintió. Aunque trató de ocultarlo, claro. Sabes cómo es respecto a eso. Recuerdo mi fascinación por el color de su piel, pues nunca había visto a un hombre con la tez tan blanca. Y aquellos ojos...Le ofrecí una de las flores que llevaba en brazos y entonces...

-¿Qué sucedió?, preguntó ansiosamente la más joven.

-Sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo un calor muy agradable cuando mi mano tocó la suya. Mi rostro se tiñó de rojo y me puse nerviosa y solo atiné a levantar la mirada hacia su rostro. Estaba levísimamente sonrojado y se puso nervioso, apuesto. Llamó a Tanathos para que me escoltara de vuelta. En ese momento, no sé por qué, pero tuve la intuición de que él me haría su esposa. Y esa intuición creció cuando, tras regresar a la superficie, le pedí a mi madre que me dejara ir a recoger flores.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió?  
-Decidí no decirle a mis hermanas que me vigilaran. Quería estar sola, para asimilar lo que acababa de vivir. Al poco tiempo me sentí observada, pero al voltear no vi a nadie cerca. Luego, volví a sentirme observada y volteé con disimulo hacia atrás. Los ojos de tu padre siempre han sido muy intensos y difíciles de ignorar, cariño.

-¿Subió a la superficie solo para verte?, se sorprendió Macaria, poniéndose las manos en las mejillas.- ¡Qué romántico!  
-Hubo un tiempo en el que mi padre le pidió a Athena y a Ártemis que no me vigilaran y le encomendó esa tarea a Hades. Le tomó algo de tiempo dejar de hacerlo desde los árboles, pero cuando lo hizo fue muy divertido.

-¿Por qué?, preguntó, interesadísima en el relato de su madre.  
-Digamos que por los nervios fue capaz de marchitar todo el campo completo. Tomó algo de tiempo que se tranquilizara, pero cuando lo hizo pasamos muy buenos días solo hablando y conociéndonos.

-No me imagino a papá haciendo eso...  
-Sabes que tu padre no es tan frío como aparenta ser, Macaria.  
-Ya, ya lo sé. Pero no deja de ser raro. ¿Y qué pensaba la abuela Deméter de eso?  
La diosa se colocó una mano en el vientre y la pasó arriba y abajo lentamente.

-No le hizo mucha gracia. Le dijo a Ártemis que me vigilara y que le avisara si Hades venía a verme. Tu tía obedeció, pero se calló esos encuentros lo más que pudo. Cuando mi madre se enteró se las arregló para encerrarme, en un intento de alejarme de él, pero no funcionó. Se las arregló para colarse en mi habitación. Ése día nos besamos por primera vez. Mi madre alternaba las idas a recoger flores con los periodos de largo encierro y no permitía que me viera con deidades que inspiraban el amor como Erato, Afrodita y Eros.

-¡No pudo ser tan arpía...!

-Sí, lo fue, suspiró.-Sí que lo fue. Pero la áurea Cytherea fue más astuta y envió a una paloma para inspirarme el dulce deseo de verlo. Mi madre ahuyentó el ave, pero esa misma tarde, cuando bajamos al campo, volvió a aparecer. Me escapé para ver a tu padre. Una lástima que no funcionara.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mi madre estaba hablando con él y me descubrió. Amenazó con tenerme encerrada y hacerme jurar castidad, pero entonces Hades, con su característica astucia, fingió darse por vencido y dejarme en paz. Incluso se consiguió una ninfa para hacer ver que yo ya no le interesaba. La situación se prolongó por varios meses. La peor agonía que he pasado, suspiró.  
El bebé pateó fuertemente, provocando que se sobresaltara.

-Parece que a mi hermana también le gusta lo que está oyendo, se rio la menor.  
-Mi pequeña, dijo con ternura, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.-No puedo esperar a que nazca.  
-¿No falta mucho, verdad?  
-No creo. Por eso estoy siempre cansada, suspiró.  
-He oído que las mujeres humanas se ponen muy mal con el embarazo.  
-Así es. Pero nosotras no sufrimos males mayores aparte del cansancio hasta el parto. Estoy cada vez más cansada. Eso es buena señal.

-¿Y qué sucedió después de que se separaron?, ¿Qué hizo mi padre?, reanudó el interrogatorio.  
-Usó las cartas que tenía a su favor. Primero se deshizo de la ninfa (aunque regresó y yo le di su merecido) y después subió a la superficie y me raptó.

-Entonces siempre te raptó, ¿no?  
-Así es. Pero no fue solo el rapto, como dice tu abuela. Fue mucho más.  
-¿Te asustaste?  
-Algo, reconoció.-Pero fue más la alegría de volver a verlo.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Hades me propuso matrimonio. Me dio ésta sortija como regalo de bodas, expresó, extendiendo la mano para que su hija viera el anillo.-Esa noche hicimos el amor por primera vez. Y luego de eso nos casamos.

-Y todos vivieron felices, rio la otra.

-No exactamente.

-¿Qué más pudo haber pasado?, preguntó con perplejidad, cambiando de posición.

-Mi madre no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Me buscó por todos los sitios posibles y cuando Helios le dijo que Hades era el que me había raptado, fue a decirle a mi padre que le exigiera devolverme. Cuando él le reveló que le había concedido mi mano en matrimonio se indignó y huyó del Olimpo. Estuvo mucho tiempo entre los hombres, rehusando incluso consumir ambrosía y descuidó sus deberes de diosa, rompiendo el equilibrio cósmico. Lo único que la calmaría, dijo, era mi regreso a su lado. Mi padre tuvo que ceder y envió a Hermes a traerme de vuelta, explicó, mientras su mente se perdía en los recuerdos.

**Flashback**

_-¿Me has llamado, padre?, preguntó el divino Argifontes inclinándose ante el trono. Zeus levantó la mirada. Una profunda arruga le hundía el entrecejo y los ojos grises estaban nublados por alguna preocupación desconocida._  
-Sí, hijo mío. Tengo un encargo algo enojoso que encomendarte.  
-Dime de qué se trata.  
-Necesito que vayas al profundo abismo debajo de la Tierra y traigas de regreso a tu hermana, la de delgados tobillos, con los inmortales. Deméter, en su odio e ira hacia los dioses permanece sentada en un templo en la ciudadela de Eleusis, y ha amenazado con dejar morir de hambre a la humanidad entera, lo que nos perjudica a nosotros. Así que ve, lo más rápido que puedas, y trae de regreso a tu hermana, a la que ahora llaman Perséfone, que significa "aquella que lleva la muerte" No, lo frenó, viendo la cara de disgusto del hijo de Maya.-Habrá tiempo para tus réplicas luego. Ahora ve.

_El mensajero no desobedeció, pero mientras volaba raudo hacia el Inframundo, su mente revolvía un montón de furibundas réplicas. Sin embargo, también se preocupaba por los planes de la criadera hija de Cronos, sabiendo que había medios para impedir que la doncella volviera a la superficie._

_-Si ya se acostó con ella habrá consumado el matrimonio, decía para sí mismo.-Y desde el momento que eso suceda, ella será su esposa, y le pertenecerá, por lo que no podrá regresar del todo al Olimpo. Y si comió algún alimento del mundo inferior, distinto a la ambrosía y al néctar, tampoco podrá volver del todo con el resto de los inmortales. ¿Por qué mi tía hará estos berrinches tan infantiles?, se molestó._

_Llegó ante la pareja infernal y se adelantó con cuidado._

_-¿A qué debo tu inesperada visita, querido sobrino?, preguntó Hades, sabiendo que solo traspasaba los límites permitidos cuando era una urgencia.- ¿Qué quiere mi hermano de mí?_  
-El poderoso Cronión te pide que por favor dejes volver a la superficie a la doncella que tienes al lado. Si no lo haces aquella de rubia cabellera impedirá que la delicada espiga se asome a la tierra y los mortales hombres morirán de hambre. Tú sabes lo que sucederá si se rompe el equilibrio.  
Los ojos de áquel que recibe a muchos relampaguearon con ira mientras se volvía hacia su esposa.

_-Anda, expresó con voz grave,-regresa a la superficie, para que Deméter, la de oscuro peplo, deponga su cólera y no dañe a los mortales hombres, rompiendo el equilibrio cósmico. Sabes que yo, como hermano del padre Zeus soy un esposo digno de tí._

_Ella asintió y se levantó dócilmente, aunque en su interior revolvía gran resentimiento para con su madre. Por lo mismo, no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando Hades la llevó aparte para despedirse de ella más discretamente._

_-No quiero irme. Ya soy tu esposa, ¿no?_  
-Lo sé. Pero si los hombres mueren, no será bueno.  
-Pero...ya ha pasado antes, ¿verdad?  
-Pero es diferente. Terminaron su ciclo y llegó el momento de que desaparecieran. Esta vez, tu madre está forzando esa desaparición. No ha terminado el ciclo aún. Por eso debes regresar, para que tu madre se calme y todo vuelva a la normalidad.  
-Entiendo. Te amo, susurro, besándole la frente.  
-Yo también te amo, Perséfone. Ten, dijo, mostrándole varias semillas de granada,-come.  
Y ella comió las semillas de su mano sin sospechar nada.

_Hades sonrió astutamente a sus espaldas. Se adelantó y enganchó los caballos al carro. La ayudó a subir, depositando un beso en su frente y la dejó irse. Seguidamente, se sentó en el trono a esperar el resultado de su artimaña._

_Mientras, Hermes condujo el carro hasta Eleusis hacia la colina donde los esperaba la diosa de la agricultura. Deméter abrió los brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Se extrañó al sentir la rigidez de Perséfone y la separó de sí._

_-¿Qué sucede, hija mía?, se extrañó. Su ánimo se turbó, esperando algún engaño._  
-No pasa nada, madre. Es solo que me has separado de mi marido, al que amo, por medio de presiones y engaños. Y no debiste.  
-Eso no importa, flor mía. Ahora estarás conmigo. A no ser...  
-¿A no ser qué...?  
-Que hubieses comido algo de del mundo inferior. Entonces no podrías permanecer siempre aquí y tendrías que bajar al Inframundo de nuevo. Pero ahora dime cómo ocurrió todo, que quiero saberlo.

_Una expresión de alivio recorrió el rostro de Perséfone al comprender lo que había hecho su esposo al darle aquellas semillas. Su madre lo interpretó de otra forma y tras abrazarla fraternalmente por los hombros la condujo hacia el Olimpo, a la presencia del augusto Zeus, que reina sobre los dioses._

_Éste estaba sentado en el áureo trono, acompañado de aquella de níveos brazos que le sobaba el brazo con suavidad, intentando tranquilizar su ánimo turbio. Así estaban cuando llegó la de dorada cabellera acompañada de su hija y escoltada por el mensajero divino. La astuta Hera se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo pasaba con la diosa más joven y le hizo una seña a Hermes para que fuera a llamar a la áurea Afrodita. Éste se deslizó subrepticiamente y fue a buscar a la hija del Cielo estrellado._

_-Me alegra que hayas vuelto hija mía, expresó paternalmente Zeus, acariciándole las mejillas.-Aunque haya sido un regreso forzado, insinuó, mirando a Deméter de reojo._

_-¿Forzado?_  
-No seguirás con esa estupidez de que Hades no la ama, ¿verdad hermana? Tampoco deberías creerte que ella no le corresponde. Tu hija es la reina del Inframundo, Deméter. Eso debería ser suficiente para que veas tu equivocación, la apostrofó la madre de Ares.  
-¡Hera!, la previno Zeus.  
-No, es que ya es suficiente. Tuvo que ocurrir algo despreciable como un rapto...y todavía osas reclamarla del lado de su marido. No, esto no lo puedo tolerar.  
-Ella no es su mujer.  
-¿De verdad crees que Hades hubiera sido tan estúpido de no casarse con ella apenas la raptó? Y una vez casados, nada le impediría consumar el matrimonio. Algo que, ambas sabemos, deseaba. Porque como tú la echaste del lado de Perséfone, Afrodita prefirió influenciar discretamente a Hades aumentando su deseo por esta joven. Te advertimos que Cipris era vengativa, pero no quisiste escuchar. Aquella vez, hace meses, que te encontraste con ella en el Inframundo, estaba ahí por influencia de Cytherea como tú bien sabías. Y se pasó esos meses influenciándolos a ambos de diversas maneras. Así que dudo que no compartieran el lecho apenas tuvieran oportunidad. ¿Acaso no lo percibes?  
-¿Percibir qué..?, replicó Deméter.

_-Que esta joven ya no engrosa el número de las vírgenes, interrumpió la diosa de la sexualidad irrumpiendo de repente en la habitación.-Mientras tú desperdiciabas meses buscándola, ella dormía en brazos de Aidoneo. Y eso no es todo._

_-¿Tú dejaste qué...?, se indignó Deméter, zarandeando a Perséfone.- ¡Tú no serías capaz de…!_

_-Ya basta, querida. Déjala tranquila. Ella ha probado la dulzura de estar en los brazos de un hombre. No siempre tiene que ser cómo tú lo dices._

_-Hay algo más, interrumpió Hera.- ¿Has comido algo del Inframundo, verdad niña? ¿Qué ha sido?_  
-Hades me dio...seis semillas de granada, dijo, levantando la cabeza con dignidad.  
-¡Desdichada!, chilló Deméter,-¡Ahora tendrás que volver! Y yo haré lo que he dicho...

_-¡Basta!, interrumpió Zeus, molesto por la discusión entre las mujeres.-Ya que al parecer no hay solución viable, haremos un trato. Tú, ordenó, en dirección a su hermana-volverás al Olimpo, y harás tus deberes de diosa como te corresponde. Y a cambio de eso, tu hija pasará dos tercios del año aquí contigo. Pero el tercero tendrá que pasarlo abajo con su esposo. ¡Y no se hable más! Es mi voluntad y así permanecerá._

_-Está bien, hermano. Como digas._  
-No te sientas ganadora, Deméter. Esto no significa tu victoria.  
-Padre...quiero pedirte una prórroga a éste trato, interrumpió Kore.  
-¿Ahora qué quieres, Perséfone?  
-Si me quedo embarazada, quiero poder parir a mis hijos en el Inframundo, independientemente de la época del año. Es lo único que pido.  
Afrodita sonrió.

_-Está bien hija. Ahora ve con tu madre. Ya bajaré yo a decirle a tu marido lo que ha pasado._

_La asamblea improvisada se disolvió. El hijo de Cronos se volvió a sentar en el trono y resopló, pasándose las manos por los rubios cabellos. Su esposa lo distrajo de sus preocupaciones besándolo apasionadamente en el cuello. El deseo los cubrió y los hizo buscar el lecho para acostarse en él._

_Mientras, Deméter cogió violentamente a su hija del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared._

_-¡Te habrás salido con la tuya, mocosa insolente, pero no para siempre! ¡Ya lo verás!_

_Perséfone la miró con desdén._

_-Me das lástima, mamá. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme ser feliz? Espero nunca cometer los errores que cometiste cuando yo sea madre._

_-Tú nunca serás madre, Perséfone._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Tu marido es el dios de los muertos y del Inframundo. Está en su naturaleza traer la muerte en vez de la vida._

_-Madre, por favor, no digas estupideces. Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es verdad. Te lo probaré cuando quede embarazada de su hijo._

_-Mejor pruébamelo con la criatura. No creo ni que el embarazo llegue a término._

_La diosa más joven le dio una bofetada y se dio la vuelta con la cabeza bien alta._

_-Eres despreciable, madre, murmuró, sin volver a mirar hacia atrás._

**Flashback**

-¿Entonces por eso nací aquí?, se sorprendió Macaria.- ¿Aunque fue en primavera?  
-Creí que Hades merecía ver nacer a sus hijos. Y es seguro que mi madre le ocultaría que yo había dado a luz hasta que regresara aquí abajo.  
-¿Sigue enojada, verdad?  
Perséfone se acomodó de lado.  
-Creo que es una exageración que siga enojada con sus tres hermanos, pero ya ves cómo es de rencorosa. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de tí no le hizo gracia. Su problema no era que me hubiera enamorado, sino que lo hubiera hecho de Hades.  
-Pero papá es el único dios que podría haberte tratado bien, ¿no es así?  
-Estoy segura que mi madre hubiera preferido a un dios como Apolo, que no implicara una separación tan grande. Y lo tengo claro, porque él lo intentó. Pero se retiró cuando se dio cuenta que Hades estaba interesado por mí y que yo le correspondía. De seguro no quiso protagonizar un altercado como el que estuvo a punto de tener con Poseidón por causa de Hestia.  
-Fue inteligente. Por cierto, falta una semana para el invierno. ¿Por qué no esperaste a que llegara para bajar hasta aquí?  
-Porque tu hermana se ha cansado muy pronto de mi vientre, expresó, enderezándose trabajosamente.-El parto está muy próximo. Estoy cada vez más cansada. Llévame a la cama hija. No me siento bien.  
La diosa se acercó solícita y ayudó a su madre a llegar hasta el suave lecho ubicado en el lado opuesto de la habitación. La tendió con cuidado sobre las almohadas.  
-Llama a Hécate, por favor. Y avísale a tu padre. No creo que tarde más de dos días ya.  
-¿Dos días? ¿Estás segura?  
-Éste cansancio es señal de eso. Cuanto tú naciste también aumentó poco antes del parto.  
-Está bien, mamá. Descansa.  
Apresuró sus pasos hacia la habitación de la hija de Perses, para avisarle del estado de su madre. Ésta se hizo cargo rápidamente de la situación y la mandó a hablar con Hades.  
Una vez que la muchacha se perdió de vista, cruzó el pasillo hacia las habitaciones de Perséfone.

-¿Ya ha empezado?, le preguntó.  
-No. Pero ya no tardará demasiado. Lo presiento. Mi hija nacerá hoy.  
-Ven acá, cariño. Ponte cómoda, expresó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse. Cuando tengas la primera contracción sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad?  
La hija de Deméter asintió.  
-Y pensar que Deméter aseguraba que nunca podríais tener hijos. Y ahora vas por la segunda, comentó afectuosamente.-Parece que fue ayer que eras aquella joven asustadiza.  
-Mi madre se equivocó en muchas cosas. No cometeré los mismos errores que ella. Una vez que nazca la segunda podré encargarme del casamiento de la primera.  
-¿Quieres decir...?  
-Oh, vamos. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de cómo se pone cuando está Tanathos cerca.  
-Él también se comporta de cierta manera cuando ella está cerca. Me recuerda a Hades cuando volvía después de espiarte.  
-¿Lo ves? Pero primero lo primero. Te llamaré cuando sea la hora.

Mientras tanto, Macaria entró en el salón del trono.

-¿Sucede algo hija?, se preocupó al verla tan nerviosa.

-Creo que mamá va a parir hoy y no me lo dijo para no preocuparme.

-¿Estás segura?

-Eso creo.

-Espera aquí, la previno.

El dios se levantó con premura y abandonó el salón hacia las dependencias privadas. Encontró a su mujer caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Ya ha empezado?, preguntó, yendo hacia ella, y besándola en la frente.

-No. Pero ya no tardará mucho más.

Hades la besó en el cuello y le sobó el vientre con cariño. Pudo sentir a la criatura ya boca abajo.

-Parece que la pequeña Melínoe ya no quiere más estrecheces, comentó.

-No. Ya quiere salir. Por favor, llévate a Macaria, ya está muy nerviosa. Llévala a los Elíseos. Cuando está con Tanathos se le olvida todo lo demás.

-¿Ya está Hécate enterada?

-Sí, ya lo sabe, expresó, paseando con paso rápido, casi sintiendo como su cuerpo se preparaba para traer a aquella bebé al mundo.

-Cariño, tranquilízate, expresó tomándola en sus brazos. Perséfone se recostó en su pecho. Justo entonces, rompió aguas. Se separó bruscamente de él, mientras la primera contracción la recorría con saña. Se apoyó en los brazos de su marido respirando entrecortadamente.

Hades la sostuvo con fuerza, sintiendo que la preocupación hacía presa de él. Ella se levantó y volvió a pasear por la habitación, ahora más despacio.

-Vete, cariño. Por favor. Llama a Hécate.

El dios salió de la habitación sin pérdida de tiempo. Se cruzó con la hija de Asteria a medio camino. La diosa ya llevaba una gruesa pieza de tela, junto con un cántaro de agua tibia y una tinaja. Entró y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Momentos después, llegaron Leto y Mnemósine cargando aditamentos varios para el parto, como aceite, esponjas, vendas y una almohada.

Aidoneo esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Llamó a su hija y la llevó a los Elíseos.

-¿Ya está pasando, verdad?, se inquietó ésta.

-No hay nada de qué inquietarse, pequeña. Ahora ve con Tanathos. Yo tengo que avisarle a mi hermano que su hija está dando a luz. Vendré a recogerte a la vuelta, expresó.

-Está bien, titubeó ella.-No tardes.

"Se deseará que tarde", pensó él antes de irse.

Subió al Olimpo con auténtica prisa. Quiso el destino que sus dos hermanos estuvieran afuera, en el jardín de adelante. Ambos se levantaron al verlo venir hacía ellos con esa cara.

-¿Sucede algo, querido hermano?, intervino Poseidón, mientras extendía un brazo hacia él en ademán fraternal.

-Perséfone está..., la voz se le quebró.-Ella está dando a luz ahora mismo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí?, se sorprendió el esposo de Anfitrite.

-Quería que supieras, expresó, mirando en dirección a Zeus.-Si todo sale bien es seguro que la traeré pronto.

-No te preocupes, Hades.-Regresa al Inframundo, le aconsejó éste.-Enviaré a Hermes más tarde.

-¡Zeus!, se oyó la voz de Hera.- ¿Dónde está tu hija? La necesito.

-Hebe está con Hefestos, querida.

La diosa apareció caminando pausadamente, en compañía de Hestia. Se sorprendió al ver a Hades.

-Me refiero a Ilitía. Me debe un paseo desde áquel día.

-Ilitía debe estar en el Inframundo ahora, querida. Perséfone está teniendo a su bebé mientras hablamos.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?, se sorprendió, sujetando a Hades por los hombros, girándolo y empujándolo hacia adelante.- ¡Ve con tu mujer!

-¿Vas a decirle a Deméter?

-¿Nos queda otra opción? ¡Anda!, lo apremió, volviendo a empujarlo.- ¡Vete de aquí!

-Deméter se va a llevar una agradable sorpresa, ironizó el señor de los mares, mientras observaba a Hades irse.-Fue ella la que anduvo diciendo que nunca iban a poder tener hijos.

-Eso fue un último intento de herir a Perséfone. Debió quedarle claro que se equivocó cuando quedó embarazada de Macaria.

-Pues por lo que dijo dudo que lo supere alguna vez. Para ella era más fácil que no hubieran tenido hijos, para seguir odiando a Hades en paz.

-Ustedes tres tuvieron mala suerte con ella, intervino Hestia, tranquilamente.-No entiendo por qué se resiente por cosas tan simples.

-Es Deméter, acotó Hera, enredando sus cabellos negros con un dedo.-La reina del drama. Creo que eso quedó claro cuando te gritó por haberle permitido a Hades que la desposara. Por no mencionar lo que amenazó con hacer si no se la devolvías, le dijo a Zeus.

-Solo espero que no se le ocurra intentar nada más y los deje en paz. Suficientemente cruel es el trato que los obligó a tomar.

-¿Sabías que no estaba del todo en contra de que se casara? Lo que pasa es que se enojó porque no era el que ella tenía planeado, ironizó Hestia

-Sí, Leto me dijo que quería que se casara con Apolo. Pero él mismo rechazó la idea cuando se le dijo que ella estaba enamorada de Hades y que él le correspondía.

-No sería una sorpresa que se resintiera también con él, se burló Poseidón

-Bien. Retirémonos y esperemos más noticias. De seguro pasará pronto.

Mientras tanto, Hades pisaba los Elíseos.

-No la moleste, señor, intervino Hypnos.-Está muy entretenida con mi hermano. Mejor regrese luego, cuando todo haya pasado.

El dios dirigió sus pasos hacia sus dominios sin más tardanza. Cruzó los amplios salones del palacio con verdadera rapidez. Al llegar cerca de la habitación donde se estaba llevando a cabo el parto, oyó el llanto de un bebé llenar el pasillo. Se apoyó en la pared con un suspiro de alivio.

La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a las tres diosas, que salieron cargando el material sobrante.

-Dale unos segundos a solas. Fue un parto algo largo, pero todo salió bien, ambas están bien.

-Gracias, Hécate.

-No te preocupes. Enhorabuena, tienes una hermosa hija.

Después de unos minutos tocó la puerta y entró. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada. Perséfone dormía, exhausta, con la cabeza vuelta sobre la almohada. Hades le acarició la frente con cariño y depositó un beso en ella. Al agacharse le fue posible distinguir el bulto depositado encima de una almohada y resguardada por su pecho. Apartó las mantas con cuidado y se encontró con dos ojos castaños que lo miraban con curiosidad por entre mechones de cabello negro y rizado.

-Se parece a ti, oyó una voz agotada, cerca. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos exactamente iguales a los de la criatura que descansaba sobre la cama.

-Tiene tus ojos, susurró con adoración, apartándole a su esposa el cabello sudado de la frente.

-Es hermosa, concordó, enderezándose un poco, para ver a su hija menor.-Mira lo que hemos hecho.

-Será una mujer muy hermosa.

-Pronto lo sabremos, interrumpió Hécate, mientras entraba con un cántaro lleno de dulce ambrosía y depositaba el contenido en una copa.-Los dioses nunca son niños por mucho tiempo.

Puso a la criatura en brazos de su madre y ésta le dio a probar el alimento inmortal. Luego de que hubo probado el dulce néctar, empezó a removerse y las telas ya no pudieron contener el voluptuoso cuerpo de mujer que maduró con velocidad. La diosa fue vestida y se inclinó ante su padre, reconociéndolo como el señor del Inframundo. Seguidamente se apartó y salió de la habitación para conocer el que a partir de ahora sería su hogar, con los largos rizos ondeando a la espalda.

-Es hermosa, repitió Perséfone, con arrebato.-Con razón ya no quería mi tripa.

-Ahora solo queda ir por Macaria, y presentársela al resto. Y estoy segura de que van a adorarla, expresó Hades.-Incluso tu madre.

-¿Dónde está Macaria?

-En los Elíseos. Estaba muy entretenida con Tanathos.

-De eso tenemos que hablar cuando despierte, expresó ella, arrecostándose para dormir.

Aidoneo se subió a la cama con ella y le peinó los cabellos de la frente con cuidado. Le besó la oreja y se quedó dormido a su lado.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notas:**

 

**¡Zas! Finito :v**

**Todo el asunto de la granada está basado en cómo se relata el asunto en el himno homérico a Deméter. Solo cambió el que acá fue voluntario y ella no quería regresar arriba. Como sabemos, en el mito no fue así. Sin embargo, si ella no amaba a Hades antes del rapto, aprendió a amarlo después.**

**En la Antigua Grecia, las mujeres parían de pie, sentadas, en cuclillas o en cuatro patas. Se sentaban en una silla especial, llamada "silla de parto" y parían ahí. Materiales auxiliares eran usados como aceite de oliva, esponjas de mar, telas, vendas, objetos de olores fuertes, etc. Irónicamente, la posición más común para parir (acostada con las piernas abiertas) no es la más idónea. En estas posiciones anteriormente mencionadas, la fuerza de la gravedad ayudaba al niño a bajar y las mujeres tenían, pues, esta ayuda extra para dar a luz que junto con las contracciones uterinas ayudaban a que el niño saliera más fácilmente. También se las mandaba a caminar para acelerar el proceso y para mitigar el dolor de las contracciones. En Oriente, inclusive las mujeres se ponían a realizar los movimientos pélvicos de la danza del vientre con el mismo fin.**

**Ahora, tenemos un problema. Perséfone no es una mujer común, es una diosa, por lo que obviamente no puede pasar por lo mismo que pasan las mujeres humanas en este trance. Como no se menciona a ninguna diosa en éste periodo de sus vidas, tuve que inventar :v Así que la eximí de los malestares del embarazo.**

**Lo que sí tenemos es ejemplos de divinidades en el trance del parto. O más bien, solo un caso: el de Leto. Está claro que sí sufren de dolores de parto, pues ella los sufrió. El único caso donde se relata el proceso de dar a luz a un dios es el nacimiento de Apolo, en el himno homérico a éste dios. Cuando Ilitía, la hija más joven de Zeus y Hera, la diosa que provoca las angustias del parto, llegó por fin a Delos, a Leto le sobrevino el deseo de parir, dice Homero. Entonces la diosa se apoyó en una palmera, puso las rodillas en tierra y así le dio a luz. Noten la posición.**

**Ahora, estaba el segundo detalle: Qué hacer con Melínoe una vez hubiera nacido. De Zeus se dice que fue un infante alguna vez, pero en realidad no sabemos por cuanto tiempo. Athena y Ártemis, se supone, nacieron adultas. De Hermes se dice que ya de niño se comportaba con la astucia de un adulto, siendo capaz de salirse y regresar a su cuna sin que Maya se diera cuenta, incluso de defenderse cuando Febo lo acusó de robarse el ganado del rey Admeto. Pero no se sabe cuánto tiempo fue su cuerpo el de un niño. Otra vez, el caso más claro era el de Apolo.**

**El himno dice que apenas nacido fue limpiado y envuelto en telas de lino, pero que cuando Temis le dio a probar el néctar y la ambrosía, empezó a crecer hasta volverse adulto, declarando luego las que serían varias de las armas e instrumentos consagrados a él como la cítara y el arco. Por esa época llegó a Delfos y, matando a Python, tomó posesión del oráculo.**

**Como ven, la infancia parece ser ajena a los dioses, ya sea físicamente, mentalmente, o de ambas maneras. Así que mejor me fui por lo seguro y la hice crecer como a Apolo.**

**Ahora, se preguntarán: "¿Pero no que Hades y Perséfone nunca tuvieron hijos?" No los tuvieron según la religión olímpica y la gran mayoría de fuentes escritas derivadas de las muchas versiones orales, de las cuales muchas se perdieron por incendios, saqueos, el paso del tiempo, etc. La producción literaria que tenemos hoy día, tristemente, es solo una ínfima parte de lo que hubo alguna vez en la Antigüedad.**

**Macaria (gr. Μακαρια) es la diosa de la muerte benéfica o bendita (el nombre viene de la palabra "makar" que significa "bendito") Según la Suidas, una enciclopedia bizantina que se perdió en su totalidad, era la hija mayor de Hades y Perséfone, complementaria a Tanathos, de quién era esposa, que era la personificación de la muerte no violenta, proveyendo una muerte más benéfica aún que éste. (Las que proveían la muerte violenta o con dolores eran las Keres. En SS, Pandora debió morir sin sentir ningún dolor ni sufrir, pero bueh…licencias creativas :v Seika tampoco debió experimentar malestares) Hay otra Macaria en la mitología, la hija de Heracles y Deyanira que ayudó a su padre a prender la pira en la cual se inmoló. Pero parece improbable que una divinidad (recuerden que no es un dios, sino un daimon, una personificación de una abstracción) tan antigua como un hijo de Nyx pusiera sus ojos sobre una mortal. El Suidas dice, entonces, que la esposa de Tanathos era la hija de Hades, una diosa con una función similar a la suya. Macaria era la reina de las Nesoi Makarioi, las Islas de los Bienaventurados, la parte del Inframundo donde iban a parar las almas de aquellos amados por los dioses.**

**Melínoe (gr. Μηλινοη) es la diosa de los fantasmas y las ofrendas a los difuntos. En las noches vagaba por la superficie asustando a los mortales con fantasmagóricas visiones. Los griegos creían que era la causa de los ladridos que los perros daban de noche. Su nombre podía escribirse "Melinoe" en cuyo caso la partícula "melas" significa "oscuridad/negrura" haciendo que el significado de su nombre sea "Mente Oscura"; o puede escribirse "Meilinoe" con la partícula "meilia" lo que da como significado final "La que propicia la mente", seguro en referencia a que uno ve espectros, fantasmas y esas cosas, porque talvez la mente está predispuesta a eso**

**Aparece en uno de los himnos de la religión órfica, en el cual básicamente se hace una referencia a su genealogía. En el himno se dice que Zeus, tomando la semblanza de su hermano, yació con Perséfone a orillas del Cocytos y engendró a Melínoe, que en consecuencia presentaría una parte de su cuerpo blanca como el alabastro, simbolizando su parte celestial, y la otra negra como el ébano, en referencia a su parte infernal. Otra interpretación dice que la parte de luz representa a Perséfone y la de la oscuridad a Hades, de quién sería hija, tomando en cuenta que Hades era llamado el "Zeus subterráneo" Pero claro, el epíteto que aparece en el himno, Cronión "amontonador de nubes", se le da a Zeus no a Hades, so…**

**Yo simplemente, mandé a volar a Zeus :v ¿Es que no tiene ya demasiados hijos? Uno menos no le hace daño :v El Theoi Project mantiene, sin embargo, la posibilidad de que sea hija de Aidoneo, haciéndola aparecer entre la descendencia de éste junto con las Erinias (himnos órficos), Macaria (la Suidas) y Dionisio Zagreo (Fragmento desconocido de una obra de Esquilo)**

**El capítulo se llama así no porque hable de ellas, sino porque se trata de Perséfone contándole a Macaria el inicio de su romance con Hades mientras espera el nacimiento de Melínoe. Por el carácter sombrío de ésta última (incluso más que el de su padre) me resultaba difícil crear una escena familiar donde estuvieran los cuatro.**

**Y, bueh, la próxima se termina esto :v Otra vez a sentirse a la deriva tras el final de un fic :v Ni modo.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**¡Un beso grande!**


	10. Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la hiper ultra mega tardanza, pero me tuvieron todo el día corriendo de aquí para allá y no pude actualizar. Éste capítulo se ubica temporalmente unas semanas antes del prólogo de Χρυσό και Θεοί.

_Era actual_

-Emperador Poseidón...titubeó Sorrento con timidez, mientras se inclinaba ante el trono de su señor.

Éste volvió su atención hacia el general con el rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sorrento?, preguntó.

-Eeeh...su hermano está aquí, señor. Solicita veros con urgencia.

-¿Y tú esperaste a qué para decirme? Anda, ¿qué esperas?, apremió.

El austríaco asintió y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. La abrió y dejó entrar al hijo mayor de Cronos. Acto seguido, inclinó la cabeza en un mudo saludo y desapareció, del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme, Hades?, inquirió, intrigado por el semblante atormentado que veía frente a sí.

-¿Todavía guardas el ánfora que te di?, preguntó éste, sin rodeos.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Hades?, preguntó con cierta sospecha.

-Quiero liberar a mi mujer de esa ánfora.

-Hermano...

-Lo sé, lo sé, no debería. Pero es que ya no soporto más. Antes podía soportarlo al pedirle a Hécate que me la mostrara y por lo menos sabía que estaba bien y era feliz. Ahora no puedo y la angustia me está matando. Traté de distraerme yendo al Santuario, como bien sabes, pero ello solo empeoró mi estado anímico. Además, de que Hera me fue a decir que la que causó toda esa Teomaquia fue ella indirectamente. Perséfone no tuvo toda la culpa. Talvez sí es cierto que merece otra oportunidad.

Poseidón suspiró.

-¿Hablaste con Zeus sobre eso?, preguntó.

-Me dio su visto bueno, pero me advirtió que fuéramos con cuidado.

El menor se pasó la mano por la barbilla, pensando.

-Ésta bien, haremos esto. Vamos a liberarla, pero ella se quedará aquí un tiempo, en una de las mazmorras, hasta que pruebe o no su arrepentimiento. No me fío de ella y ya mintió una vez. Podría hacerlo de nuevo. Y tal vez lo que necesite es pensar un poco y hacer un examen de conciencia. A solas.

-Está bien, hermano. Como desees, cedió, un poco disconforme.

-No te preocupes, no le haré daño, aseguró.-Es solo por precaución. Ven conmigo, solicitó, levantándose del trono y adentrándose en el interior del templo, hacia el Soporte Principal.

-Veo que aquí también han tenido que trabajar mucho en reparaciones, ironizó Aidoneo.

-Claro que sí. Han trabajado duro. No es fácil reconstruir ocho pilares, aún con mi ayuda. Por eso les he dado tiempo libre. Solo Tethys y Sorrento insistieron en quedarse. El resto no sé dónde andarán.

-Lo dice el hombre que construyó solo la muralla de Troya.

-En aquella época todo fue distinto. Por no mencionar al infeliz de Laomedonte, que se negó a pagar nada.

-¿Y Kanon?

Poseidón se encogió de hombros.

-Le dije que no era necesario que viniera a meter mano, más que todo para que no lo mataran, pero aún así consideró necesario ayudar. Y yo no me iba a quejar.

-Ya veo. Deméter me ha gritado.

-¿En serio?

-Se creyó que yo no iba a ser capaz de sellar a Perséfone. Y cómo lo hice, me acusó de mal esposo, me dijo que he debido apoyarla y no sé cuántas cosas mal.

-Se ha creído que ser su esposo significaba aguantarle todo y apoyarla hasta en sus equivocaciones, repuso el estremecedor de la tierra, sacudiendo la cabeza.-Qué fácil es hablar cuando no se sabe lo que es estar casado.

-No voy a negar que me ha herido. Como si no me sintiera lo suficientemente culpable...

-No le hagas caso. Ella necesita comprender que un matrimonio es de todo menos perfecto a veces.

-En fin. ¿Dónde está tu mujer?

-No lo sé. Debe de andar por ahí, jugando con sus hermanas. Me temo que eso nunca se le va a quitar, suspiró.

Entraron al enorme pilar que sostenía todo el templo como un gran cimiento.

-¿Así que aquí estuvo encerrada Athena?, preguntó Hades con una nota de sorpresa en la voz.-Soportando todas las aguas del mundo sobre ella.

-Ella así lo quiso. Y me hubiera sorprendido que no lo lograra, pues no es una diosa débil. Pero lo logró y me dio lo que merecí.

-Nos dio a ambos lo que merecimos, ni más ni menos, repuso áquel que recibe a muchos.-En buena hora rectificamos. Es una lástima que Hera se aprovechara de eso. Pero ya verá la desgraciada.

Poseidón cogió el ánfora con cuidado. Negra como el ébano, se podía ver en ella un sello con el nombre de quién estaba sellado en ella. Se la tendió a Hades, que sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Estás seguro de que has hablado con Zeus, Hades?

-Sí, hermano. Lo juro por el Estigia.

-Bien. Puedes proceder.

Hades cogió el sello y lo desprendió con cuidado. El pergamino se quemó. La mano del señor del Inframundo destapó el ánfora y apuntó la boca del recipiente hacia el suelo. Una luz oscura se desprendió del recipiente durante unos segundos y se extinguió, mostrando a la hija de Deméter dormida sobre el suelo. Hades se agachó, alzándola en brazos, y la apretó sobre su pecho, sintiéndose por fin tranquilo.

-Sígueme, Hades, oyó la voz de Poseidón.-No olvides nuestro trato.

Siguió a su hermano por los corredores del templo, hasta el sótano, donde se encontraban las mazmorras.

-No quiero que esté incómoda, así que mandaré a acondicionar la celda de inmediato. Todavía sigue siendo una reina y merece ser tratada como tal. Ella no se dará cuenta de nada. Después de todo no despertará en varios días, repuso abriendo la puerta de la celda con cuidado y apartándose, para dejarle espacio a Hades.

Éste depositó con cuidado a su esposa en el camastro, y le acarició la frente tras besarla.

Poseidón cerró la puerta con llave y acompañó a su hermano de vuelta al salón del trono.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, le confió.-Si se comporta la trasladaré a una de las habitaciones. Porque te aseguro que despertará haciendo berrinche.

-Gracias, hermano. Te lo agradezco.

-Apenas despierte te lo haré saber. Y cuando sea tiempo, la mandaré al Inframundo. Aunque quizás debería enviarla al Olimpo viendo la época del año.

-Ella puede orientarte en ése aspecto. Solo espero que entre en razón. Mi hermosa flor, murmuró por lo bajo, con cierto dolor.

-Ya no preocupes, hermano. Perséfone siempre fue una diosa prudente.

-Te la encomiendo, Poseidón. Cuídala bien, murmuró antes de desaparecer.

-¡Sorrento!, llamó éste inmediatamente. El mariner corrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Dígame, señor.

-Ven aquí. No, se corrigió.-Ve a buscar a Thetys y vengan aquí los dos.

El austríaco asintió y fue a buscar a la danesa sin más tardanza.

-¡Zeus!, llamó, levantando un poco la voz.-Necesito hablarte, hermano.

El poderoso cosmos perteneciente al rey de los dioses se presentó en la estancia precediéndolo.

-¿Qué deseas de mí, Poseidón?, preguntó con voz calma.

-Deseo saber tu opinión acerca de la liberación de tu hija. Es cierto que puede ser arriesgado.

-No tengo nada en contra, como bien le dije a Hades. Pero sí debes tener cuidado, querido hermano. Sabes el temperamento que tiene esa niña.

-No es necesario que lo digas, eso ya lo sé. He tomado las precauciones necesarias. Y quizás alguien debería decirle a Athena, solo por si acaso.

Ante la mención de su primogénita, el ceño del Tonante se frunció profundamente.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo que no debiera?, se preocupó.

-Ahora que mencionas a ésa hija mía me he acordado de algo. En ése Santuario ya no se nos respeta en lo absoluto. Quiero a Athena fuera de ése lugar. Y cuando ella esté afuera, los castigaré por su insolencia.

-Athena se opondrá.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no le quedará otra opción más que obedecerme.

-Lo veía venir.

-¿Es todo lo que necesitas de mí, hermano?

-Sí, Zeus. Puedes retirarte.

El dios se retiró prestamente, justo cuando se abría la puerta dando paso a los dos mariners.

-Se tardaron demasiado, repuso con cierta hosquedad.-Tú, casi que le gruñó a Sorrento.-ve a buscar a tus compañeros. Las vacaciones se acabaron. Thetys, ven conmigo.

La joven se apresuró a caminar detrás de su señor. Sorrento parpadeó, confundido.

-Claro, facilísimo, se quejó.-Solo tengo que ir a buscar a mis camaradas, qué sabrá Hermes por donde andarán. En fin, órdenes son órdenes, se resignó, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la estancia.

Mientras tanto, el esposo de Anfitrite había guiado a Thetys hasta el lugar donde dormía la de delgados tobillos.

-Quiero que acondiciones esta celda para que no parezca tanto una celda. Ella merece algo mejor que esto. Y no la pondré fuera hasta estar seguro que es de fiar. Si se despierta, no te preocupes, la energía que he colocado aquí como campo de energía no la dejará escapar. Si te grita ignórala. Y dime inmediatamente.

-Sí, señor, como ordene, musitó la muchacha, obedientemente.

-Voy a recostarme. Si mi mujer aparece por ahí, díselo.-Últimamente anda muy juguetona y casi no la veo.

-Sí, señor.

-¡Ah, lo olvidaba!, expresó haciendo aparecer el tridente y tendiéndoselo.-Toma. Solo por si acaso.

-Pero señor...no puedo..., se negó, aturdida.

-Éste tridente te protegerá de Perséfone, Thetys. No me pidas que te deje aquí sin protección.

-Está bien, señor. Como desee, dijo, inclinándose con gentileza. Acto seguido tomó el tridente que le tendía el dios. Sintió el poder correr desde el arma hasta su brazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, se interesó la deidad.

-Algo abrumada.

-Tranquila, le aconsejó él.-Ahora, solo debes usarlo en caso de emergencia. Tampoco quiero que andes por ahí con él.

-Sí, señor. Como diga, repitió.

-Te dejo sola para que hagas lo que te he mandado, expresó, retirándose, mientras se sobaba las sienes. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a su alcoba. Empujó la puerta y entró. Miró distraídamente la cama.

-Te noto tenso, cariño.- ¿Sucede algo?

Se volvió con sobresalto, mientras se adentraba más en el cuarto. Cuando llegó hasta la suave pileta que servía de una especie de bañera de roca se encontró con la dulce hija de Nereo que tenía por esposa.

-Ah, eres tú. Me asustaste, repuso.

-¿Por qué?, sospechó ella.- ¿Acaso has vuelto a revolcarte con alguna otra y temes que lo descubra?

-No, cortó él, de manera cortante.-No es eso.

Ella se levantó, dejando que el agua chorrera hacia abajo, sobre sus formas generosas y salió del agua con el cabello blanco azulado pegado a la cara y al cuerpo.

-¿Qué te sucede, cariño?, se preocupó abrazándolo por detrás juguetonamente.- ¿Alguno de tus súbditos ha cometido alguna trastada que te tiene molesto?

-No es eso. Es Perséfone.

-Ella está encerrada en el ánfora. ¿Por qué habría de representar un problema?

-Porque Hades la ha liberado. Ha hablado con Zeus. Ahora está abajo, encerrada. No me gusta.

-No te preocupes. Ha de haber habido un motivo de peso para que el padre Zeus le permitiera a Hades liberarla. No lo habrá hecho sin razón alguna. Si la encerraste como prevención, está bien, solo hay que comprobar que se arrepienta, lo tranquilizó, jalando las mangas de la túnica.-Olvídalo y ven al agua, ronroneó con coquetería.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró y se desprendió de la ropa, pensando que talvez el agua lo relajaría lo suficiente como para olvidarse de aquel penoso asunto. Se introdujo en la pileta y se sentó en el fondo, dejando que el agua acariciara su piel y lo relajara. Sintió a Anfitrite recostarse contra su pecho y éste se agitó en un ruidoso suspiro, mientras echaba la cabeza atrás y cerraba los ojos buscando el sueño. Así los encontró Thetys cuando subió, para preguntarle algo a su señor. La muchacha se retiró prudentemente, prefiriendo dejar aquellos asuntos para después.

_Una semana después_

Perséfone despertó en medio de la bruma vespertina. Se irguió en el camastro, aturdida. Sus ojos se fijaron en los barrotes de oro que delimitaban la celda. Sentía un colchón suave debajo de ella. Su mirada se fijó en Thetys, que dormía sobre la banca con el tridente aferrado fuertemente y se levantó bruscamente. No pudo ir muy lejos sin que las cadenas de coral que la sujetaban chirriaran estruendosamente. La muchacha se despertó sobresaltada por el chirrido.

-¡Tú! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¿Cómo te atreves a encerrarme aquí, mortal?

Thetys se arrinconó contra la pared instintivamente, con el tridente por delante.

-No soy yo la que os tiene cautiva, mi señora. Iré inmediatamente a buscar a mi señor para que hable con vos. Por favor, esperad, acertó a decir, mientras dejaba el tridente en una esquina y salía corriendo.

La diosa empezó a jalonear las cadenas coralinas con fuerza, tratando de soltarse. Consiguió soltar la mano derecha y ya jaloneaba la mano contraria cuando se dio cuenta de la energía que flotaba en el ambiente. La energía de un dios.

-¡Poseidón!, escupió la palabra casi con desprecio. Oyó pasos en el corredor y se sentó en aquella suerte de cama apresuradamente. Se dio cuenta que el colchón era suave como el vellón de una oveja. Las sábanas eran de seda y la almohada de dulces plumas. El cobertor tampoco era nada despreciable.

En eso estaba, cuando Kanon entró en la estancia.

-¡Tú!, escupió, hecha una furia, mientras se levantaba, siendo capaz de llegar mucho más lejos que la vez anterior. Él cogió el tridente y la apuntó con él de manera defensiva.

-Cálmate, Perséfone, la tranquilizó el gemelo.-Estoy aquí para ver cómo estás. Veo que has despertado de tu sueño.

-¿Qué quieres?, receló ella.

-Me envía la señorita Athena para ver cómo estás, repitió él.-Me disculpo por las cosas horribles que dije. No debí haberlo hecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-Una semana. Pero llevabais sellada ya varios meses, explicó, cambiando el modo de dirigirse a ella.

-¿Y qué hago aquí?

-Eso os lo puede explicar el emperador Poseidón. Yo no estoy enterado de lo suficiente.

-¿Dónde está mi marido?, preguntó.- ¿Cómo es que ha permitido esto?

-Hades está en el Inframundo. Ha sufrido mucho estos meses, señora. Por eso estáis libre. Vuestro esposo ya no podía más con la angustia que sentía por haberos sellado.

El rostro de ella cambió de repente.

-Él... ¿él ha sufrido?

-Por supuesto. Estuvo en el Santuario un tiempo y se dio gusto disciplinando a mis compañeros. Pero debajo de la aparente frialdad, era muy visible su mal estado anímico. Éste último tiempo se deprimió bastante.

-Yo...no lo sabía, musitó, aturdida.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo sabías, querida cuñada!, interrumpió el emperador del océano, apareciendo de repente. Kanon le tendió el tridente y se retiró tras una inclinación breve de cabeza.

-Sácame de aquí, tío, exigió.

-No hasta que pienses en lo que has hecho. Tu marido acudió a mí para que te liberara sí. Pero yo no me fío de tí y por eso te he encerrado. Vas a quedarte ahí y a pensar en lo que has hecho. Si por entonces demuestras ser digna de tu libertad, te la otorgaré. Si no, volveré a sellarte yo.

-No he hecho nada malo. No te ablandes, tío.

-Oh, talvez no, repuso él con sarcasmo.-Talvez no. ¿O sea que para tí el sufrimiento de Hades no vale nada? Mi hermano sufrió demasiado con éste asunto, Perséfone. Se atormentó mucho por haberte sellado. El hombre que vino hace una semana a mí, tenía el rostro de un alma en pena.

Perséfone sintió que su voluntad flaqueaba.

-Por no mencionar que Hera reconoció haberte manipulado en contra de Athena con la esperanza de que os matarais la una a la otra. Para mi hermana la culpa es tuya por haberte dejado manipular tan fácil, siendo capaz de pasarle encima a tu propio marido y al amor que sientes por él con tal de lograr tus objetivos. Y se lo dijo a Hades justo después de que él te había sellado, exacerbando su dolor. Pandora asegura que se privó de la ambrosía por bastante tiempo. Athena siempre lo supo, en cierta manera, por eso nunca trató de pelear contigo y se limitó a ir a la defensiva.

Ella parpadeó, confundida. La vergüenza empezaba a enseñorearse de su persona. Poseidón interpretó bien su silencio.

-Piensa sobre ello. Has hecho un gran daño a muchos. Incluido Hades. Sé que debes estar planeando vengarte de Athena por lo que sucedió en el Santuario, pero deberías plantearte si es lo correcto seguir dándole el gusto a Hera.

Ella siguió en silencio por un buen rato.

-Solo piénsalo, replicó él.-Cuando lo hayas hecho, dímelo. Y entonces veremos si mereces o no tu libertad.

-Espera, lo retuvo ella.-Quiero saber qué opina mi madre de esto. Porque en un inicio se negó a toma partido, pero es obvio que neutral no permaneció.

-Tu madre siempre ha sido mala tomando decisiones y lo sabes. Y como siempre, culpa a los otros de ellas. En un inicio, cuando se enteró de lo que sucedía, no quiso tomar partido. "No me incumbe", dijo. "Ella tiene a Hades", dijo. Pero se le olvidó que nosotros no podemos poner nuestro deber por debajo de nada, ni siquiera nuestros seres queridos. Aspecto que ella pasó olímpicamente por alto cuando Hades te raptó, poniendo al mundo en caos. Aspecto que pasó por alto cuando yo la poseí, hace ya tanto tiempo. Hades es lo contrario a eso. Siempre ha sido muy celoso de su deber y de los pactos que guarda. Por eso se vio en el predicamento de sellarte, o dejarte hacer lo que quisieras aunque no fuera lo correcto.

Para Deméter fue muy sencillo culpar a Hades de la inestabilidad que mostraste. Ella le dijo que si te hubiera apoyado nada de eso hubiera pasado. Le dijo que era un mal esposo.

Los ojos de Perséfone se llenaron de lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Yo no quería..., susurró.-No tenía idea...

-Por supuesto que no tenías idea. Hera jugó muy bien sus cartas al manipularte por medio de tu relación con Hades. Estuviste a punto de desaparecer a Pandora del Inframundo. Eso no solo hubiera perjudicado a la muchacha, hubiera perjudicado también a Hades, porque él depende de ella para mantener a su ejército ordenado. Cosa que tú no puedes hacer porque no tienes entrenamiento marcial alguno. Mientras tú estabas ocupada con tu venganza contra el Santuario, fue Pandora la que estuvo junto a Hades, como siempre lo ha hecho, y por eso te dieron celos, explicó él.-Porque ella estaba haciendo lo que debiste hacer tú. Y tú quisiste quitarla de en medio.

-Pandora me odia, se justificó ella.

-Ella no te odia, niña.-Pero tú la tachaste de la tercera en discordia. A nadie le hace gracia eso. No la conocías y la juzgaste. Era obvio que la joven se resintiera. Oh, sí, pequeña, expresó, caminando hasta la puerta. Perséfone oyó como la abría.-Tienes mucho en qué pensar, finalizó, cerrando de un portazo, que reverberó en las paredes.

La diosa volvió a tironear la cadena que sobraba en un intento de soltarla. Tras mucho intentar lo logró. Empezó a jalar las esposas logrando romperlas y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la celda, con la mente rumiando las cosas que le habían dicho.

Se sentía furiosa. Furiosa contra su tía, contra su madre, su hermana, su marido. Contra ella misma. Cogió la almohada y la hizo pedazos mientras su boca se abría en un grito de rabia y su pecho se agitaba en un furioso resoplido.

Su madrastra la había cogido de juguete para molestar a su hermana (y a su padre de paso) Y ella no había sido capaz de darse cuenta, dejando que le metiera ideas en la cabeza y la dejara hacer cosas horribles.

Por no mencionar las mentiras que había tenido que inventarle a Hades para asegurar que todos sus planes salieran cómo ella quería, incluso ignorarlo y manipularlo para que la dejara en paz.

Y los destrozos que había ocasionado en el Santuario tampoco tenían nombre. Sin entender que Athena no sellaba a su marido solo por placer de hacerlo, sino solo por cumplir con su deber de proteger a los seres humanos, que siempre lo había hecho desde la era del mito, había pretendido destruir su Santuario y ocasionarle daño, sellarla a ella incluso. Se estremeció al recordar en cómo había manejado a los espectros a su antojo aprovechándose de su lealtad hacia ella, como había matado a aquella ninfa y cómo había casi matado a Milo de Escorpio, por no mencionar lo que le había hecho al santo de Géminis, en su puro capricho por dañar a Athena. Como había, por ello, revuelto el Olimpo, sellado a su tío y provocado que los olímpicos se colocaran los unos contra los otros.

Y aún habiendo hecho aquello, Athena nunca había perdido la esperanza de hacerla rectificar, sabiendo que ésa no era su forma de ser habitual y que ella jamás haría cosas como ésas. Había estado dispuesta incluso a sellarla, para que no tuviera que hacerlo Hades.

Y Hades…Su corazón se rompió cuando pensó en la carga tan pesada que debió haber sido para su amado soportar todo lo que ella estaba haciendo y tratar de detenerla, creyendo incluso las mentiras que ella se inventaba para tenerlo contento, sabiendo, o talvez creyendo, que él dejaría de lado sus deberes de dios por ella. Pero, cómo le había dicho Poseidón, Aidoneo no era un dios que descuidara sus deberes frente al placer, por mucho que lo quisiera.

Pensó mucho aquella noche…y los días siguientes. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más segura estaba de que había cometido una terrible equivocación y que debía pagar por ello. Comprendía perfectamente la actitud desconfiada de Poseidón y el que éste la hubiera encerrado. Y en algún punto entre esos días, cuando no pudo más, simplemente se recostó en la cama y lloró. Lloró, por todo lo que había hecho y por todas las personas a las que había dañado. Lloró por Athena, y por Hades, por Hera y por ella misma. Por los seres de menor rango que también habían sufrido por su caprichos.

Y comprendió que debía pedir perdón por lo que había hecho. A todos.

Así que esperó pacientemente a que el emperador del océano bajara a verla de nuevo. En medio de la noche oyó las inconfundibles pisadas de éste en dirección a la celda y cómo abría la puerta.

-¿Y bien, Perséfone?, preguntó con seriedad.- ¿Has pensado en lo que has hecho?

-Sí, contestó ella, con tranquilidad.-Lo he hecho.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-No puedo decir que no tengo la culpa, pues aunque he sido manipulada, yo fui la que hice esas cosas terribles. Y me arrepiento de ello, pues el daño que he causado no ha sido poco. He recibido mi justo castigo por mi arrogancia y mi sed de venganza, pues incluso he lastimado a la persona que más quiero en éste mundo y eso no tiene perdón.

-¿Entonces te arrepientes de tus malas acciones?, quiso cerciorarse él.

Ella levantó los ojos y los enganchó en las pupilas verdeazuladas con decisión.

-Sí, estoy arrepentida, aseguró con seguridad.

-Bien, entonces te dejaré salir, repuso él.-Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

Se desplazó hasta las cercanías de la puerta y cogió las llaves. Las metió en la cerradura y giró, abriendo la puerta de la celda a continuación.

El cliqueo de la puerta fue como una brisa de aire frío para ella. Sin embargo, se esperó a que la puerta estuviese completamente abierta para salir, y lo hizo con paso mesurado. Poseidón le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Te quedarás aquí por algún tiempo. Hades está ocupado resolviendo unos asuntos de suma importancia y no puede dedicarte tiempo por ahora. Cuando se desocupe, vendrá aquí y luego te llevará al Olimpo.

-Está bien, tío, dijo ella caminando a su lado por el pasillo-Me gustaría hablar con Athena.

-Estoy seguro que vendrá con gusto. Ella también estaba preocupada por ti. Por eso estuvo enviando a Kanon, explicó, mientras subían la escalera.

Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones superiores y la dejó entrar.

-Enviaré a Thetys para que te ayude acondicionando esto.

-Gracias. Siento las molestias que te he causado. No era mi intención volverte a encerrar.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo, la tranquilizó él.-Ahora solo ponte cómoda. Enviaré a Thetys, terminó, cerrando la puerta.

Ella dio una mirada circular a su alrededor, a la habitación de cal blanca con reflejos azulados cruzando las paredes de vez en cuando. La cama era igualmente blanca, pero de corte sencillo, con un simple dosel de seda cayendo a los lados, y los muebles eran igualmente simples, aunque suntuosos, por lo que entendió que aquella era una habitación para huéspedes.

Se asomó al cuarto de baño y vio una amplia bañera de roca, que hacía las veces de pileta. El agua se movía en leves ondulaciones, invitando a ser visitada.

Se quitó la ropa y se deslizó lentamente en la pileta, dejando que el agua la acariciara, calmara su espíritu y limpiara su cuerpo, relajándola y devolviendo la paz a su mente después de mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y…se termina.
> 
> No sé ustedes, pero yo siempre siento un vacío cuando termino un fic. Aunque ya no me duele tanto como antes.
> 
> Se dice que por formar parte de un complot para derrocarlo, Zeus condenó a Poseidón y a Apolo a un año de servidumbre para el rey Laomedonte de Troya. Laomedonte (gr. Λαομέδων) era hijo de Ilo, el anterior rey, y nieto de Tros, el primer rey de Troya y padre de Ganímedes, el joven a quien Zeus había raptado. (En pocas versiones, Ganímedes es hijo de Laomedonte y no de Tros) El rey prometió pagarles determinada suma en recompensa a cambio de sus servicios, así que Apolo se encargó de cuidar a los rebaños reales y Poseidón de construir la colosal muralla que en tiempos posteriores haría famosa a la ciudad.
> 
> Pero el avaro rey se negó a pagar lo prometido, lo que era deslealtad económica y calificaba como hybris. Enfurecidos, ambos dioses se vengaron con creces. Apolo envió una devastadora peste y Poseidón una gran inundación (o un dragón marino, en otras versiones) Cuando Heracles le dijo que podía ayudarlo con el dragón, el rey le prometió las yeguas que Zeus le había dado a Tros como compensación por el rapto de Ganímedes, pero llegado el momento, le dio yeguas normales, volviendo a cometer hybris (deslealtad heroica) A continuación, mató a los heraldos que éste había mandado, entre los que se encontraba Ificles, el hermano gemelo de Heracles, hijo de Alcmena con su esposo Anfitrión, cometiendo hybris por tercera vez (deslealtad a los heraldos, cuya vida era sagrada) El héroe, furioso, mató al rey y a todos sus hijos salvo a Hesíone a quién llevó consigo y a Príamo, que heredó el trono de su padre.
> 
> Hace rato que quería aclarar eso, pero se me olvidaba y se me olvidaba...Mejor lo pongo hoy antes de que se me olvide :v
> 
> El asunto de las hierogamias (uniones sagradas) generalmente funcionaba emparejando a determinada clase de dioses con determinada clase de diosas. En el caso de los dioses uránicos, era usual que fueran emparejados con diosas telúricas, como en el caso de Zeus y Hera y Hades y Perséfone. La excepción aquí es Poseidón, a quien se emparejó con una deidad acuática. Era muy raro que ambos dioses en una pareja formaran parte de la misma clase. Esto para que vean que Hades no es del todo un dios vegetal o ctónico, sino uránico, como ya he dicho.
> 
> Bueno, con esto termino éste fic y voy para sabático…ahora sí, de veras para sabático :v
> 
> Recuerden que pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook.
> 
> Gracias por todos los comentarios de estos dos meses. Saben que lo aprecio mucho. Espero que les haya gustado cómo abordé la relación de ellos dos, sobre todo en la parte de la era del mito.
> 
> ¡Un besote gigante!
> 
> Shaina de Aries

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, cositos :3 Me gusta taaaanto esta pareja. Vamos a ver cómo Hades se va descongelando poco a poco. Ya de entrada no quiere admitir nada XDDD
> 
> Me basé en las versiones del mito en las cuales antes del rapto hubo un enamoramiento previo. Es que es tan linda la idea ^/^
> 
> Los Campos (o Prados) Asfódelos es la región del Inframundo donde son juzgadas las almas y donde permanecen áquellas que vivieron una vida en equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Dichas flores le sirven de alimento a los muertos. Perséfone siempre ha estado ligada a las flores así que me pareció un bonito detalle relacionarla con éste lugar del Inframundo.
> 
> "Anesidora" es un epíteto de Démeter que significa "dadora de bienes" Yo no sé, pero la divina da más dolor de cabeza que beneficios XDDD
> 
> "Gaiiochos" (gr. Γαιήοχος) significa "El que estremece/sacude la tierra" Es uno de los epítetos del dios Poseidón.
> 
> "Cronión" significa "hijo de Cronos" Es un patronímico dado a Zeus como sucesor de su padre en el gobierno del mundo.
> 
> "La de blancos/níveos brazos" (gr. Λευκώλενος) es un epíteto de la diosa Hera. Hesíodo también le aplica este epíteto a Perséfone.
> 
> Mnemosine (gr. Μνημοσύνη) es una de las doce titanes hijos de Urano y Gea. Zeus subió a su lecho nueve noches seguidas, engendrando así a las nueve musas que luego nacieron en un parto múltiple. A veces se la tiene como personificación del río Mnemosine, el cual le estaba prohibido a los muertos, que debían beber del Lete para olvidar su vida pasada antes de reencarnar. Las doctrinas mistéricas como el orfismo animaban a sus adeptos a beber del Mnemosine en vez del Lete. Como sus hermanas y el resto de las titánides, no participó en la Titanomaquia, por lo que no perdió sus privilegios al subir Zeus al trono, ni fue encerrrada en el Tártaro. Sin embargo, igual que una buena parte de los titanes es considerada una deidad ctónica y habitaba en el Inframundo.
> 
> Hypnos (gr. Ὕπνος) es el daimon que personifica al Sueño en la mitología. Su palacio era una cueva oscura donde el sol nunca brillaba. A su entrada crecían amapolas y otras plantas hipnóticas. Según algunas fuentes, vivía junto con Thanatos en un palacio subterráneo cercano al de su madre Nix. Según otras, lo hacía en una cueva bajo una isla griega, a través de la cual fluía Lete, el río del olvido. Era hermano gemelo del daimon que personifica la Muerte, Tanathos ( gr. Θάνατος) Ambos se sometieron al mandato de Hades cuando éste tomó el control del Inframundo.
> 
> Se dice antes de ser la emperatriz del Inframundo, la hija de Deméter era llamada Kore (gr. Κόρη) que significa "la doncella/muchacha" Este se convirtió en el único epíteto de esta diosa, por lo que aquí utilizaré este nombre para referirme a ella. Es común la interpretación de que ella representa la vida en contraposición a su marido, que es fiel representante de la muerte.
> 
> ¿Porqué "Violetas y Asfódelos"? Primero, amo las flores ^_^ Segundo, las violetas son flores consagradas a Perséfone. Los asfódelos se le consagran a Hades. 
> 
> La próxima vez damos un paseo a la era actual con el reencuentro de esos dos después de tantas Guerras Santas :3
> 
> Espero que les guste el fic y le den una oportunidad ^_^ Como siempre, imágenes de referencia en mi Facebook


End file.
